Letting Go, But Holding on
by Horsesdontlie
Summary: Erik held on by a fingar, slipping farther and farther. Finding him she tried to help, Inturn Meg slipped to his position. Will it be too late to realize that only with each other they can climb out?
1. The Beginning in a End

_Ok I'm just starting out on this story and this is my first Just to get that into your heads that I'm a beginner, hopefully you shall enjoy. This story may take a while due to the fact that it is a rp so I do not fully control what happens to any of the characters but my own (Erik). Also I do not own these characters they are from the book by Gaston Leroux, the story is more based on the movie though (due to the fact he is not dead). There are some made up characters from my role playing site._

_A week after Erik let Christine and Raoul go. Meg Giry had entered the Phantom's layer before the mob arrived. She found out that all three where gone. When the mob came and asked where he was Meg said that she saw him drown himself. The mob believed her and left, Meg was quick to fallow them._

So let it begin…

His life was over; there was no reason for him to live, for she was gone. Yet here he was walking in the rafters above the changing rooms. It had been a week, a week since she left him. A week since she and the Changy walked out and fled Paris. He had lost himself in the gaping hole she had bitterly torn out of him. His normally greased black hair lay in clumps and stuck to his forehead. His black cape was wrinkled and dirt splotches could be spotted on it. He had lost all reasons to take care of himself. He had not eaten since she left but that was no large feat he had gone longer without food.

Erik's feet seem to drag against the dirt covered floor of the rafters. In his gloved-right hand a lantern was held, helping him see his way. Not that he really needed it, he had lived in the dark almost all his life, he could do without it. Whatever the matter he carried it with him now.

His free left hand reached out towards a wall as he stumbled, supporting himself as he moved onward. He felt unstable; the world seemed to be spinning. The world had begun to spin a couple of days ago and it had not stopped. Feeling the need to rest for a moment Erik clumsily walksed towards a low beam. His empty hand reached up to move dangling

When Erick placed the lantern down on the ground as he sat, pain showed through his black bottomless eyes. He lowered his head and his back ached, gloved hands reached upwards and placed themselves on his scalp.

A quiet humming was coming from the room under him. He raised his head up and lowered his hands so they could push up his battered form. Bending over he picks up the lantern and walks towards the wall closest to the room where the sound was coming from.

Then a knock was heard, Erik stopped and listened. He held his breath in order to hear the voices inside the room. Quietly he took a few steps forward and again fell into silence.

'_Miss. Diamond?' _That voice was familiar to him, it was the lead Ballet girl Sorelli.

Sorelli poked her head into the room and spoke again startled upon seeing the other singer. '_I'm sorry to disturb you Miss. Diamond' _

Erik realized that the opera house was getting more people. He had been…distracted and had not noticed. He wondered if there was anything else that might be going on.

Sorelli continued on, the next thing she said interested Erik. Then again, it was about him. _'Everyone is so tense with all this talk of the Opera Ghost'…_The lead ballet girl pored a cup of tea, the sound of the water in the cup seemed loud as the room grew quiet. Miss. Diamond had not yet spoken. '_All this talk of the Opera Ghost... I just don't know what to make of it all. I suppose he exists, I don't know how else to explain all the accidents. Now they are all saying he is dead.'_

Timidly Miss Diamond reached for the glass of tea that was handed to her. A quiet thank you was given as she raised the cup to her lips. After a moment on thinking about the Opera Ghost she spoke, she spoke softly. Erik moved closer to the wall listening. '_I...I guess…I guess I really don't have an opinion.'_

Erik then started to get distracted, thoughts that led back to Christine. Was it his face that turned her away? Was it that she just loved Raoul more? He would never know. Turning around he leaned against the wall and he spoke to himself, his voice was quiet and the words were drawn out painfully. '_Why couldn't you love me Christine?' _He had been feeling so weak…the boards under his weight gave a rather large creak. He stopped and held his breath waiting to see if the two girls had noticed.

He let out his breath cursing himself, if they noticed who would have cared? He knew though, that if they found him he would be done for. However, right now if they thought he was dead, that would be for the better of it.

Victoria Diamond first heard the noise, her body tensed up, Her breathing seemed to grow rapid and she spoke with hushed tones '_Did...did...did you hear that?' _She spun her head around fearfully as if ready to see someone, namely the Phantom standing nearby. The Opera Ghost was supposed to be dead, right?

Sorelli agreed that it was him. She didn't believe that he would have died in the first place. Then again, what if they both where just imagining things? She spoke her voice shaking trying to comfort herself along with Victoria '_I-I'm sure it's just a rat... or something...'_

Erik couldn't help but smile at their panic stricken talk. They where so foolish to think of him right away, then again why not think of him right away? He was in all a ghost right? He realized that he could not stay here any longer. Someone would come up here and he was in no state to flee or fight.

He put his hands against the wall and pushed himself onto his feet. His gloved hand picked up the lantern as he walked towards his safety, his prison.. His feet were barely picked up off the floor, so that he makes little noise as he left the panicked ballet rats to themselves

**-This chapter was beta read by YiyangYoung. Thanks a lot to you this story will become better-**


	2. Home Alone?

**Nami-yan-**I shall be updating fast as the role-playing goes, lol maybe after a while I will lead off from it so you guys won't have to wait months for a chapter

**ModestySparrow9-**I Have always like the Idea of Erik and meg getting together her curiosity just seemed to make her wonder there. The website I role-play is mine so i can accept anyone that has the right stuff to enter. Here's the address its also set as my homepage.

**Kaya DC Pandora**- Thanks for your comment

Ok so I start on the next chapter. I'm getting ready to see the movie again tomorrow. Jumps for joy Wow maybe I'm into the poto too much….. Nah. So lets return to the story.

-

He had accomplished the task of returning to his dark home. His gloves where beginning to tear from the sharp walls. He had put his hand against the wall to hold him up. Looking ahead he saw the reflection of the broken pieces of glass that lay on the floor. The lantern swung around his hips as he tries to pick up his pace.

At last he had come to the entry way, the way he had escaped was through the mirror. For a moment he hesitated, what destruction would he find inside? Taking a step into his house he raised the lantern to eye level and its light cast around the room anger rises quickly as he glances around.

The Mob had come and thrown his things around. His music papers where thrown around the room. His desk had been upturned and the drawers where emptied. Candles where on the floor knocked over by the mobs carelessness. They had looking for anything valuable, his lip curled up disgusted at these humans messiness. What's worse was it was in his own house.

Then a sounded echoed threw the caverns from the underground lake. The sound of an oar hitting the water, someone was here! Erik quickly lowered the lantern and blew it out. Taking a few steps foreword he lightly put the lantern down on the old organ. Also on the Organ was a noose, his hand slides over the organ till he feels the coarse rope in his hands. He grips it tightly and moves towards the bank of the lake trying to make little sound as possible.

Upon Reaching the waters edge he stops and looks over the lake, in the distance a lantern started to approach. Erik did not wait to see who the person might be, whoever it was, they should not be here. Silently he moved to his right and felt his way up the wall a bit until he felt a nook in the wall. Carefully he moved himself inside the nook, here he would wait.

Who would wish to come down here? Most likely to checkout his house once again. His teeth grind angrily that others would still dare come here. He felt his limbs begin to shake from weariness so he leans against the nooks back. He sits there and waits for his prey.

…..:…..

Meg Giry had always been the one to poke her nose into things that where not suppose to be poked into. Her mother had forbid her to come down here, but she had the tugging feeling to know what REALLY happened to the opera ghost. She had told everyone that he had killed himself but she knew it was not true. For the fact she had no clue what had happened to him so that is why she had gone against her mother's wishing.

She had come threw Christine's mirror and down the chambers. It was a miracle she had found the right ones to lead her here. Now she was rowing up the lake towards the phantoms layer, she hoped that this was the way to his layer. Thoughts ran threw her mind, what if he was there? Would he hurt me? She hesitated with her rowing but shook her head and returned to it.

With some time passing by she began to doubted that she was going the right way. Then slowly within the light of the lantern she saw the shore. By now a current had taken over the small boat and had pulled it to the shore. With a delicate hand she reached out and picked up her lantern and held it high.

It all was silent…that sent chills up her spine. Lantern in hand she carefully let herself out of the boat, but as she swung her left leg over it caught and she fell into the water the lantern breaking and blowing out throwing her into darkness. As she landed half way in the water she let out a large yelp.

Her voice seemed to echo threw the caves and through the house, she stopped before letting herself up. Was she expecting someone to reply? Why would anyone reply? No one was here. She told her self that over and over again as she stood back up and made her way up the shore feeling her way along the wall towards the house, there had to be a light somewhere in here. She felt a nook in the wall….but passed it without though.

…..:…..

Silently Erik had waited, the boat came closer and closer, the light grew brighter and brighter. For a moment he thought that if the human came passed him with a light he would be noticed. The grip on his noose grew tighter as he heard the boat come up onto the shore. Then he heard the sound of something hitting the side of the boat and the crash of the lantern, to his luck the lantern also went out.

The yelp had surprised him. Why this intruder was a female, a young one at that. For a moment he had the flying hope that maybe she had returned to him. Maybe Christine had returned! He held himself from jumping out to see and listened a bit more. His hopes where dashed away as he heard the girl move her way up the wall with her hands. Christine would have known her way…..He cursed himself for letting him believe that it was her.

Anger burned inside of him, he wanted to spring at the person at whoever dared to enter. He twisted the noose in his hands and watched as the girl past by. As she past by he sunk out from the nook and walked silently behind her. He was close enough to snag her. With a silent snarl he raised the Noose and dropped it over the girls head. At That moment she seemed to remember about raising her hand above the level of her eyes. With a quick snap of his wrist he tightened the noose around her neck. It was not that tight, no he was not killing her, not yet.

With the noose tight around her he spoke close to her ear his voice raspy and malice leaked into his words. He was not as angry with her as he was angry with himself for believing that it was Christine. He twisted the rope around her neck tighter in his anger.

_Too late for that Mademoiselle, Fine lady I ask Why are you in my house?_

**-lets end this chapter with a bang. Sorry for those of you who have to wait. Cliffhanger for all of you, i found that I like them in books but then again they never have to wait-I have edited this chapter too- pokes Still need a beta reader**


	3. Surprise Surprise

_Today I got see poto again! Yippee! I was good as the first time. I still cry when Christine returns the ring to him. So why don't I quit my babbling so I can let you guys know what happens to poor Meg. Just as a heads up this chapter is a long one._

Surprise Surprise

The girl gagged, obviously unable to speak with his noose tight around her neck. By now her hands had flown to the rope and where held there. She did not struggle; that was good a struggle may have….ended it. Erik was not in the mood to deal with a fight, so he would end it quickly if a fight was given. He gritted his teeth and loosened the rope around her neck, by then the girl had fallen silent.

Not getting a reply, he decided to see who this girl was, He pressed his hand against her back harshly pushing her forward, he needed light to see her face. She seemed startled and stumbled, but she was able to walk forward. Erik had forgotten about his weakness for a moment; pushing himself to look powerful, weakness was not to be seen.

Coming to the organ he stopped, the girl did not know they were stopping so soon, took another step forward which ended in hitting the end of the noose; she gagged as it tightened. Erik had snapped it back, he felt her step back, foolish girl. Her visit would not be pleasant. He hissed in the darkness his voice spitting out words. '_Foolish Girl hold still or you will be eliminated by your own doing.' _

Reaching back towards the organ, he felt along the surface until he came to the lantern. He grabbed the light, and held it at his side. With noose still in hand, he reached for her arm and pulled back quickly forcing her to spin around to face him in the darkness. With a flick of his hand, he lit the lamp and the room filled with light illuminating the

girl's face.

…..:…..

As the noose slipped over her neck, Meg felt coldness sweep through her toes up to her eyes. Why had she been so foolish? She was positive that it was the opera ghost. She thought he wouldn't be here though…He had fled when the mob came. Then if she could she would have hit herself, oh course he would be here; this was his home!

The noose around her neck gave a jerk and was sent tighter, limiting her air flow. She gagged, this was going to be the end wasn't it? From beside her, a voice spoke malice dripped from the words. It echoed in her head. _'Too late for that Mademoiselle_!_ Fine lady_,_ I ask Why are you in my house? _Why? It was plain curiosity had drove her here. She tried to speak, but found that the noose was too tight she gagged again.

Panic was rising in her. What would Mama think? She would be ashamed that her own daughter had become a victim to the phantom, due to the fact that her mother knew almost everything about him. The noose loosened; but when she had the chance to speak, fear froze her throat. At that time, she felt the phantom push a hand across her back obviously trying to get her to move forward, but it was not expected she stumbled over her own feet. Afraid of the noose tightening, she caught herself and walked in the direction that the hand led her.

She could not see anything and she was wondering where he was leading her. She had heard about a chamber that was full of mirrors; it used for torture. She kept walking, not noticing the absence of the hand upon her back; she hit the end of the noose and stumbled backwards once again letting out a gag. The rope was beginning to cut into her skin. His voice, once again, hissed telling her to hold still. And hold still she did.

She heard him pick up something. Fear again bit into her as a metal sound was made as if he was lifting something above her head, was this it? A rough gloved hand rips her around to face him. Then a blinding light lit the room and she closed her eyes to get used to the light; she opened her eyes, but was not quite able to see who it was.

..…:..….

Surprise had lit across his face as the light lit up her face. Out of all people, it was Meg, Madam Giry's daughter. What the heck was she doing down here? The light had seemed to blind her, he watched as she blinked a couple of times.

Erik moved out of her view to think for a moment, he wouldn't be downing Madam Giry any favors by taking away her only daughter. That woman had done so much for him. If not for her, he would have been found out by now. He twitched in anger, he couldn't just get rid her.

Quickly, he moved behind her tones speak acidly as he fumbled with the noose and loosened it and took it off. _'Out of all people_,_ I thought you would know to stay away!' _He watched as she quickly spun around.

……:……

When she finally able to see, she blinked again, not comprehending what had happened. He had been right in front of her...right? Well, now he wasn't, no one was in front of her. She wanted to turn around to see where he was, but the noose reminded her of his words to stand still.

To her surprise, she felt the noose tighten; she had been expecting it tighten if anything. The voice, once again, spoke to her. How could this be Christine's Angel of Music? She listened to his words, was he letting her go? Her answer came as the noose slipped off her head.

Then feeling that she could move, she spun around turning to face her attacker. Her eyes fell upon his mask first and then his whole body, his outfit. She felt fear crawl into her bones as she looked upon the mastermind. She looked upon possibly the murderer of her best friend. His black hair was messy, slowly he began to disappear. Swirling and fading into darkness. Her felt her knees buckle and that was all.

Cold water splashed across her face. She stirred, but refused to open her eyes. That was a weird dream, she had been down with the opera ghost down in his home and he was there…Wait, her face was wet? She slowly began to realize the cold floor beneath her. With a startled gasp, she sat up throwing her body into a sitting position.

……:……

A look of horror came across her face as she turned to face him. His eyes narrowed under her stare. Her face paled even more than it was and her knees buckled under his gaze. He watched as her eyes rolled back. Why, she was fainting!

Erik had no clue why he did it. Maybe a reflex to it or something. What ever the reason, he had reached out and caught the falling ballet girl. He caught her with both his hands, slowly he laid her down upon the ground. He felt his strength waning. He was pushing it.

This was his chance, he could get rid of her, send her off in the boat. She would wake up on the shore and have to return…The thought was quickly vanished as he stumbled sideways, he wouldn't be able to pick her up in this state. He grumbled to himself, he had to get her out of here. She would have to be awaken and sent off.

Erik steadied himself before walking to the lake's shore. His hand was held out to support him from falling. Upon reaching the shore, he stopped looking down. Hand still against the hard sharp wall, he crouched down. Reaching over with his left hand, he removed his right glove and held it in that hand. Slowly, he cupped his hand and placed it into the water.

Pushing up with his legs, he stood and walked towards the fallen girl again. With his cupped hand, he turned it quickly dropping the water onto the girls face. Then he returned the glove to his hand. He moved his fingers around before returning attention to the girl. It was not that noticeable, but he was leaning on the Organ to stay upright. She stirred and then abruptly sat up gasping.

**Not much of a cliffhanger this time, oh well but its something. I have the next chapter ready but your going to have to wait due to the fact that its late and I don't have the time, but maybe tomorrow!-Chapter Edited By:****butlerphan666**


	4. Wake up call for two

_**Gerfan-** I used OC to mean Other Character, that's what I hope it is o.0 Yes I think Cliff hangers are good, they make you want to read my Story!_

**_Nami-yan_**_**-** Yes I can agree with that, all Cliffhangers are torture._

_**iSpeekyGreeky- **Don't worry . Im updateing almost every day with a new chapter. _

_**Countess Alana- **Thank you very much, I will do my best._

_So far all I'm getting is good comments so I'm guessing that I am doing well! I love the soundtrack! I bought it after the first time I saw the movie. It's very good. I have found out that sometimes it says three chapters but you can only acess one and two. So the way to get by that is in the url you will notice that the last number is the chapter number so you sould just put a three in the end to get chapter three. So lets go on……….._

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Black eyes watch her slowly turn towards him, Here we go again. Meg again let out a gasp and scrambled backwards away from him. She moved till she was against the wall. Erik watched her with a raised eye brow. With an annoyed sigh he repeats his questions. '_Now that you are awake I ask again, why are you down here Mademoiselle?_

Then Megs eyes seemed to look him up and down again, then some surprise was lighting across her face. What was this now? Then he realized that he must look pale and skinny for he was now a ghastly figure. The look of horror seemed to fade away slowly. Her face was no longer as pale. He watched as she stood and she replied to him. _'Missure, I came here out of curiosity, nothing more. I am sorry to have intruded upon you.'_

Curiosity? Well then she had a curiosity that would kill her someday. Then she went and apologized? She wasn't truly sorry, she had come down here on purpose and if he had not been here she would have most likely come back again. He started to feel light headed, he shook his hand and grabbed the organ with his hand to steady himself.

……::::……

When Meg had turned to look over her shoulder her face still wet she saw the phantom standing there watching her. He sight once again startled her, she rushed backwards into the wall. She was also to learn that the walls where sharp and her back was scraped. His voice again spoke, he seemed annoyed at her. Then again she would be annoyed with herself too.

Once again she looked him up and down, to her surprise he looked off. His face was pale and his body seemed skinny, he did not look like this when she had seen him in _Don Juan Triumphant_. She felt her fear ebb away. Why he was sick! She slowly rose to her feet he no longer seemed to be the opera ghost but a sick man. She gave him her reply to his question.

She felt slightly concerned, he looked like he was on his death bed. Wait, she was feeling for a man that almost killed her and possibly killed her best friend and her Fiancé? He was a murderer, but there was the sadness that words can not explain. He held all the sorrows in the world in those black eyes. She was now confused with her own feelings.

She took a step sideways away from the wall, trying to escape the pain that was nagging at her back. Yet she didn't want to move foreword towards the opera ghost still afraid of another attack. He was weak but he was still powerful and she knew it. His eyes seemed to loose focus for a moment before returning to her. She spoke to him her voice couldn't hide the slight concern. '_Missure are you ok?'_

……::::……

He watched as concern flashed across her face, it angered him that she would be concerned for him. Oh course he wasn't fine but he was not going to say that to her. Once again his eyes narrowed this time to slits. He was stubborn and did not like the idea of someone being concerned about him.

And yet the question had caught him by surprise, she had seemed to look beyond her fear. Letting go of the organ, He turned away his back to her, he was dismissing her no longer wishing for a conversation He didn't like this pity he was receiving from her. His voice was snapped out and anger was twisted inside of it. _'I am fine…..Now go!'_

He found that he words came out labored. He was loosing his composer as being stronger than he was. His breathing was coming in faster gasps. He felt as if his throat was swelling. He hoped that Meg would not notice.

Once again his gloved hand reached out and gripped the Organ tightly. He pushed his hand down trying to steady his swirling mind. His legs no longer obeyed his will to stand and his knees buckled. He tried to push harder on the organ but he felt all his strength leave him. He fell to the floor harshly.

He was in a sitting position and his gloved hands where on the organ's leg, from his failed attempt to stop himself from collapsing. His mind began to twirl and he felt dizzy, he held himself from fall to the ground by holding onto the organ with a death grip. He couldn't help but feel humiliated he was the most feared creature in the opera and he was on the floor in front of a ballet girl, literally at her mercy. He refused to turn his head towards her.

Once again he tried to stand but it only resulted in his head spinning more wildly. It was no use he was stuck there without use of his legs. Meg would most likely take the chance to flee, he had no way to stop her. He heard her say something but it was jumbled and he could not understand what she said.

He heard the sound of rushing footsteps, that was most likely Meg running for the boat. It would be better off when she left, he could die just like his life had been, alone. The to his surprise he saw out of the corner of his eye, meg drop down beside him. He felt her hand press against his forehead on the left exposed side.

What was this fool of a girl doing? He had told her to go but yet here she was by his side. He seemed to shrink away from her touch. He wished to grab her hand and stop her but he found that they would not let go of the organ.

……::::……

She watched as he turned his back to her and told her to leave. Half of her told her to flee from the killers house and never return. Yet the other part of her wanted to help him. Without help he would surely die in this state. The will to help won over her. Timidly she took a step foreword.

She saw his legs give out and his hands try to keep him up. He fell to the ground she covered her mouth to hold in a shocked gasp. Uncovering her mouth she said quickly '_Missure you need help!'__  
_

She rushed to his side and fell to her knees beside him. She watched him as she raised a hand to his forehead careful not to touch the mask afraid of him to turn on her if she did so. His forehead was burning with fever. She stood up and walked in front of him. She reached out her hand it offered it to him. She said '_Missure I'm going to help you, take my hand'_

She wondered if he wound be too stubborn to let her help him. His seemed to glance at her hand in confusion. How could a small ballet girl pull him up? She wondered the same thing but it was worth a try.

**-Ok done with this chapter, I am going to try to end all of my chapters with a cliff hanger so if you don't like them I'm sorry but your going to have to live with it. Also I am tired so typos may be there so sorry-**


	5. The Hard Trip

_**Stine-** Yes I know, my spelling is horrid along with my grammatical errors. Haven't heard of a beta reader…Maybe you could explain that for me._

**_BlackGoldSilverTiger_**_**- **Thank you for letting me know, Yes I have found that Erik shall forever be in my mind. The songs never end randomly hums Music of the Night_

_**Nami-Yan-** Yes poor poor Erik, I'm glad your enjoying it._

_Um I'm brain dead on what to say but anyways here is the next chapter! It had a bit more drama to it. This one Is going to be a along one I think………_

_---------------------------------------------------------------_

She thought she could lift him up? He weighed almost twice the weight of her. With all the weight he had lost it was less. He shook his head, she wouldn't be able to do it. She saw him shake his hand but she was persistent. She had the chance to leave, why didn't she? Then again he was weak and was unable to move, he knew that without her he would never make it after a day or too from dehydration.

Then again if he was to die he could leave this cruel world. For a time he was lost in his own thoughts. Heaven would surely reject him, so that would send him down below. The idea of living beneath was the same as he was living now. Why go through the pain to only go to a place that was so much like where he was? Might as well as save thr trouble of dieing for it.

With a look of slight disgust he raise his gloved hand out towards Meg's. He grasped her hand, his almost completely covering hers. Looking to his other side he reached up and put a hand on the top of the organ. He gave Meg a nod and pushed pulled upwards. He put most of his weight on the organ but in time it was Meg who pulled him up.

Once on his feet he held still his legs shaking with the effort to stand. From here he would do this himself he needed no more help from Meg. He pulled his hand free from hers and took a step foreword towards the hall that went back to his room.

As soon as his hand left the organ and he took a few steps foreword. His legs felt wobbly and he fell sideways hitting the stone wall. His shirt was ripped and his gloves where torn. He breathed heavily as he leaned against the wall. He knew then that he was going no where alone.

……::::……

He seemed to take forever before he took her hand. She was surprised at how large his hand was. He seemed to pause again for another moment before nodding and beginning to stand.

Even though he was skinny he was heavy, she began to doubt that she could pull him up. Slowly he began to rise, she felt herself straining to pull him up the rest of the way. Finally he came to his feet. What would he do now? Not knowing what he wanted to do she stood there awkwardly.

She watched as he slipped his hand away from hers and he tried to walk foreword. He ended up laying against the wall unable to go any farther. It was obvious that he wanted to go somewhere. She was the only one that could help him so she walked up to his side once again. She grabbed his arm without hesitation knowing what she had to do. She placed his arm over her shoulder. She said to him.

I Miser you are going no where without help /I 

Now where to take him. She tried to recall when she had been down here last time. Of course there was that room with the bed she had seen down the hallway that he was trying to pass through. She guessed that it was his room. She started to walk in that direction she then said to him.

I Come Miser, I shall take you to your room. /I 

……::::……

This girl never quit did she? Meg Giry had surprised him yet again as she came to his side and placed his arm over her shoulders. She spoke to him, his eyebrow leaped up how did she know the way to his room? Then his eyes narrowed a bit, of course she had explored his house with the rest of the mob.

He found himself nearly being dragged by Meg considering the fact he could barely walk. He could not place his feet under him very well and had most of his weight on the much smaller Meg. She was about a foot smaller and yet she carried on.

He watched the floor making sure he didn't trip over anything. When he looked up he saw the door to his room off to the left but Meg walked on. Where was she taking him? Then he realized that she must have seen the guest room instead of his room. He brought his feet under him and managed to pull both of them to a stop. He shook his head at her and pointed towards the door. His voce now ragged spoke. _No that is……the guest room……….My room…..is there._

He raised a single finger towards the door. Then he looked upon the door and he realized that it was locked like always. The key was on the desk by the organ. Meg would have to return to get it.

…….::::……

She didn't know how but she was carrying the large man. Her legs where begging to burn from carrying both of their weights. They where finally getting a good pace when he pulled her to a stop. What was it now? His weight was still upon her then like a hammer a thought came to her, He's dead!

Then she was able to breath again as he pointed his finger towards a door. He was not dead! He began to speak but his words where labored and she picked up little from it. What she did pick up it confused her. He wanted to show her the guest room? There was no time for that they needed to get him to his bed. The fever must be making him delusional. She shook her head and once again started walking, his feet seemed to be glued to the spot. With another tug they started to walk foreword again.

She turned her head to look up at him. He seemed distressed about something, it must be about the guest room. He seemed to be fading with every step. She preyed he would make it to the bed. She picked up their pace. She must get there before he passes out or……..she stopped thinking about it there.

Her legs now seemed numb, her arms hurt terribly and a bead of sweat ran down her face. She had never worked this hard in her life. Finally they came to the room. This room had always amazed her with the unique items.

……::::……

Why didn't she understand that he wanted to go to his room? She was persistent with taking him to the guest room. It was farther away, as she tugged him again into a walk he could not find any energy to go against what she was doing.

It seemed to take them a long time before they ever reached the guest room. The room seemed muggy and he could not see clearly. He blinked a could of times, what was going on?

They again walked foreword towards the bed. The bed seemed to grow farther away. All he wanted was a bed, he felt anger start to rise in him. He felt like the bed was moving away from him. At last they seemed to come to the beds side, now his world was spinning quickly. The bed swept from side to side in his vision. Now he was feeling delusional, the fever was getting to him. All he wanted to do was sleep and here was the bed moving around. He felt his anger rose he spoke harshly to the bed. _Hold…….Still!_ Then his world faded into blackness. His knees gave out one last time and he fell onto Meg.

……::::……

She looked up to him again finding his face pale and eyes unfocused. He life seemed to be draining from him. She moved quickly to the side of the bed, he seemed to stare at the bed and a glare. Was his displeased with something she did. His voice cut like a knife threw the silence. Hold still? What was he talking about?

Just then he collapsed onto her. She cried out as she almost fell, his full weight putting a lot of strain on her small body. With the last strength she had she pushed him foreword towards the bed. He fell awkwardly on the bed his body imp.

Meg took a few moments of trying to catch her breath. She shook her head another bead of sweat dripping down her face. She looked up to find him still lying there in a position that seemed uncomfortable. She walked to the bed side and pushed his body over so he was laying on his back.

It was then he began to shiver, his teeth clattered together and his body shook. With a concerned frown she took out the blanket from underneath him and placed it on top. His shivering didn't cease, she again placed her hand to his forehead he still was burning. She ripped off a piece of her skirt and exited the room.

She turned down the hallway towards the lake. Once she reached the shore she dipped the cloth into the lake. She returned to Erik's side and placed the damp cloth on his forehead. Her eyes fell upon his mask, it didn't seem very comfortable to be sleeping with that. She bit her tongue, should she remove it? Christine had spoken of the horrors behind that mask.

Timidly she reached out towards his face, her fingers come over the masks top and slowly she removes it from his face. When she pulled it back she looked upon his face. It was red and horribly deformed his eye seemed sunken and his skin seemed to not fit his face. Words could not go into full description of it. After a moment of looking upon his face Meg turned away and placed the mask down on the desk. Yes his face was frightening but she was finding that one could get used to it.

Not really knowing what to do know she sat down on the edge of the bed. There was no chair and she didn't want to sneak around his house so she would stay here.

She felt her eyes lids start to drop, the bed felt unreasonably welcome. She felt so tired, what time was it? It must be late. She decided that a little close eye would not do her any harm. Slowly she drifted off telling herself only a few minutes then she would have to wake and do something.

----------

Slowly Meg opened her eyes, where was she? Then the memory came back of what had happened. Then she panicked, how long had she slept? Then she realized something was different than when she had fell asleep. Her head was rising and falling with breathing. Then with a shocked expression she sat up quickly. Why she had fallen asleep on Erik's chest!

Her cheeks become bright red with embarrassment. She hoped that he had not woken up, but when she looked to his face she saw a pair of slightly confused eyes staring back at her.

_-Aw….how cute, poor Meg what will her mother think? Well I enjoyed righting this chapter I hope you guys enjoy reading it! Erik's response will come in a day or two-_


	6. Underestimated Strength

**Rue Marie****- **_With my way of their speech, You mean the italics right? I like the speech to stand out a bit more than only putting quotations. _

_I for the longest time struggled to find out how to spell monsieur. Hits self I have been spelling it in different ways, my spell check could not pick it up. I am returning to correct my old chapters I am finding that it takes a day or two to correct them. So please be patient with that problem. Anyways here the next chapter for all of ye good people. _

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

He had not known anything that happened with Meg putting him on the bed. He had fallen into dreams, dreams that fell back to his past. It falls back when he had first taken her down into his home. That was when she didn't hate him, when she didn't know.

_He was writing in his opera when she came behind. She came from behind him when he was not looking and took off his mask. The feeling of his security gone was real, Meg had taken his mask off. Christine staggered backwards staring at him. He felt his anger rise just like it had but then it all changed, before he could yell at her she yelled at him. She called him a monster a devils child. He had lost his anger her words cutting him deeply he tried to reach out and tell her that it was ok but she backed away cursing him. She pulled out a pistol and pulled the trigger._

His whole body jolted as the shot rang through the air. He opens his eyes to look around, his gaze was foggy and still blurred. He once again closes his eyes the image of Christine's angry face returned. He opened his eyes to escape her glare. Now his vision was clearing and becoming sharper.

He slowly notices that he was in the guest room. Why was he here? Slowly the memories flooded back of what had happened. The blankets where on top of him, and a damp cloth was on his forehead. This was all of Meg's doing obviously. Where was the girl anyways?

As he took in a large breath he felt something press down. What was on him? He was able to pick up his head a bit to find Meg's head on his chest. This was something unexpected. Then he pulled out a hand and reached for his face, he found that his mask was gone!

Had it fallen off why he slept? He turned his head a bit and found it on the desk besides the bed. Why Meg had removed it! Anger flashed through him, what was it with Woman and removing his mask?

On top of him Meg stirred, he quickly raised a shaky hand towards the mask and pulled it towards his face and placed it on. Then he felt her head lift off his chest and he turned his head towards her. His eyes where still confused. She turned a scarlet red and looked away from his gaze. He opened his mouth to ask why dare she remove his mask when nothing but a scratchy noise came forth. His throat was too dry to talk.

Meg then stood up from the bed and quickly dashed away from him. Her eyes where puffy showing that she was near tears. He watched her leave angry still about her removing his mask. He wondered if she was coming back, Possibly not after what she had seen with his face. He drew up a conclusion, she had removed his mask and fainted once seeing his hideous face. Once she awoke she was to dash off.

…....::::……

Meg had never been so embarrassed in all of her life. During a opera she once had fell, but for some reason this was worse. Her face turned a darker red as she sees him look at her. He was awake? How long had he been awake? She bit her lower lip hot tears springing into her eyes from the shook of it all. Unable to take it she runs out of the room.

Once outside of his room she dashed to the room by the lake. She leans against the wall and slides down to a sitting position. The wall scratched her back but she couldn't tell in her clouded mind.

What had she been doing? What would her mother think if she found out?! That was something worse to think about. Her mother always was talking about appropriate manors and here she was sleeping on a strangers chest, The Opera Ghost out of all people!

Thoughts came to her mind maybe she would leave, she would rather do that than face him again. Then she remembered what a weak state he was in. He couldn't care for himself alone. She stood up this time trying to not touch the sharp walls.

He had sounded hoarse as he had tried to talk to her. He most likely was needing some water. She bit her lip as she looked around, she only found a glass not even half way full. She grabbed the glass and looked for a place to get water. There was the lake but that was unsanitary. She started to walk down the hallway again till she came to room that looked somewhat look like a kitchen.

She found a dink and filled the glass up with water. She returned to the room, before she entered she took a deep breath and stepped inside. She didn't know if he was watching for her because she was looking down at the floor she walked to his side and put out the glass offering it to him.

He seemed at first to not want it, then she realized that maybe he could not move his hands still too weak. Before she could bring the glass to him he reached out a took the glass from her.

Not knowing what to do she stood there, still keeping her head down and not daring to meet his eyes.

……::::……

He still felt completely lethargic, why she was out there Meg should get some water. That was, if she was coming back at all. He gaze turned to the door but she still had not reappeared. What was he doing? Was he beginning to depend on her? No he just needed water and the only way to get it was through her. But the nagging feeling of that he was in her debt tweaked him a bit

He watched as she entered again through the doorway, she seemed like s servant keeping her eyes down cast as she rose up the glass turning her head away from him. His hand reached out and grasped the cup, He put it down on the table beside him, he wouldn't be able to drink laying down. He needed to sit up but would he have the energy?

He places his hands against the bed and pushes down hard. Very slowly he rises up half way there his elbows folded and he fell back onto the bed. He gives out a sigh this would do.

He reached out and grabbed the glass again he raised it to his lips and let the refreshing water run down his throat, when he felt that he might be able to talk again he lowered the glass witch was now half way empty. He found his voice and spoke, voice still ragged he spoke. '_Why did you remove my mask?'_

With the little use of words he began to cough, a first it was light but soon he raised his hand to cover his mouth as he coughed harder. For a moment he sat there coughing, his frail body shook with each cough. Finally he ceased to cough and his head laid back against the wooden bed board. He felt exhausted again, he closed his eye a moment before reopening them to listen for Megs reply for she was taking her time to answer.

…....::::……

The first thing that came to her mind when he spoke was why he asked that questions. It seemed a bit off to her. 'Why are you helping me' would have seemed more appropriate but no he asked why she had removed his mask.

She had two reasons for removing it, one was that he looked uncomfortable with it on while he slept and two She had the nagging curiosity of what lay behind. Christine had spoke of it but she had shuddered half way through and was unable to continue.

She was not going to tell him though that she had removed it because she wanted to see what was behind. So she told half of it to him. Her voice was soft to him then it grew a bit as her defensive side kicked in._ 'It seemed awkward to sleep in so I removed it is that a problem?'_

His eyes narrowed dangerously. He then spoke to her his voice slightly agitated, she had hit a nerve. It also was stern as in a order. '_Yes……Do not do it again.'_

He was acting like she was going to go up and take it off out of no where! She was not that stupid, she made a mental note to keep an eye on him when he gathered more strength. She then said to him sarcastically '_Well Monsieur I'm afraid you will just have to get over that…'_

She had not meant to say it in such a tone but he was making this whole mask thing a bit too far. She watched as anger flashed in his eyes. She stood up maybe she should leave him to think to himself. She couldn't help but glare at his nonsense.

……::::……

Yes, he was thinking that she was that stupid. Christine had done it twice so why not Meg? It was in there personality to always get into others business. She watched as she resented what he said. Her voice was sharp as she spoke to him telling him to get over it. His eyes flashed angrily how dare she! How dare she speak to him like that, he was not forcing her to stay in his house. He felt exposed now that she had seen under the mask, it angered him so.

He watched her with narrow eyes. If only he could move more than his hands. Then again it might be all that he needed….The girl stood and turned to glare at him it was then that she had taken a step towards the door a step closer to him….

With quickness he snapped out his hand and grabbed her forearm. He gripped her hard and a fierce anger burned in his black eyes. Even though he was weak from his illness he still had a strong grip. Hiss voice hissed out angrily as he held onto her hand '_NO! I shall not just get over it, Do you understand me?!'_

She flailed about trying to get free, she then began to yank backwards trying with all her might to get away. Erik saw the anger in her eyes. She yelled back at him '_Let me go!'_

He did not obey and every time she pulled away he tightened his hand. He never saw it coming, nor was he expecting it but Meg's hand flew from his left and hit him squarely across his face.

**-I think one of the biggest cliffhanger yet, what has gotten into our little Meg's head? I shall maybe wait to put up the next chapter…..Just hold you guys in suspense. No I won't do that, lol it will come up asap-**


	7. The Departure

_I'm taking it that most of you guys enjoyed my last chapter. Go Meg! Then again she just hit Erik not who is not just a guy who would gaze at her stupidly. I Hope that I do both of the characters right this chapter…..It was getting hard with the emotions because Meg was not talked about that much and Erik well, never got slapped so I'm going off what I would think would be the reactions. I love getting your reviews so send them in when your done reading. This chapter is longer than most._

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

No one had ever treated her this way! Men never really acted this way to her, then again it could have been that they where afraid to face her mother. His grip on her arm was strong she had tried pulling away but it had ended in getting her more bruises.

She was tempter to slap him but she held back her impulse to do so. This was all over his stupid mask! What was the big deal? She felt her own anger rise as he 'overreacted'. This all was going to far.

Her arm was starting to go numb from the lack of circulation. She knew that she would be bruised. She felt the temptation again rise to slap him. She said through gritted teeth. _Let go!'_

He did not let go of her arm but gripped harder persistent for an answer. That was it she was not going to take it any longer. She quickly raised her hand and brought it down towards his exposed cheek.

She hit him hard the sound echoed in the room. His head had been slapped to the side and the mask had become loose.

She felt his hand loosen, It had worked! She went to jerk her hand away for a last impression. He would not grab her again after this! Then to her surprise as she jerked back his hand gripped tightly to her wrist.

It was then that she looked into his eyes, the way he was glaring at her made her stop flailing for a moment. His where mere slits and his hand was growing tighter. The exposed side of his face was bright red. His body seemed to shake from anger.

It was then that she realized she had made a mistake recalling Christine talk about his short temper. Yet in her growing fear she refused to back down, he was weak so what could he do?

He had loosened his grip for her wrist for a reason. As she glared at him but it began to fade as he let out a angry cry that shook the walls of the stone house. She felt a pain shoot threw her wrist. The pain was from her wrist bending backwards. She gave out a loud cry of pain.

The only way to escape the pain was to fall to the ground, it was then that he let go of her. Her wrist hurt terribly, he had possibly broke it. If not that it was sprained badly.

……::::……

For a moment he was frozen by shock. She had hit him! His mask had nearly fallen off but with his unused hand he pressed it back on. He felt his temper snap. How dare this girl, how dare she? Did she know what she was dealing with? His mouth opened in a snarl and his angry voice cried threw the house.

He had little to no options what he could why just laying there. He had the use of his hands and that was all that was needed. He loosed his grip so he could grab her wrist.

He had watched as her face became triumphant as she tried to jerk away. Oh he was not done with her yet. Once her wrist was in his hand he twisted his own wrist making hers bend backwards. It twisted farther and farther.

If she would not fall her wrist would break, she had not noticed but the longer he held that position the paler his face got. His breathing was coming in heavy gasps. Finally she dropped to the floor.

His hand let go of her wrist and he lifted it back to his side. He sat there staring at the ceiling. He half expected the girl come back and smack him again. He had now made himself harmless as a flower. He could barely move his head let alone his arms.

He heard Meg whimper and scurry backwards until she hit something hard. For a moment there was silence except the heavy breathing from both of them. Then he heard sobbing coming from Meg.

He hadn't broken her wrist it was only a sprain. What was the girl sobbing about like this? He managed to let make his head turn towards the fallen girl.

She had become a white figure. Her body shook and sobs racked her body. She held her hand close to her chest and her other hand rapped around it. In her eyes was a fear as if she was staring at a monster.

Suddenly he felt a twinge of regret for breaking her like this. He turned his head away and laid limp once again in the bed. She had realized what he was a monster, all she had done was care for him and he had nearly broken her wrist.

He was a monster, no one should take care of him. What he needed was a long painful death. He spoke to the poor girl tiredly. '_Take the boat back, leave me, your help is not needed anymore'_

……::::……

When he at last had let her go she had crawled away as far as she could. She hit the wall and curled into a ball. She was taking care of a monster! She was not one to break down and cry. The last time she had cried was when she had lost her father all those years ago.

Now she was sobbing her body shook with the fear. Christine had once called him her angel. This was no angel. She looked up for a moment expecting him to be over her ready to give her another beating.

She saw him in his bed, he was once again pale and his breathing was labored. He was not going to come after her now. She didn't dare get close to his bed fear entering her blood and spreading quickly.

He then spoke to her and told her to leave. She took up the chance and stood quickly before running out of the room. She ran to the lake and stepped inside the boat quickly. How was she going to paddle back with her wrist?

How was she going to explain this to people at the Opera? And her mother! Her mother would know, she didn't know how but her mother would know. She reached for the long pole thinking that it would be faster then paddling.

She pushed down with all he might sending the boat foreword. Pain shot threw her hand and she closed her eyes. She opened her eyes again to find to her frustration that they had only gone a few feet before stopping.

She let out a cry of frustration and continued on. She finally was able to get a momentum going. Time seemed to drift by and she arrived at the shore. She got out of the boat and looked around before dashing up to the room.

……::::……

Erik had heard her leave quickly, then he was left to reflect upon what had happened. He sighed, so much had happened. He now had a pounding head ache. He closed his eyes, he felt exhausted again.

The girl would not return and he knew it. She had seen his face and he had scared the girl, she would never come back. He slowly felt himself fading into blackness sleep finally came over him. He slept lightly, he would have tossed and turned if he had not been weighed down by blankets.

……………………….A few hours later

He awoke sometime later, he was falling back to his old schedule of sleeping only a few hours a day. He felt rested now, maybe he could move around again.

He lifted his hands and pulled off the blankets, he let out an agitated sigh as he found that he could move his legs and body again. It was about time.

He pulled his legs out of the bed and placed them on the floor, now here was the real test. Could he walk? He pressed up with his hands and pushed himself up into a standing position. He felt like he had finally accomplished something.

It was like he had new legs, he felt like they where made of jelly. He started to walk across the room and with each step he was able to walk more stably. He exited the Guest room and headed towards the lake, his hand still had to be placed against the wall for support.

He made his way towards the organ, he placed a hand fondly upon it before looking around. All the candles had burned out, he went around and relit the ones that had gone out and lit a few more.

After lighting the last candle he looked down to his gloves, they where torn and worn. He had also noticed that his jacket was ripped. He walked down to the room where he had tried to get Meg to go to. This time he had the key and unlocked the door and stepped inside.

He made his way down to a chair and sat down at a desk. He took off both gloves and the jacket. He also had to remove the cape, Under his jacket was a white shirt. He then placed down on a desk and stood again. He walked across the room to a old wooden dresser.

He opened up the top drawer and pulled out an unlabeled tube. He had made his own liquid leather if you wanted to call it that. He sat down and began to work.

…………………Some more time later

He was finally done fixing the jacket and gloves. Now they just needed to dry, slowly he stood up and looked around the room. The people had not broken into here, he felt relieved that at least there was some secrecy to his home.

He placed his hand upon the desk as he stopped, had he heard something? He walked out towards the door his steps sure but slow. He opened the door a bit wider and looked out. He saw nothing there. He shrugged his shoulders and walked back into his room when a soft timid voice echoed through the rooms. '_Monsieur Phantom?'_

**-Hmm interesting huh? Any guesses to who it is? With your review tell me who you think….. -**


	8. Broken Spirit, Broken Plate

_Ahh all of you guys seem caught on what is to happen! I got a few votes for Meg, Madam Giry and Christine. All would have a nice twist to them. Countess, my cliff hangers may never stop! I love them even though with a story I'm reading I about to die because she is taking for ever to put in the next chapter. L'Wren I think you are right, then again she has no clue what is going on at the moment. Also Gerfan the tube of leather is just one of his creations. I have the next few chapters ready to be written, there is a nice twist coming in the future. Well lets see who was the mysterious voice that calls to our poor Erik! I'm sorry but There is little of Erik in this chapter. This chapter is my longest one yet….it was a while before a good cliffhanger came along. :D_

-

Meg had run away as fast as could away, up that narrow hallway and into Christine's old room. Tears had fallen from her cheek and led a path to the mirror from the lake, yet there was no one there to fallow them.

With one hand she closed the mirror, the other was grasped closely to her chest. Worry crawled into the girls eyes. Would he come after her? She looked around the room for something to block the mirror.

Her eyes fell upon a dresser, this would have to do. It was beside the mirror and would only have to be pushed into place. She walked to the side of the dresser and put her back to it. She pushed with all she had with her legs until it slid in front of the mirror hiding it from view

She fell to the floor breathing heavily, once again she started to sob. It was for out of fear more than anything, she couldn't see how Christine had ever called him an angel. For all she knew of Christine…she had fallen beneath his rage.

Slowly the sobs quieted to sniffles and the throbbing in her hand returned. She slowly stood, sitting here crying was not going to help with anything.

What would she say to her mother? That was the last thing she wanted to face. Was she to say something like 'Well mother I went down to see the opera ghost's house and he was there. I helped him to his bed because he was sick. Then he almost broke my arm.'

That sounded extremely stupid. Her mother would be thrilled to here it! She walked to the door, she had locked it like her mother always told her to do. So she pulled out her mothers keys and unlocked the door and slipped out. She nervously looked over her shoulder. Good no one was there.

She turned her back and locked the door again. Once again nervously glancing around she dashed off towards her and her mothers room.

The Opera seemed empty, she wondered why. Practices where supposed to be going on but there was only silence. She stopped at her door and took in a deep breath. She hoped that her mother would not be in here.

She opened the door not moving inside as it swung open to revile an empty room. She let her breath come out in a rush as she walked into the room and closed the door. On the inside of the door she found a note written in her mothers neat hand writing.

_I had to go into town for some business that concerned the opera house. Practices have been canceled but that means that next week they will have to be doubled_. Meg groaned but read on. _I shall be gone for the next few days. Child stay out of trouble! _

Things could not have been better for her. She went to the bathroom and rummaged threw her mother's things. She winced as she twisted her wrist looking for a bandage. Finally she spotted it, she reached down and grasped it quickly pulling it out.

It took about twenty minutes to wrap her own hand, it was hard to apply a bandage on yourself. Once her hand was wrapped he held it up to look at her work. Her wrist still hurt but with the limited movement it had helped.

She felt herself getting tiered how long had she been down there? She turned towards the bed…it seemed so welcoming. She walked towards the bed and sat down, she had not felt the need to change so she laid down and fell into sleep.

……………………….A few hours later

Meg had slept without dreams, she thanked herself for that. She had fear of nightmares of seeing the horrid man with a mask on half of his face. Lucky none had came.

She had rose from her bed and walked to the mirror, what a mess she was! Her hair was still up from a while ago but was in a knotted clump. Her day cloths that she had slept in where wrinkled and where covered in dirt.

She soon set herself to work making herself acceptable. She than began to think, where was the phantom? He had not come to her so he must not be searching to kill her for what she had done. Then again he had been bed ridden, maybe he was still sick as ever unable to move.

What if he was dieing because no one was taking care of him? She slowly stopped brushing her hair and thought for a moment. She caught a glimpse of her bandaged hand and she felt some anger rise within her. If he did he deserved it! She began again to brush her hair this time with more force.

She had changed out of her clothes to something nicer. Still she had been unable to get the thoughts off the opera ghost. Maybe she should just see if he was ok If he was she would return quickly….if not she would…she would do what would be necessary.

She then remembered that he had not been there for weeks. His food would have gone bad…that is if he had any. She went to the little kitchen that was inside of there little condo like room. She managed to grab a couple of items and put them inside a woven basket.

She then picked up the basket and her mother's keys before walking out of the room. Yet the hallways still seemed to be empty, wow everyone was quiet when he mother was gone.

She quickly walked down the hallway towards Christine's old room every so often looking over her shoulders. At last she had arrived at Christine's door, she placed the basket down and opened it up pulling out the keys she slipped it in the door and turned.

It was then that she felt a hand upon her shoulder. She nearly jumped out of her skin and froze. She began to shake, it was him she was sure of it. Than hand grasped her shoulder tightly.

She turned her head around slowly her face pale. The face she saw was not expected, she relaxed. It was only Sorelli the lead ballet girl. Upon seeing her face Sorelli let go of her and asked with a stern voice. '_Where are you going with that basket?'_

Meg had never been a good liar, she bit her tongue and stumbled over a reply. She placed her bandaged hand behind her back. _'I wanted to be alone………..In Christine's room' _She couldn't help but look away from the curious gaze.

Sorelli fell for it thinking that Meg was truly disturbed with her friends disappearance, She patted Meg on the shoulder and left.

Meg watched after her surprised that she fell for the lie. She did truly miss Christine but this was not the reason. Thinking of something more she yelled out to the lead ballet girl. _'Please make sure that I am left alone, I do not wish to be disturbed'_

She got a nod from Sorelli as she disappeared around the corner. Turning back to the door she pushed it opened and stepped inside. She quickly locked the door behind her.

Meg than placed the basket down on the ground and the keys on the dresser. She had to move the dresser away so she could return. She paused for a moment thinking.

Should she really go back down there, he had tried to kill her…..Twice! She then stepped to the side of the dresser again. Her mind was made! She once again put her back to the dresser and pushed. She felt herself strain before it even budged.

Once again the mirror was reviled, she stood to catch her breath. She walked to the mirror and pushed it to the side. She was having her ballet work out here, and her mother was going to work them over time!

Meg sighed and returned to grab the basket. She could leave the keys here. She then stepped into the stone hallway. She took a step foreword then remembering to the close the mirror she slid it back and headed on her way back down.

Now that she was well rested she was able to go through the lake quicker. When she was half way there her wrist was beginning to throb again. There was no stopping her no though. With each push she felt anxiety rise. Would he attack her again?

Finally she reached shore. She timidly crawled out of the boat but didn't move far, just incase he was to come after her again. She paused to listen then her voice called out. '_Monsieur phantom?'_

It seemed so weird to call him Phantom or Opera ghost. He must have a name, she had gone threw her stuff but had found nothing. Maybe he didn't have a name…..

Then she saw him, fear went threw her, he was walking! She fumbled with words and picked up the basket. She turned back to him, he had a look of mild confusion on his face. It was then that she noticed that he did not have his black jacket on but the white undershirt. Also his hands where gloveless, she remembered they had been ripped.

His surprise faded into a glare his voice spoke to her sending a chill up her spine. '_Meg Giry Why have you come back?'_ She noticed that the storm in his eyes had left, he was glaring at her but there was not the anger that he had when she had left.

Finally finding her voice along with her courage she spoke replying to him. '_I came back to be sure that your well monsieur.' _She then raised up the basket and spoke again this time her words sounded dumb to her. '_I brought you something to eat'_

Once again she thought, what was his name? She wasn't even sure if her mother knew. She felt slightly fearful was she asked him a question hoping that she had not made him mad again. '_Monsieur what's your name? Surely you have one. You know mine, yet you haven't told me yours…'_

……:……

He thought that he had scared away the girl for good. Yet here she was again…bringing him food. He found that quiet humorous that she had brought him something to eat. He was leaning against the wall watching her, she seemed to stumble over things to say.

Her fear was obvious but as she began to speak she became more confident. When she asked for his name he was caught off guard. No one had asked for his name, not even Christine she had referred to him as Angel or phantom.

He seemed to hesitate before regaining his composer. His name didn't fit him or the description didn't. He seemed to grab onto it as he opened his mouth and let his name out slowly. There was no reason to really hide it. '_Erik….My name is Erik.' _He had no last name to give no one had cared enough to tell him that. He was just Erik

He anger had disappeared in his time alone. He watched as she held the food, might as well take the food. Madam Giry had been so kind to him so he might as well treat her daughter that way too. He sighed and spoke again his voice emotionless. '_Come then' _

He then turned and headed back into the hallway. He had not lit any lights so he walking into darkness. He pace was quick and he turned into a room quickly. The room was very dark and shapes loomed in the shadows. He found a candle and lit it and moved around the room lighting candles so light would be in the room.

When he turned he saw Meg standing in the doorway frozen looking around for anything dangerous it seemed. She seem to think that he was going to draw her in the attack her. He couldn't help but chuckle at the thought.

……:……

So he did have a name, She thought for a moment. He seemed to despise the name, in a way he seemed humored by it by the way his black eyes looked. Erik was not that bad of a name, it meant Honorable Ruler. Then again maybe he found humor in that meaning.

When he motioned for her to fallow she hesitated. Where was he taking her? She then fallowed behind him. Not sure where they were going. But curiosity was her greatest enemy and she often lost to it and would stick her nose where it most often didn't belong.

She moved swiftly behind him when a thought stuck her. She had heard of a torture chamber full of rooms and unbearable heat. Was he taking her there? Was he going to kill her? Not sure she still fallowed him but kept her eyes open for anything strange.

She watch him turn into a completely dark room. She stopped, what room was this. She felt a bad feeling in her gut. Could this be a room that would bring her to her end? She waited for something to happen.

At last the room was lit up and she saw it was just a simple kitchen. It seemed safe enough. Slowly she entered the room ready for a knife to come fling at her. She was still wary about this man, not sure if she could really trust him.

She took a few steps into the room and gave a quick look around before returning her gaze to Erik. She then remembered Christine for some reason. What had happened to her? Slowly she spoke her body tense ready to run if he was to once again get angry. '_Monsieur Erik What happened to Christine?' _She was afraid for his response. Did he kill her?

……:……

He turned once she entered, he studied the room. Cabinets where left open, on the floor there was a broken plate. It was broken into large pieces but there where many. There was about ten to fifteen pieces. He lowered to the ground and carefully picked up the pieces.

When she spoke he tensed visibly, his body froze at the sound of her voice. He delayed his reply, putting the pieces down upon a counter top. He kept his back to her as he spoke his voice became harsh. '_I do not know, I was thinking that you would know more than I.'_

He kept his eyes on the plate pieces. He could fix the plate, he had glue in a drawer somewhere. There was no reason to throw away something that could be fixed. He never realized I but he could relate to the broken plate. It was broken and in the eyes of most it was ruined something that must be thrown away. He spoke his voice still snappy '_I did not kill her if that is what you are so worried about'_

In the eyes of Erik all he had to do was gather all the pieces and put them together and glue them together, yes it would always be cracked but it still was a plate and could be used right? It was all of a matter of thought. Megs voice caught him from behind '_You loved her didn't you?'_

Very observant wasn't she? He sighed before fiddling with the pieces he slowly began to align them into place. At last the where aligned out spread a bit apart ready to be glued together. To his surprise he felt a hand placed upon his back.

He drew away from her and moved across the room trying to find something to occupy himself with. He began to close the cabinets that the thieves had rummaged threw. Slowly he spoke, sorrow leaked into his words. '_It was a mistake…I should have known'_

He broke off there. He should have known that she loved Raoul more than him. He was a monster no one could love him. There was a saying that 'Only a mother could love that face'. What if even that mother had never loved it?

……:……

Meg watched him pick up the pieces of plate, she found herself worrying that he may cut himself. What? Why did she care if he cut himself it was his own fault. She convinced herself this and looked around the kitchen, it was obvious that it had been rummaged through.

She felt relived when he said that Christine was not harmed by him. Though she felt irritated by his tone. Why was he so snappy about it? Then she realized it like a brick had hit her squarely in the face. He had loved Christine! Why had it taken her so long to realize it?

When she snapped that he didn't kill them she, for once was not angry with him. Yes she was relived that her friend was safe, but Christine was strong and was now most likely wed to the Raoul.

So long as Christine was happy and safe Meg was relived. But what of this poor creature? Abandoned by the only thing he loved. She could now only fill pity for him.

She came up behind him as he was placing the pieces together. She spoke to him she spoke not really out of an question but more to point it out to herself. He seemed to draw away from her touch and he closed all the cabinets. When he said the that love was a mistake she felt so dumb.

She had called him a monster…..she had thought him emotionless. Yet he was suffering from a broken heart. Maybe that is why he had a mysterious illness! Everything was falling into place she was now understanding more and more about this poor soul.

She again came to the side of him, she wanted him to understand that he was not alone. She was ready to maybe help with the pain. She placed her small uninjured hand upon his rather large one. She spoke sadly and looked into his black eyes, he seemed to hold a sorrow that was more horrible than one could explain. '_Love is not a mistake, it just happens.'_

…….:……

He knew it would happen but did he stop himself from getting more involved with her. He thought that maybe if she would have never known…..He should have known that he could have not stopped that. Love just happens? Hmmmm that was an interesting way to put it.

His love for Christine had been a mistake, she never could have loved him. Yet because of this he seemed to be blind though to what was right under his nose.

Erik felt a hand come down upon his own bare hand. He turned to see Meg at his side, this girl seemed not able to quit. This time though he did not move away from her, he turned to gaze at her in the eye. His black eyes filled with sorrow.

He spoke trying to correct her no it was all a mistake. A mistake for believing that she could love him. The pain of it all was filling the cup, it was more than a man could handle. Then again Erik was no ordinary man correct? '_My love was a mistake….The facts where laid out before me but I ignored them I thought I could change things………'_

He shook his head at his foolishness. What was he doing? He was explaining his problems to this girl, but yet she seemed willing to listen. He turned his back to her and looked down, she seemed to feel sorry for him. He didn't want someone to be sorry for him, he just wanted…he wanted something but couldn't grasp what it was.

……:……

How could of he fallen so in love with her only to be turned down? She began to wonder if it was because his face or if she really did love Raoul. She probably really loved Raoul, then again she couldn't but feel that maybe she had let Erik to believe that she loved him too. It seemed cruel, but would Christine really do that to him?

He seemed so sad she lifted her hand to touch his face, but he turned away. Knowing why she fallowed him as he walked away. When he at last stopped she walked in front of him. Her eyes full of determination as she stared up at him. He watched her back his eyes telling her not to do it.

She was sick of seeing his stupid mask! Why was it such a big deal? Then again she had been taught to accept every one, no matter what. She spoke her voice slightly agitated. '_I wish you would remove that mask!'_

With that she reached up to pulled his mask off again. He tried to pull his head back but it was to delayed of an reaction. Sure she was defying him, but who cared? She caught the mask and pulled it off. She could not think straight, and as she stared up at the deformed side of his face.

She was determined not to flinch, and was doing a good job at it. She then looked up to meet his eye It wasn't till then that she realized the severity of what she had just done…

**-Oh its so long! I had to find just the right ending for you guys! Meg….what can I say about that girl? Good thing her mother is gone. Also I am looking for a Beta reader someone to correct all my chapters let me know who can do it-**


	9. Defiance

_Thank you all for the reviews! I love getting them, if they stop I shall stop writing! For now though you have nothing to worry about. I have been getting a few reviews saying that I need to edit my post….I can't find all the problems on my own I need a beta reader…I know I have already said this but no one has let me know if they could…I don't know how much I will write in the next couple of days due to the fact that I am going to go see my new horse! Yippee…I hope that he is black so I can call him Erik!_

_-_

He had seen her reach for his face but had turned away quickly. No, it was his security, he was not going to let her remove it again. He gave he a warning glare before walking away once again.

What was she thinking? She did not learn last time did she? He gazed off at the cabinet, the filthy humans had scratched it all up with there grimy fingers. He did not notice Meg come up behind him for he was trying to distract himself.

He had felt her hand rise up a second time towards his face. His hand snapped backwards but he was slower than usual and the mask fell away from his face. He seemed to shy away from Meg turning his head away. His hand raised to his face and covered the deformed side.

So this girl was still in needing a lesson. With his hand covering his face he looked down at her, his lips where in a tight line as he glared. She seemed to have a triumphant look in her eye. It infuriated him, his lip twitched in anger.

Maybe he remembered again that she had helped him, also her mother would not appreciate any of this. He snarled a took a step foreword free hand held out. His voice spoke dangerously through gritted teeth _'Give me back my mask **Child**'_

He spat out _child _as he finished. She was acting very much like a child one whose curiosity got to the best of them. He watched in his eye as a flicker of fear lit, then it faded as his insult was spoken. Her reply was short _'No'_

She then turned her heel and mask in hand stalked out. Erik reached out to snatch her arm but she was running now towards the door. Where was that fool of a child going?

……:……

What was she doing? She had to ask herself that…She just hated seeing the mask, we did he half to hide behind the stupid thing? She wasn't afraid, she was not going to gasp at him and scream.

When she saw his anger she took a step back, a feeling of regret crawling into her. Then he spoke to her telling her to return it. He had called her child! She was no longer a child, she was a woman. She felt her own courage rise with the feeling of rebelling. She replied to him with a no.

She watched him take a step towards her, she knew she was in for it. The insult still rang in her head making her not think about what she was doing. She turned around and quickly exited the kitchen. She had felt him try to grab her. Knowing that he had tried to get her she broke into a run.

She headed down the hallway to the open room with the lake. What was she to do now? She bit her lower lip thinking. She turned to the dark hallway, he was not there yet. She looked down upon the mask, this is what everyone knew him by.

She then walked to the lakes shore, she made sure that she had her footing as she stuck out her hand over the lake threatening to drop it. Her mind was whirling with thoughts trying to think why she was doing this…Enjoyment, maybe….a threat for if he came after her, no not really.

Fear still gripped her as she waited, where was he? Still with her thoughts she couldn't help but hold up a playful gleam in her eye.

……:……

Now he was just confused, he walked to the door and leaned out and watch her run towards the lake. Who did this girl think she was? If it was a game she was playing, two could go along. She was foolish, yet he found his anger had dwindled and he chuckled quietly to himself.

Erik exited the kitchen and walked down the hallway away from the lake. It was all dark so Meg would not be able to see anything. He dropped his hand away from his face as he grabbed his keys. He unlocked a door and entered the room. It was his room.

He walked down feeling familiar objects around him. He came to his dresser once again and opened the third drawer. He pulled out another mask. Yes he had another one, he had made two for any occasion like this one. He placed the mask back onto his face and returned to the hallway locking the door behind him.

Erik walked down the hallway and looked into the area with the lake. When she wasn't looking he slipped into the light and leaned against the wall causally. His voice spoke and it echoed threw the room, it dared her to drop the mask. Yet in his eyes there was a hint of humor. '_I would prefer if you did not drop that, I would not want to go threw the troubles of making yet another'_

He watched her face as it turned from shook to anger. He had spoiled her attempt…for revenge maybe? He couldn't help but smile at her frustrated glare. She seemed to think for a moment before smiling and taking a step back.

What ever she was about to throw at him he may never know. Taking a step back she found that there was nothing there but water. With a scream she fell into the water. Erik watched as she fell quiet humored by her behavior. Maybe now she would learn.

He saw her thrash around in the water trying to grasp the slippery edge but failing. He sighed and stepped foreword, he might as well pull her out.

He again looked to her, it was then that he realized that she was not trying to get but more of trying to stay above water. Her head sunk before she came back up. Erik quickly realized that the girl could not swim.

With her thrashing around she had managed to push herself away from the shore. Erik picked up his pace to a run as he saw her head go under once again. He was quickly at the waters edge and he leaped into the lake.

The water was cold but it never had fazed him. The only thing that slowed him down was the shoes, they had quickly filled with water and where making his feet heavy. Erik swam over to where Meg had lat been, he took in a deep breath and went under the water.

She was not that far underneath, he reached out and grabbed her forearm. He kicked with his back legs and brought them both the surface. Once Meg had broke the surface he reached over so he could rap his arm around her waist.

It was then that he began to kick on his side desperate to keep Meg above the water. When they had at last reached the shore Erik pushed Meg up with both his hands. Erik then pulled himself up with ease and moved over to Meg.

She was not stirring from the position he had left her in. This in a way seemed oddly familiar, him standing over an unconscious Meg. He had a hunch that water would not raise her this time.

He grabbed her shoulders and gave her shake his voice speaking out. He also felt a fear slowly arise with him what if he was too late? His moment of when he stopped to laugh at her. '_Meg Wake up!'_

……:……

She felt fear griping at her heart. She was getting further and further from the shore, tears filling her eyes. She was doing her best to stay above the water, but she was growing tired. Her fighting was getting softer. She had never imagined that her death would be so soon

She saw him coming. He was going to save her? Then again he would be repaying her dept to him. She felt his strong grasp around her waist. She suddenly felt safe. But then she saw only darkness.

It was weir, she was in a room full of swirling mist, or at least she thought it was a room… She was looking for something…or someone. Looking around she called out, all she could hear was herself breathing. Where was she? Was she dead? Calling out again she was shocked when the figure of Christine was suddenly in front of her.

She was shocked and called out to her. Christine seemed to ignore her but when she did speak to Meg her voice was soft but hard at the same time. '_What are you doing Meg? Cant you see he's a monster! Get away when you can! Don't make the same mistake I made!_ '

Meg was taken back by this. Her response was not expected '_Christine I can't leave him…I love him!' _

Christine grew agitated, she glared at Meg then. She walked over and shook her shoulders saying harshly _'Fine, then wake up_ '

With that meg jolted awake. She was not shocked by seeing Christine in her dream, but what shocked her the most that in her dream she said that she loved him.

-**Dun dun dun……I love Meg, I thought it was a nice little dream that Meg had. It will make her think for a while-**


	10. Goodbye?

_Ok it took forever to write this one, I have really busy and unable to have tie to type you guys the next chapter. Now I finally have found time to get on. I have two people who say they are willing to help me so that is great. Blondeducky77 pointed out that my chapters are short. Yes they are, I just found it easier for me to write shorter chapters, that way it gets to you guys faster and I often go till I meet a good cliff hanger. I have decided though that this chapter will be longer…a lot longer. Oh yah, Catmarie of course you love Meg rolls eyes _

_-_

She looked up at him, her breath coming in gasp as she tried to think her dream over. Did she really mean that, had she really fallen in love with Erik? It was hard to believe, no she couldn't it was just a near death dream stirred by strange emotions. But could she forget how safe she felt in his arms?

She looked at him sitting up, he said something about her mom and swimming, but her mind wouldn't comprehend that. Slightly dazed she said '_Sorry, but what did you say?'_

All she could see was his dark eyes, she couldn't take her eyes away, it was almost as if she was in a trance. Then she gave herself a soft shake clearing her mind. She tried to stand only to find that her legs were like jelly and she went tumbling down again.

She found herself once again heading face first towards the lake, great, right back where they started. She closed her eyes and waited for the fall, but the hard concrete never came. A strong hand grabbed her forearm and caught her.

The Hand placed her back on her feet. She looked around and found Erik holding on to her, he then turned and brought her away from the lake. Once she was a good distance away he let go of her arm and stared at her. He spoke then his words now clear but it wasn't the same. '_Nothing Important'_

Then she thought that maybe he would be angry, they both where soaking wet and the air was cold. But, If he was really mad at her for something he would have just let her drown in the lake. But why had he saved her, then once he saved her he proceeded to mock her. She just didn't get this man.

The cold air again bit at her wet flesh, luckily there was no wind down here. She felt her teeth start the chatter, she tried to stop be holding her jaw tightly together but It didn't work. She looked up to her rescuer and said. '_Thank you Monsieur for saving me'_

She watched as he turned around and took a few steps towards the lake. After she was done speaking she watched him shrug his shoulders. How different he was from everyone else. He picked up his mask that she had dropped before turning around. She couldn't help but roll her eyes, everything revolved around his mask or so it seemed. She had yet another question for him '_Why did you save me?'_

……:……

She seemed to be dazed, possibly she swallowed too much water. Erik watched her for a moment, under his breath he spoke, it came out louder than expected though. '_I Thought that your mother would have taught you how to swim'_

Luckily for him she didn't comprehend it and asked him to repeat it. He told her it was nothing important. He watched as she stood, or at least tried too. She stumbled towards the lake. Her legs looked like jelly and collapsed from under her sending her towards the murky water.

Erik quickly put out his arm out and grabbed her. Once he felt her in his palm he pulled her backwards so she could stand. He turned around and took her away from the lake making sure that she would not fall in again.

Something inside of him asked him why he again saved her. He shrugged it off and told himself that he didn't feel like another swim. He turned around to face her and behind her he saw the white mask still on the floor.

He walked foreword past Meg and towards the shore. He heard Meg give her thanks, he shrugged his shoulders it had not been anything much. Anyone would have done it, then again he wasn't an anyone.

He leaned down and picked up the mask. For a moment he stood there staring down at it. He let his hand graze over the top. His mask was his only thing that gave him pride. Many new the mask and feared it. It gave him a sense of power, without it he was weak. He turned around when Meg asked him why. He answer had already been thought up. '_I was in your debt, Plus I would not being doing your mother any favorers by watching you sink to the lakes bottom.'_

He notice her body give a big shiver, it was only then that he noticed that she was cold….very cold. Her lips where turning blue and her teeth clattered together. He on the other hand was not cold. He never was cold. He had groan immune to most cold temperatures.

Erik knew that he had some clothing in the back, taken from the stage. One of them she might like, he turned his back to her and walked a few feet before saying '_Come, I have some extra clothing in the back.'_

He began walking towards the room, he glanced over his shoulder once to see if she was fallowing. She was close behind him. He took her down the long hallway until they came to double doors, they where rather large and made of the finest wood. Erik put his hand on the door and it swung open to revile a room with a large dresser in it. There was other things that Erik had gathered over the years in there also. He spoke to her voice once again returned to its state of emotionless _'You shall find clothing in there, You can go threw the stuff till you find something that you like'_

He left her there to change out of her cloths. He walked away quickly disappearing into darkness. He had made his way to his room. Silently he slipped inside and closed the door. He changed himself into different clothing, this time his shirt was a deep red and he had replaced the gloves and jacket once more. He then came to the appearance of The Phantom once again.

After he was fully dressed Erik comes out of his room locking the door behind him. He Then makes his way into the main room with the organ. He sites down in front of the Organ his hands lightly run over the keys without making a sound.

……:……

She looking in aw at the great room before her, it really took her breath away. Hesitantly she walked inside the beautiful room, her eyes scanning every inch of it, top to bottom. She looked at him as he said she could chose something to wear. If the clothing was as exquisite as the rest of the room, then many of the dresses would be far to fancy for her. She turned in time to see him close the door to the room to give her privacy.

She was right when she assumed that the clothing would be wonderful. There were rows of bright, colorful dresses lining the walls of the closet. How would she ever find something in all this? Well it was always fun to look, even thought many of the dresses she would never wear she could still admire them, right? Of course she could!

It must have taken her about five minuets to find one suitable. Quickly she slipped out of her still wet dress and into the simple powder blue v neck dress that she had found. It had simple lines and a single white silk ribbon that tied around her slim waist. Figuring she had time to waste she spent a few more minutes looking through more of the fancy dresses.

When she finished looking at the dresses, she was about to leave to room when she spotted a full length mirror. It seemed to be the only one not broken, stopping she looked at the mirror, and she saw her self staring back. She smiled at her image she felt pretty, it was nice.

Leaving the room behind she managed to find her way back to the main room. She stopped in the door way and looked around. She soon spotted what she was looking for. He was seated at the bench of the organ not playing, just sitting there. He seemed to be lost in thought and who was she to interrupt him? Not wanting to say anything she just stood there, watching him.

He didn't notice her he just sat there silently. She watched him in silence, what was he thinking? She slowly walked towards him on once more steady legs. Stopping right behind him. What was he looking at? She stared over his shoulder at the organ, there was no music on the stand and he seemed to only be stared at the organ as if afraid to play it.

'_Monsieur what are you looking at?' _Her voice was steady, with almost a hint of humor in it. She would probably scare him, but that could be amusing. After all to say he was yet to be aware of her standing there. How long had he just been sitting there? Interesting. At last she spoke again, sarcasm oozing from her soft voice. '_You know people usually play music when they sit at an organ.'_

……_:……_

Dust had been layered up upon the organs surface, lightly he brushed away at the dirt causing it to fall softly to the ground. Key by key he wiped off the dirt, soon the true beauty of the organ appeared. When the keys where done he blew across the top sending more dust into the air. At once the organ seemed to glow in the rather dusty home.

Erik raises his hands as if to play but he stopped finger tips rested lightly upon the surface. He had last played this organ for the making of Don Juan Triumphant. It had not been played since. He felt the need for its music to split the silent air, but he couldn't find it in himself to play it.

He never knew that Meg was behind him, he had more of forgot her. He for the first time started to think what he was going to do with his life now. Should he return to the life of the Opera Ghost? The Mobs might come after him again, more caution was to be taken if so.

Why would he want to return though? Music…Music was lost to him a thing that had been taken away from him. He didn't know if he could hear Carlotta sing another verse, he would have to end her singing once and for all if so.

Then again where else could he go? This was his home, and yet his prison. Others feared him because he wore the mask. It all was fear for the unknown. The idea drove him mad that people feared him just because of that. That's why in turn he gave them a reason to be scared. He now enjoyed there fears because he asked for it. He sighs and it seems to ripple threw his whole body. He stared at the keys as his thoughts whirled.

He shook his head as he still looked at the keys, he was used to being alone so he had not been waiting for Meg to arrive. When he heard her voice he turned his head sharply to see her over his shoulder. He noticed the humor in her voice as she spoke. He glared up at her not in the mood for joking around, he then stopped and looked her up in down. She had chosen the light blue dress it fitted her well. He turned his gaze away and stood up.

He moved out from in front of the Organ he again glanced down at it before he returned his gaze towards Meg. She spoke again mocking him. Once again his eyes narrowed, she was pushing it. He then took in a breath and calmed himself down his face stayed strait but his eyes show the humor. His Voice spoke quickly throwing back a quick remark. '_You know people usually swim when they jump into a lake.'_

Once again he was beginning to get lost inside his own mind with thoughts. He realized that she must have been down here a long time, with the exception of the time when she went to repair her hand. Her mother would have come searching for her by now. He turned his gaze to Meg and asked. _'Where is your mother?'_

……:……

He wasn't as surprised as she had wished but still she could tell that she startled him a bit. That was good enough for her. She looked upon his face, well at least half of a face and a mask, she could tell that she had clearly annoyed him. He didn't want to be bothered at that moment. Oh well that was too bad for him.

She glared at him when he remarked on her swimming skills, he went too far with that remark. Bu then how was he supposed to know that she had tried to learn when she was younger. In fact it was her father who had tried to teach her. But how was he to know that after her fathers death she had never tried to swim again. She spoke with an agitated tone. _'I would like to see you try to swim in a corset'_

Her voice was no longer playful, It was cold and emotionless much like his voice all the time. She preferred not to think of her father, or her life before she and her mother came to live full time at the opera house. Se watched as Erik let out a amused laugh, it was chilling and made shivers go up her spine but she held her ground.

That was the same year she had began learning ballet. It had been a good way to get her mind off of things. He wanted to know where her mother was… _'She left a note saying that she's in England on business, why?'_

Still angered she watched Erik, he seemed quiet amused about her little comment. The way he was thinking made her even angrier, but she held her tongue. Humor was thick in his voice when he spoke _'Don't think they would come in my size…._'

She placed her hands on her hips, his humor was in poor taste. She fumed why he went on replying to her own question. '_Because she is not looking franticly for you, I would have thought that she would have come down here looking…I was just hoping the those fool of managers did not fire her or anything foolish like that……….Even if your mothers not here to worry you better be getting back._

She glared at him eyes narrowing even more. He thought he was so funny did he? Well she could be just as 'funny' as him. She was trying to think up something sharp to say back to him when she realized what he had said. So he thought he could just get rid of her like that? Ha, as if.

She still had questions to ask him. Since it seemed that he refused to kill her, it seemed that she was safe to ask all the questions she wanted. Besides how was she supposed to explain this dress? If no one from the opera house noticed that she was in a new dress her mother would surly find it when she got back. _'How do you know my mother?'_

……:……

He watched her smirk fade. He had touched a nerve and knew it. When she spoke about him trying to swim in a corset he couldn't help but laugh. He wouldn't ever try to put on a corset let alone swim in one. She seemed angered by his question, well he had been angered too but he had just thrown it back on her. He spoke raising a hand to his face. _'I don't think they come in my size'_

She seemed to still be fuming but the curiosity got the better of her. He shook his head and turned towards the boat, she did need to return. Plus her endless questions where getting to him. He spoke quietly in a more slow emotionless tone. He told her that she had to return.

He watched her eyes glare back at him, he still had on his smirk as he waited for something to be thrown back. Nothing came though, she seemed to be reluctant to leave. That would be ok, she was light and would not make that much of a problem. For the moment though he paused as she spoke.

His eyebrow lifted as she asked how he knew her mother. He had known her mother most of his life, from the time that she helped him escape up to he point where she was helping keeping him a secret. His smirk had faded to his thin line that he almost always seemed to have displayed upon his face.

He sighed, she asked so many questions! It was strange how much she was a like and yet different from her mother. He needed to return her before anyone came looking. His voice was quick and had an irritated tone to it. '_Long ago your mother helped me escape from a horrid prison. She lead me here and helped me live without the torment of others.'_

Erik watched her standing still, it was obvious that she was not moving. At the very least she was not moving without force. Erik took a few steps foreword closer to her, his eyes narrowed. If he could avoid throwing her in the boat he would. His voice spoke with a more dangerous tone to it. This time not asking but telling her. '_Mademoiselle get in the boat you shall return!' _He waited for her response, the look on her face told him that he was going to have to result to force.

……:…….

Meg knew she should stop asking questions, but once more her curiosity got in her way. For as long as she could remember she had been asking too many questions, most at the time at the wrong time. The first time she remembers her mother getting really mad at her was when she was asking too many questions about the phantom of the opera. Funny that now she would be asking him too many questions about her mother.

So he wanted her to get into the boat? Well if he was going to take that tone with her, it was going to get him no were in their little battle of wits. She wasn't done asking him questions. With her face strait she asked another question '_Why where you in prison?'_

She watched as he gritted his teeth. Now she was getting somewhere, maybe he would realize that she could not be pushed. Then his emotion changed and he laughed out loud his cruel voice echoing off the walls. He walked up to her, it was then she remembered his grip on her wrist, he had been unable to walk then and he had been weak. He was not weak now……what harm could he do to her now?

For a moment his eyes closed, and when they opened is looked as if she saw the pits of the underworld in his eyes. They burned with hatred, and yet there was pain. Words where thrown at her his voice in a low hiss. '_Why do you think? Why have I been down here all my life, why have I endured hatred from everyone. At least you know that, if not, you are one who does not notice what ever goes on'_

He reached out and grabbed her arm, his hand was tight around hers. He began to drab her towards the boat. Once again something snapped in her and made her want to rebel against his strong hold yet again. So he thought he could use force on her again did he? Well this time she was ready for him.

When she felt his grip upon her arm yet again she felt her own anger rising at his inpatients. As she was pulled along she did the first ting that came to mind and sat down. She pulled all her weight down as she sat on the cold grounded and smirked up at him.

This was rather amusing to her actually, to think that she was down here. A place that she had been forbidden to go. Not only that but she was talking to the opera ghost, who was, but a man. Well, she wasn't really taking, for the most part she was just getting him angry. Her voice spoke rather calm '_Monsieur you should really work on your anger…'_

……:……

When she did not move he gritted his teeth, she was pushing the wrong buttons. When she asked (yet another) question he laughed cruelly his voice splitting through the air. This girl was clueless to the world, she did not know of the wickedness of men. She did not know that they all judged on appearance and how they tormented ones who where not perfect.

His eyes danced with hatred, memories flashed in his mind. His mother trading him to the gypsies. The cage he was placed into the whip that was brought down upon his bare back….The bag with two holes that he had placed over his head. It was all too much, he let a hissing noise emit from his throat as he reached out and roughly grabbed her arm. His grip was tight but it was not like the one that he had on her that one night. He turned with her still in his arm and started to walk foreword dragging her if necessary behind him. Words where spat out expressing his feelings.

Erik all of a sudden felt his hand being pulled down. He turned quickly, maybe she had fallen. It would have been for her own good. No she had not fallen then she had merely sat down in protest. He watched her for a moment as she smirked up at him.

His gaze did not change from his sullen angered mood. His mouth was in a strait line and the anger seemed to die into nothingness. His eyes once again became unreadable nothing but black holes upon his face. His voice spoke cold and still irritated. '_If you insist on making it this way than shall be it.'_

Erik walked over to Meg's side he paused for a moment. Why, for a moment of suspense if you could call it. Still holding onto her arm he pulls up making her come to her feet. With his other arm he rapped it around her waist, then he lifted her into the air she lands upon his shoulder. He then started to walk foreword. He didn't know how she would respond to that, he could really care less. He walked away from the lake this time though. Going in a boat with her like this would not be a great idea.

He heard her shout from upon his shoulder. For the moment he ignored it, he walked towards the long hallway. Stopping for a moment to make sure his keys where in his pocket. Hearing the clanking sound of the keys he walked on.

It was than that she began to struggle, like she suspected it had little effect on him. He just held tight to around her waist so she would fall or he wouldn't lose his balance. Once again he heard her speak. '_You know monsieur, the lake is the other way.'_

He chuckled as she spoke yet again. His voice spoke it held the humorous tone again. '_We are not going to the lake….No you have proven to be too difficult for that…I can deal with you in other ways though' _What he said was entirely true but the way he said it may have seemed to mean something else. His pace was quick as he turned down another hallway. They passed door after door, for once the hallways was dimly lit lighting there way.

Coming upon a plain wall he stopped quickly. Her weight was thrown foreword but he had been prepared for it placing a foot foreword for balance. He put his empty hand on the wall and slid his hand down it. Meg was facing backwards and was unable to see what he was doing.

The wall the opened like a door swinging inside. Erik stepped inside quickly and the door slammed shut beside them throwing them into darkness. Erik then pulled Meg from off his shoulder and set her down upon the ground with a thud. Erik reached into his pocket and pulled out a small candle. He managed to light it and set it on the floor. The room was full of mirrors and a metal tree stood off to the side. 

……:……

She couldn't read his expression on his face. What was he thinking? He did not seem too angry with, actually that was pretty good for him, considering his record. She stared up at him, the smirk leaving her face. He was up to something. All of a sudden he swept down and lifted her off her feet. The next thing she knew she was over his shoulder. She called out _'Excuse me what do you think your doing?'_

He ignored her! This was frustrated for her, she kicked around a bit but found it got her no where. Where were they going? All she could see was behind him as she tried to wiggle free of his grasp. She was tempted to punch him, but she had a feeling that would have little affect. She looked at the lake and the boat at the dock. Where was he going? The lake was the other way. Her voice was annoyed, not likening the position she was in. '_You know Monsieur the lake is the other way..'_

She felt a fear began to arise with in her. Meg struggled as best as she could trying to get free of his grip, but he only held her tighter. She felt her heart beginning to beat faster, what did he mean he had other ways to take care of her? Where was he taking her?

He found it funny, but then again his humor could be in very poor taste. She tried to crane her neck to see what he was doing when they stopped, but had no luck. Where every they were going the door needed a key.

He put her on the ground, not very kindly. It was dark, she felt fear coming over her. Where was she and why did he bring her here? He then lit a candle and she felt all color drain from her face. It could not be? They were only rumors! But here she was in the room she had heard so much about.

There were mirrors on ever wall, a giant metal tree was in the center of the room. She looked up at him, not trying to stand knowing her legs would not hold. At last she found the strength to speak…ok it was only one word. '_Why…?'_

……:……

Erik did not turn to look at her as he set off across the room. He stopped at one of the mirrors and reached down into his pocket and pulled out the key. He reached up put the key into a slot. He didn't twist it, not yet.

He turned to see that Meg's face was pale and she stood there like a deer in headlights. She managed to squeak out why. For a moment his eyes softened, he turned his head away sharply and listened to the sounds from the wall. Not hearing anything he turns again to Meg.

He walks over to her and crouches down. He looks at her his eyes once again emotionless. When he met her eyes he saw much fear for what he was going to do. He was not going to do anything…but he had indeed frightened her. He speaks quickly to her his voice the same as his eyes, but yet they where soft compared to his normal harsh tone. '_Don't worry its just another exit, What ever you do though do not ever come back this way. If you do I may not know for days so do not try to return.'_

Erik then stands back to his feet and walks towards the door. He reaches up and twists the key. The mirror slides open to an empty room. Meg would know her way once she got out. He motioned with his hands for her to go.

Erik watched her turn from terrified to angry. Why did he even try? He watched her as she walked quickly towards him her shoulder hitting his chest, what ever she was trying to make a point of it did not go through too well do to the fact that Erik was barely budged by it. It was so typical to do that. He narrowed his eyes at the back of her head as she past.

Erik watched as her form disappeared around the corner. Shaking his head he walked foreword and reached up pulling to the mirror back down. It threw him in darkness. This is how it should always be, him bathed in black shadows.

Sighing he reaches up with his hand and grabbed the key from the door. Then turning on his heels he again makes his way to the other side of the room. Once gain he unlocks secret door and he climbs through to the other side.

Erik quickly ended up in his room again, he walked to the bed and sat down on its side. For a moment he listens but not hearing anything he reaches up and removes the white mask. He laid in his lap a hand lightly rubbing over its surface.

Than his hand reached up and felt over the rotted flesh of his face. The rooms seemed quiet. He was surprised that he even thought of that, it always silent down here. It just seemed different with out Meg. He shook his head and stood up, placing the mask once again upon his face.

……:……

She could have sworn she saw a look of pity in his eyes before he turned from her. Was this going to be her end? Alone in this room with no one knowing where she went? She watched him as he just stood there staring at the wall. What was he doing? Not wanting to get him angry again she just sat there silently. She felt a single tear reach her eye, but she just brushed it away quickly, no she was stronger than that.

He came back to her and explained what was going on. She felt her fear wash away, but in its place anger began to set in. Did he find it funny to make her think that she was going to die, even after she had almost died three times in two days, well she could now make that fore times in two days. Well if this was his attempt to get rid of her he would get a rude surprise.

She stood up she brushed the dirt from the skirt of her dress. Her blue eyes were icy and she said noting as she slowly walked towards the open door. She kept her head help high and before she left; she stopped and looked him right in the eye. As she left the room she ran her shoulder into his chest walking away, yes she knew the way. But this would not be the last time he would have to put up with her, this could be fun…

**-Hey I told you this one would be long. This one to all of your surprise has not any cliffhanger then again you could call Meg telling herself that she would return a cliff hanger. I don't know when the next chapter will be up because this is close to where The Role-playing stopped but I will try to make it asap-**


	11. When Decisions are Made

_Howdy you guys! I am loving your reviews. I think that you guys are right Erik and Meg are the couple who tease each other but secretly like each other. How could I not have them both meet together? Fate shall be their friend…or maybe there enemy. I have many plans and twists for this story, we are only getting started so hold on!_

_I'm sorry for all of you dark Erik lovers but it will be a bit fluffy this chapter. I Think it fits though, don't worry it will not always be like this one. After it will get back to the way they where…..well I think. I only have 50 of the story under control considering that I control Erik and my friend Meg. Oh yah My friend has been bothering me too much so those who love Megs personality the credit goes to Catmarie._

_If anyone is wondering For the person talking I'm trying to put it in italics and put these markings around it ' ' If there is not those it will be thoughts. I will often say that they are talking also._

-

It had been almost a week since her encounter with Erik. Yet she had not seen him again. She could not help but always look over her shoulder. How could she forget how she felt while she was down there? Never in all her life had she felt so many different things, she had felt fear, happiness and an emotion that she feared to admit to herself love. It could not be, so she refused to believe it…

Her mother was due to return in a few days, so of course she had been practicing hard lately so that she would do well once practice resumed when her mother got back. She would have rather not practice and just laid but all the ballet girls had realized that when Madam Giry returned they would not be in shape. They would rather practice now than suffer.

Lacing up the back of her ballet dress a soft knock sounded on her door. That was odd, she wasn't expecting any one. She quickly finished up lacing her dress and walked to the door.

She quickly looked herself over rubbing a hand threw her hair. Now that she was presentable she opened the door. She met a man in uniform there. He was a bit shorter than average around 5'8". His eyes where brown but they where filled with pity. Now what did he want? He better not be some tax collector or something. His voice saw soft as he spoke. '_Are you Marguerite Giry?'_

He gaze her a weak smile and handed her a note. She looked down at it, it was different and looked rather formal. The man turned and left, Meg would never now but he was off to tell the managers the news……

Meg stood in the doorway and carefully opened the note. She wondered what it could be, finding it not opening easily she ripped it open. More carefully she reached in and picked up a note. As she read on her eyes widened with fear. Her hands began to shake she shocked her head hand raising to her mouth.

Her body shock harder and it came in convulsions. Her hand crumbled the note till it was a small ball. She reached over to the open door and slammed it as hard as she could. The door shook the walls. Meg breathed heavily and walked to a corner of her room where she sat down and curled in a ball.

……:…..

Erik had been slowly getting back into the routine of his normal business. No he did not leave any notes or talk to anyone. He know was only getting to know about everything again. Nothing had changed much those fools Firmen and Andre left.

The Opera was know manager less but other people kept it up and running. Moving through the walls and watching practices that where going on, nothing that interesting. He had found nothing new but at least he felt in control again. He would let everyone know that he was still here sometime.

Rapped in his cloak he leaned to go under a beam. Standing back up he stopped, he had an option left or right. Left would take him to the stage area and right would take him to the dressing rooms areas. There was only a few down that way. Meg's room was down that way too.

He turned his head down the way to the rooms he was about to take a step but stopped. What was he doing? Practices where going on it would be a lot more entertaining to watch the new singers try there horrid voices. Still he did not move, then he heard the slamming of a door. He made up his mind he was going to figure out what that was for. The would be the only reason.

Erik walked down the narrow passage way to the rooms. All the lights where out but in one room. Out of all rooms it had to be Meg's. Erik slowly moved his way down towards the room, he came to some stairs and silently walked down. He stopped as he came to a dead end.

For a moment he stopped and holding his breath he pressed his ear against the wall. He could hear Meg inside, something was off though. Erik reached up and pulled down on a rope that was dangling. Yet another door was pulled up and he quietly stepped through.

Erik walked into the room, the door again dropped behind him once again returning to a wall. He looked around for a moment, Meg was out of view for now. He looked forward and found a crumbled piece of paper on the ground. Looking around he stepped foreword and reached down to pick it up. Slowly he uncrumpled it and read it.

_Dear Marguerite Giry,_

_We are sorry not to notify you earlier but we got it threw as soon as we could. As you know your mother Alyssa Giry was in England on Business. On their way back on the boat 'Heart of the Sea' it hit upon a shallow Coral Reef, the crew did not notice the leak until they where out at sea. I'm sorry to inform you that your Mother was trapped on board and went down with the ship._

At first he felt saddened that she had died, the only person who had cared (or so he thought) was dead. He put the note down on the floor again. Then he realized that his pain could not be compared to Meg's. He took a step foreword and found her back to him. He speaks up for once his voice saddened it also questioned her. If anything she would drive him away, he could except that for all he had done to her. _'Meg?'_

Erik watched as she turned her head towards him, her eyes where unfocased for a moment she did not seem to recognize him. Then he watched as her eyes narrowed and grew dark. Here we go….He did not leave though he only waited. Her voice was angry '_What do you want?_'

He would not deny that she was a mess with her hair lay around her it was fuzzy and her face was pale and her cloths where wrinkled from her sitting there. Who was he to tell on how people looked? Her voice was cold as she asked him what he wanted. His mouth opened but then it closed, what was he doing here anyways? For a moment he stood there before he spoke again replying. '_I heard you slam the door and came to see why, I found the note…….'_

……:…..

She was now all alone. There was no else in the world for her, her mother and father were dead, her best friend was missing and now all she had was herself. She let her tears fall freely as she lay curled up on the ground. Sobs raked through her body, and yet no tears came she seemed beyond tears.

She heard her name called, after a moment she turned to look at the owner of the voice She looked up at him, she was so defenseless at that moment all she wanted to do was die, and in fact she welcomed it with open arms. Lifting her hand she wiped her nose, not carrying how she looked. Her dress was now wrinkled and most of her hare had fallen out of it's braid. She knew she sounded angry, but why should she care? He asked him what he wanted.

So he knew, she looked up to his face and for once his eyes where not cold. There was something else that she couldn't name it was not pity…maybe it was. She slowly rose to her feet, her feet shook and she took a step foreword and found her self falling towards him.

She landed on his muscular chest it was then that the tears came. Sobs racked her body and she shook as she cried, no longer caring about who he was. All she wanted was someone to hold her someone to help her. She didn't want to be alone, yet she was alone…no father no mother, no family. She had nothing anymore.

Much to her surprise and comfort she felt his strong hand rap around her back. He was being so gentle, it was so unlike him, at least what she knew of him. It was so unlike the last time they had met, when he had needed her. But now here she was in the arms of a man she hardly even knew. What would her mother think?

She began to cry harder her body fell limp, the pain was becoming to much. He held her up with one arm. His hand reached up and stroked the back of her head. She heard his voice it was so….peaceful, was this the voice of Christine's angel? _'Cry till you can cry no more'_

He told her to cry all she needed to, she was grateful for the kindness he was showing her. She felt so safe in his arms, she felt as if she could just escape the world if she wanted to. They stood there for a while. At last her tears stopped flowing and she pulled away from him, her arms wrapping around herself. She looked back at him her eyes still red._ '__I'm sorry monsieur, I got your cloak all wet'_

He probably thought her as a foolish child, lost in a big world with no one to go to. Letting out a sight she wondered what she was supposed to do now…what of her life? Would she stay here? The opera house had always been her home, but now it was so full of memories, everywhere there were memories of her mother.

……:……

He watched as she stood up and fell into him. It surprised him, he looked down to see her crying upon his shoulder. His rapped his arms around her, holding her. Somewhere inside of him a voice yelled at him _What are you doing? It took you forever to get her away and here you are holding her! _He pushed the voice away though. Something else arose in him something he had never felt, but he also pushed that away. With his gloved hand he stroked the back of her head.

Alone is what they both where, lost in this large world. He had been alone for all of his life why she had just had everything she had ripped from her. Yet what they could not understand was that hey had each other. Sometimes crying could be the best thing to relive emotional pain, he knew it. Erik spoke his words soft. He told her to cry..

She hid under his large frame as she cried. He held her there, how strange it was to be able to hold someone. She was without fear as she cried into him. He let go of her as she backed away he looked down upon her she then said something about his cloak being wet. He knew this, but he did not turn his head to look down to it. He spoke quietly replying. '_It is no problem Mademoiselle'_

He turned as he heard steps coming towards her room. Someone was coming, he should not be here, he should not be seen. He turned to Meg, he didn't want to leave her but he should not be in here either. A knock was heard upon the door. For a moment he stood there as if waiting.

Erik turned to the door as a second knock split through the quiet air. It was most likely telling Meg to come for the practice. He took a step back and turned to her. Her eyes where pleading, she came to him and took his hand. She told him not to leave her, he looked down again to her broken body. He looked around to the door again. He griped her hand in his softly then spoke. '_Then come with me'_

Yet another knock this time more persistent came through the door. The Ballet Rat yelled something that they heard about her mother and that they where only trying to help. It sounded as if she was trying to open the door. Erik still having Meg in his hand rushed towards the wall again. He let go of her hand to lower down and grab hold of a level below which opened the door. Erik stepped inside the dark hallway, he then reached out his hand as if asking if she still wished to fallow.

……:……

A knock sounded on the door, it was probably one of the rats coming to see why she wasn't at rehearsal, the next opera was to be _Turandot_ but at the moment the last thing Meg wanted to do was dance. The knock sounded a gain and a soft voice called to her through the door. She could answer it, but they would see Erik here...in her dressing room. That would be a hard one to explain.

Erik…She turned to him once more, her eyes were pleading as she looked up at him. She watched as he took a step back. No she could not be left alone. Would he listen to her, she was just a lost little girl. She moved to his side and took his hand. Her voice was feeble _'Don't leave me'_

They were trying to help? That's what it sounded like they were saying through the door. If they really wanted to help her then they would just leave her alone! God, her mother just died and they thought that she wanted to dance. She felt Erik pull her slightly then let go of her and, opening yet another trap door. She took his offered hand and gave him a great full smile.

One thought tugged at the back of her mind, if she wondered if she could ever return to the opera house or the light of day. All she wanted was to disappear into the shadows, to loose herself in the darkness…The Darkness that Erik seemed to have.

……:……

He watched her smile, it was something different. It was not a look of pity nor was it a look of fear or hate. She trusted him…It seemed to have hit him hard. It was not visible but it was deep within him. He took her hand as she came through the passageway. Once she was through the door dropped lightly. They where thrown into darkness. Erik spoke to her quietly. _'Stay close to me'  
_

He told her to stay close concerning the trap doors he had made. If she was not going to stay close she could fall through one. More slowly now he led her up the stairs and back towards his home.

They moved silently through the hallways, he led here through some windy tunnels before they came to the lake. The boat was in place, and Erik walked them both down to it. The silence between them seemed defining. He let Meg get into the boat first then he untied it and entered himself. He spoke quietly yet still his voice echoed off the walls_. 'I'm sorry….for what happened last time you where here………I was troubled.'  
_

Erik pushed down on the stick propelling them foreword. After he spoke he fell silent, he again thought about his own confusing feelings. It was nothing like he had with Christine…he just didn't know what to think. He didn't know how to think anymore.

He nods when she replies telling him it was alright, she was so quiet. So unlike last time when he couldn't get her to shut up. He again reached foreword with the long stick and pushed off the lakes bottom, the boat sailed smoothly foreword. He looked up and saw the opening towards his home. He directed the boat towards the shore. The boat softly beached it self. Slowly Erik got out of the boat and walked towards Meg, She seemed distant.

Erik reaches out to help her out of the boat, he then turns towards the rooms. She seemed tired, weary. He reaches takes a step foreword and says. _'Come you must be tired, I have a spare bed'_

Meg nodded and said 'I guess I am a little tired.' Her eyes had dropped and she looked like she was holding in a yawn. Erik merely nodded and walked foreword taking her with him. They went down the path way and down to a room that Meg would have well known by now. It was the room she had mistaken as his own. Erik let go of her hand and opened the door. He realized that she possibly had nothing. Erik then said, '_If you wish I shall get some of your things'_

……:……

Into darkness they plunged, Her heart pounding, she had never been this way before. How long had a trap door been in her room? How many times had he used it? Was there a trap door in every room? When he told her stay close she drew herself closer to him, the dark sending chills down her back.

After what seemed like forever they were at the edge of the lake, the boat was docked and seemed to be waiting for them. She wanted to say something to break the heavy silence around them, but no words came to mind.

The boat moved softly under her, small waves splashing up against the boat as they glided over the misty lake. She breathed in the cold air, it was so nice down here, away from all of the noise of the opera house above. She would have gone crazy is she had to stay there for another moment. It was odd to be sitting in the boat and not have to row, the last two times she was down here she had to row herself, it was kind of nice.

He was sorry for the last time she was down here…that was nice to hear. Of course she could forgive him, the bumps and bruises healed, but there was no erasing to anger she saw in his eyes when she had first gone down there. But if he was truly sorry, like it sounded like he was, then she could find it in her broken heart to forgive him. _'It's fine Mousier, really it is…'_

She was tired, yes. It seemed like forever since she had opened that horrid letter. All at once every thing that had happened to her that day seemed to catch up with her. As they sailed into the dock she felt as if she could set her head down and just sleep on the boat.

She took his hand as he helped her from the boat. She gave him a grateful smile for letting her stay here. Her voice was soft as she did her best to contain a yawn as she said that she would wish to sleep.

She realized at once where they were going, they were heading towards his bedroom. She didn't want to take his bed from him, but she was too tired and emotionally weak to put up any fight. So she just let him lead her to the room. He opened the door for her and what he said next caught her by surprise. Her head jerked up to look at him, surprise in her eyes. _'well um If it is not a problem for you.'_

That was un like him to ask something like that…then she understood, he pitied her, why else would he be so nice to her? Normally she would have gotten mad at him, she didn't want his useless pity, but now she didn't care, nothing mattered anymore. She looked at the bed, she was so tired. Her eyelids were heavy and she longed to just lay down for a few minuets at least. The last she saw before she dropped into the dream world was Erik nod and him leave.

**-I don't really know what to say…this chapter was a little gooey but next chapter it will change dramatically. I hope you enjoyed this sad chapter-**


	12. Masked Feelings

_Thank you all for the reviews. It has been a while since I have written…..Its only been a few days but I like getting a new chapter up every day or so. Life has been a roller coaster for me and so bare with me, if there is any long delays in my chapters something big night have happened. Surprises would not be anything new but anyways I should shut-up about my life and continue with our very confused characters._

**_ashanti01_**_**- **Hmm I don't know how long they will be together, like I said the fluffiness dies and it will replaced with…..mixed feelings. This chapter turns dramatically( not going to say too much :D)_

**_ModestySparrow9_**_**- **Yes I type too fast and sometimes add a 'k' to now and sometimes I don't add it. My mind sometimes go to fast for my hands and I forget…..anyways pokes people Where are the people who said that they where going to edit my posts. I sent you emails letting you know what I needed but I have not got any replies…_

**_Rue Marie_**_**- **steps away Ok so I'm not inviting you to my funeral….lol JK_

_Here we go!_

_-_

She thought that he pitied her, he did but it was more than just staring off in a corner and saying 'I feel sorry for you' He was doing something more, all he had received if anything at all was someone say from a distance 'poor guy' then they would do nothing to make it better. He hated it, it was foolish to even listen to them they only said it because they thought it would make one feel one better but it only cut him deeper and made him angry.

Once he closed the door he started off towards the back. He passed they all seemed to be different from large French doors to old plaster ones. They where all darkly colored reflecting the mood on the whole house.

Erik came upon a Smaller dark gray plaster door. It only had a hole for a handle. He pulled the door open with some force. Beyond the door was yet another passage way with no light it seemed like a wall of black. Erik didn't hesitate to step into the darkness. Behind him the door swung shut like a heavy blanket he was hidden in the security of the darkness.

Once inside the black passageways he slowed his pace, there was no way anyone was going to be here so there was no need to hurry. He took a left at a fork and kept walking. His eyes had adjusted to the dark and he could see fine in the blackness.

He had it in set in his mind, once Meg was well enough she would return to the opera. Then again she was not sick, and yet she was. She was mentally unstable. Erik shook his head as he stopped. He had come to a place where the pathways stopped and fell below. Erik took a step backwards and then took a running step foreword and leaped.

He reached up and grasped a handful amount of ropes in his hand as he was in the air. His arms held him up as he swung across the hole. He looked up, reaching up he grabbed the rope and pulled his body up. He began to climb higher up into the opera. After a ways up his arms began to burn but he was almost there. Pulling himself up for the last time he comes to a passageway. He swings his body into the ledge and continues to walk on.

Soon he comes back to the place where last time he decided to check out the door slam. He walked until he came to the staircase, he quickly walked down till he came to the trapdoor. For a moment he listened. He only heard silence, it was safe to go. Erik reached down and pulled the door open, he looked round the room for a moment before he steps into the room.

A moment he stops and looks around. He sees a hairbrush on the counter and a few other things, might as well grab quiet a few things. He made a pouch like thing with his cloak and gathered several things. When he had the items he though important he quickly moves towards the door and departs into blackness.

Erik entered back into his house silently items in hand. He walked towards the guest room and stopped at the door listening to see what she was doing. He did not feel like barging, he had some manners when he felt like it…….

From the silence of the room rose the noise of rapid breathing, he wondered what she was doing. The breathing slowed and there was again silence Erik looked down to the handful of stuff he had. He rose his hand and lightly tapped it on the door. His voice spoke _'Meg?'_

……:……

After he left to do whatever he was going to do, Meg walked to the bed and sat down. She was so exhausted. Slowly she set her head onto the soft pillow and her eyes dropped as she fell into an uneasy sleep. Dreams overtook her troubled mind.

It was bright, too bright. Meg blinked a few times, but the light was still there, it was almost blinding. She was sitting on the ground, and then a shadow came over her. Looking up she saw the figure of Christine yet again. Meg had a feeling that she had seen this before. '_Meg why did you come back here? I warned you he's dangerous, why didn't you listen to me?'_

Meg stared up her friend, they had to stop meeting like this. _'Christine, what are you doing here? What do you mean he dangerous?' _Then she felt pain, her wrist stung and bruises appeared on her arms. '_See what he's done to you? Stay away from him Meg…stay away…'_

Christine looked down upon Meg's bruises, concern in her eyes. Slowly Christine started to fade away Meg reached out to grasp her but she could grasp nothing. Her mind started to turn, Meg let out a strangled cry in desperation. '_Wait! Christine! Don't leave me!'  
_

Meg jerked awake, what was up with that dream? Why did Christine keep coming to warn her against Erik? What did it all mean? Meg realized that she was breathing heard, and her face was sweaty. What was Erik hiding?

The knock on the door made her jump. She hadn't realized that she had been so deep in thought. She was about to call out 'who's there' but of course it would be Erik who else would be down here and knock before they entered a room. Hesitantly she replied _'Come in Monsieur'_

Ashe came in she saw the his arms were full of her stuff, she felt slightly sorry for having him go and get her stuff. Oh well. Her dream came to mind as she looked at him. She figured she might as well start asking questions, but the first one that came out of her mouth was far off subject of her dream. '_How long has a trap door been in my room?'_

Meg watches as He walks foreword and places the items on the bed, there was a brush and other small items. He had brought a outfit that she had placed on the bed before she had read the note. She looked up, he was departing again. When he heard her question he turned and sighed. He walked over and pulled up a chair.

Meg had not noticed that, it must be something new. It looked a lot like one from backstage but she shrugged off. That could be asked about later. Erik watched her staring at the chair and replied '_It's been there since before you moved in there. Why?'_

She was just wondering about it. She shrugged his shoulders, it was just a thought that she was thinking about it. Then she thought again…He could have watched her while she changed. She stared at him for a moment. He didn't seem like on who would do that.

Letting out a soft sigh as lay her head against a soft pillow. What now, she had been asking the question a lot lately. Yet though she wanted a lot answered she fell silent. How could she ever go back to her old life with out her mother?

Erik's voice split the silence. It was calm and it was inquisitive '_I thought you would have more questions to ask.' _She felt a anger bubble in her, he expected her to have more questions did he? Well maybe for once she didn't fell like talking, why did every one expect her to always be so bloody happy all the time, she wasn't a never ending talking machine!

Taking a deep breath she calmed her self. He wanted her to ask more questions, fine let him learn the hard way. '_Why do you live down here? What did you mean you were in a prison? Where is Christine? Why did you let her go? What led you to her? Why are you being so nice to me? How did you learn to write Music? Where did you learn how to sing? Why do you want me to ask you all of these questions? Why is life so unfair? What am I to do now…'_

Her words slowly faded away as she choked on her words. She turned her head into the pillow and warm tears once again began to fall. It was all too much, why….why, why, why. Her head screamed the question again and again. Sobs racked her body.

……:……

Erik walks in and places the stuff on The side of the bed. He turned to look at her when she asked the question. He could tell that was going to be question on top of question. He sighed and walked over to a chair and sat down in it. He had placed the chair in there when Meg left. He looked up and answered her question calmly. _'Its been there since before you moved in Why?'_

Erik looked up to see her sit up and reply to him. She was plain and simple, he had expected another question was going to come out after that. Yet none came, she was grieving in a different way he could tell. She was being quiet and talking little. He still couldn't figure out why he was caring. What was it? It was driving him mad to not know.

Christine had feared him, she had pity but most of it was fear. She came down because he told her too. Yet here was Meg almost begging to be with him. Now though she looked at him in a confused state. He wondered what was going through her mind. He sighed and looked around the room. The only thing he had changed was adding the chair. He turned his gaze back again to Meg. He spoke to her about only having one question.

He watched as her face grew angry she then calmed herself down only exploded with words rambling on and on. He only caught a few of the questions. He watched her from the chair his eyes watching. He had not really expected this then again he wasn't expecting anything anymore. He didn't know what to think what would happen.

He felt himself get angered, all he wanted was to help for once and was does he get? A woman's ranting anger. This is how the whole world was, if you give a little they take and leave. Not giving anything back, he felt the erg to stomp out of the room. He glared at her for a moment before she broke into tears. Then he felt himself being brought back down from earth, she was mentally having a breakdown and he was not making it any better. He stood and walked over to the bed he sat down on the bed he laid a hand upon her shoulder and spoke. Words stumbled out without much thought '_I'm sorry Meg…..I am just can't understand'_

She kept sobbing, for a moment she stopped. She began to shake underneath him. What was happening to her now? When she turned to face him he saw the anger in her face, she was shaking in anger. She yelled out at him angrily. _'How could you understand? It's not like any ones ever loved you!'_

His eyes were so cold, full of anger and spite. His cold stare priced her already broken heart and chilled her to the bone. Is seemed that in his eyes all the pain of the world resided there. 'Oh God he's going to beat me!' Meg thought with fear as she felt herself tense up as he stood quickly, but he surprised her by leaving suddenly. The door slammed and she half expected him to lock her in and let her rot away. But the sound never came and she was left in darkness.

To add to the pain already in her heart she now had to deal with the guilt of having said that to Erik. He had been kind enough to take her into him home when she needed someone most. Then she went and said something totally out of line. With a sigh she dried her tears on a sheet and got to her feet slowly.

She moved quietly to the door that had slammed only a few moments before. It bounced open and she peeked through the crack in the door. She was only met with moor sadness. He was crying! She felt a tear of her own fall to match his. Until he turned. Fear grabbed her and she found that she was rooted on the spot.

…….:……

Erik watched her, when she turned and yelled he was slightly taken aback. He recoiled his hand quickly as if she had tried to hit him. His eyes narrowed also meeting her gaze, then she exploded telling him that he had never had anyone love him. He leaped up from off the bed eyes now angry black slits. From his sudden movements his cloaked swished around his feet and slowly ceased to move. For a moment he didn't move just staring at her.

He then turned away and was quickly out of the room. He slammed the door shut behind him. He felt tempted to lock it to let her rot away in there. In his fury he kept walking, his pace was quick and he soon disappeared into the shadows of the hallway. He stopped at a door and quickly pulled out his keys. He fumbled with them for a moment before he got the right one he unlocked the door and stepped in. He quickly closed the door behind him.

Erik walked into his room and stopped, his back leaned against a wall and he sighed. He ran a hand through his hair before standing up right and walking towards his desk. He removed his cloak and set it upon the desk chair then he sat in it. He lowered his head into his hands. She was right, no one had ever loved him. No one had and no one ever will. His couldn't help it but his body began to shake angrily. Why had no one ever loved him? It was because of his face, some would dare correct him and say that it was him as a murderer, is you look beyond that you find that he kills for the anger of man kind. And since childhood he had been hated because of his face.

Erik reached up and tore the mask off his face harshly, his own nails cutting into his deformed flesh. He did not realized in his anger that he had cut himself till the blood dripped down his cheek. He took out a hanker chief and wiped it away fiercely which had no prevail. Why had he been cursed like this? Before life had he committed a crime that made him this way? He looked down at the mask, its white glow seemed to shine in the dark. Erik snarled at it and chucked it across the room. It hit the wall hard with a loud snapping noise and fell to the ground with a thud. Erik again placed his head in his hands. It was then that he began to weep. Tears fell upon his exposed flesh, mixing with blood. He cried quietly to himself shoulders hunched over in his pain. There was no one in this world who could care.

He felt anger grow at Meg, she was not cursed, she did not have to live in this underground world. Someone would take pity on her and take her into there home. Some fine suitor would come and carry her away. Someone could always love her. She only had a broken heart nothing more nothing less. He would never be accepted anywhere. Who would take in a monster? They would call their men and imprison him just because he looked like he did. He felt anger grow for Meg, she had have her life torn away from her well he had too but it had been torn away from the moment of birth. The only life he had was as the Opera ghost. A bloody tear drops to the floor. Erik again raises the handkerchief this time he gently places the Handkerchief on. He had never noticed but the door had bounced back open and left it ajar, open for any looking eyes.

**-They both have some anger issues…….My mom can't understand this but Erik has a big reason to be the way he is. Poor Erik, huggles Erik plushie She likes Raoul better than him! Not that I hate Raoul or anything its just that she thinks Erik deserves what he is getting. shakes head Anyways let the reviews keep coming-**


	13. When We Meet Again

_I told her about all your opinions she just wonders why we could like a murderer, I told her it was more than that. I found its pointless though, Anyways I got really bored yesterday so I drew a pic. of Erik. I would like to see your opinion on it. I set it as my homepage so check it out. Anyways I have answers to some of your reviews._

_**Snowfox2- **Good terms? Hmm Erik is pretty ticked at Meg, he is going to calm down bit but he will hold a grudge. Also after this chapter Erik will be in a very fowl mood. I added another twist to our poor characters, poor unhappy Erik._

**_ashanti01_**_**- **Yes meg was quiet brutal, I felt like I could give her a good punch myself but that is not really possible. It may seem to just be what he needs, but for now it does not help anything. _

_Anyways, I am going to see the movie again in a few days -jumps around happily- there will be about 10 people with me. Including my friend who rps Meg. Lets have an old friend join us in this chapter…._

_-_

Erik turned his head towards the door. He found that the force of the slam had made the door bounce open. There watching him was Meg Giry. He instantly turned his face away his deformed side hidden by shadows. With one eye looking at her he glared, he felt weak without the comfort of his mask. He stood and walked to the edge of the room where he had thrown the mask. This was all done with a strange calmness, though he felt anger twirl inside of him like a tornado.

Still glaring at her with one eye he leaned down and picked up the mask and looked at it before placing it back on. A facture ran up the side of the mask, it had cracked from his forehead down to his eye and stopped there. It looked like someone had hit him over the head with something heavy. Luckily it still fit his face and stayed in place. Only then did he turn to face Meg.

Tears no longer fell, but a path of where they had been was upon his face. He had pulled in himself into the shadows so she could not see. His mask was the only visible thing the crack was clearly visible and only added to his ghastly figure. Anger surged threw him, she was right now one had loved him, why would she want to be down here anyways? He spoke his voice dripping with malice. _'What do you want mademoiselle?' _

Behind his mask, inside of himself he was still crying. Crying for the cruelties of the world, crying for the mother he never had. Crying for love that never had been received. Behind his large and powerful frame was yet a human being who had been pushed off the edge. Yet he had caught on a branch on the way down, but he kept slipping farther and farther down the branch. Now he was on the edge and time was clicking by.

She had stepped inside his room even further. So much for a knock or asking for permission to enter. He eyes watched her, contempt written across his face. It was a look that he naturally had anyways. He stood there his chest rising and falling in his anger. His cloak stood still around his figure, time seemed to stand as they stood there in silence for a slight moment before Meg opened her mouth.

Words pored out of her open mouth , he caught surprisingly a large amount of it. She was sorry; sure she was sorry, was she saying that out of fear? What she said was not true; He almost snorted, boy was that something stretched from the truth. She started to something but changed her mind. She went on about there had to be someone in this world who cared for him.

Erik was irritated with her being in his room. This was his only place where he could be alone. He walked foreword his strides quick and he came to her side. For the third time his hand reaches out and grabs her arm. He swings the door open with his other hand and drags her out of his room with a emotionless face. He was contained enough to not grip her arms with enough strength to brake her arm. Once they where out of the room he closed it behind him, without him touching it the door locked itself with a click. Erik let go of Meg to spin her around to face him. Cruel humor danced in his eyes as he walked away from her. He ranted on angrily. '_Oh sure there is someone out there. Who? Meg can you name someone that could care?'_

His words where thrown out as if without care but each one pierced threw him like a hot knife. It was horrible, he personally knew how it felt a scar upon his back was a reminder of that. He did not stop to let her reply he went on his voice held a fake humor. His voice grew in volume as he grew angrier. As he went on he never really recalled what had happened over the past week. '_My Mother never loved me, No one that watched me in the cage, No one is my opera house, not Christine…..The only person that had helped me is at the bottom of the ocean!'_

Maybe he should just die, the thought had gone threw his head so many times. He stalked into the open of the room with the lake. He had referred to Meg's mother, he did not know if he had hurt her with that but he was feeling that he was beyond reason anymore…..Past the point of no return. He had not felt anything really important towards Madame Giry but now when he thinks the last and only being that had helped and somewhat cared for his well being was gone. Yet still he was blind.

-

She felt fear go through her as he turned and looked right at her. There was no denying the anger and hurt that was in his eyes. She felt even more guilt build up in her, God why had she gone and said that? He turned from her. Out of curiosity Meg interred the room, and looked around a little. She had never been here before...A gasp escaped her lips when she saw a coffin in the room. He slept in a coffin! Was he mad?

Where was he going? She watched him as he bent over to pick some thing up. When he at last turned to look at her she realized it was his mask he had picked up. Why was it on the floor? Then she saw the crack on the mask, so he had thrown it there. The crack made his appearance look even more frightening. She had hurt him even more than she had thought at first.

He demanded to know what she wanted, she took his rage and did her best not to flinch when he hissed at her. She had brought his rage upon her self and for once and she would take it as it came. Opening her eyes to look at him in the eye. '_I just wanted to say sorry…for what said back there…it wasn't true. I car…I mean someone out there erm I uh…'_

She had almost said it, she had almost confessed her feelings to him right in his face. She realized that she just rambled off, but she had covered herself pretty well. She nervously twirled her fingers in the dress.

Almost within a blink of an eye he had grabbed hold of her arm and she was being dragged from the room. She knew there was no point of fight it, so she just allowed herself to be dragged along. He was in so much pain, all because of her, well it wasn't just her…it was every thing, human kind in general. She was spun around to face him as he stalked off, his voice hissing back at her.

God was he so dense! Was he so blind that she was here? If she felt nothing for him would she have let him just take her from her room when she could of been with all the other dancers. Name one person who cared? Well even if there was only one she was standing right in front of him. His own mother hated him! Meg, even in her anger of the moment, could only feel pity for him. Her voice was dry and emotionless and when she finished she turned towards the lake, ready for him to dismiss her. '_I helped you, you are not as alone as you think, but if you want me to leave I will do so, I'm sorry for intruding on you.'_

She turned back to look at him, a hint of sadness was in her eyes, but she masked it well. He seemed to be soaking her words in. It looked like he was calming down. He told her she should return to the opera house above. She did her best to hide the disappointment she felt as she nodded her head and walked towards the boat..

Getting into the bat she grabbed the long oar and started to make her way back to the other shore. There was no point in staying down here, it was clear he felt nothing but pity towards her. She might as well go back to her old life, even if it was without her mother. Perhaps she could learn to love some rich suitor. Some had made there presence know before, but her mother always chased them away.

-

Erik stopped for a moment and seemed to calm down a bit. His hair laid messily upon his head from his hand running threw it. Erik turned to face Meg, it was then that she took a step towards the lake and she spoke. She had been here for him, it was true. The past days had just gone by, it was almost too much to handle. He had not really had time to think about Meg and the fact is that she had helped so much.

For a moment he held his angered stance. He should have just seen her off with a flick of his hand without care. Then he recalled the days before, she had taken care of him. She could have left on the boat, yet the only times she left she seemed to come back. She had not really showed hatred towards him. His face changed a bit and his anger disappeared. She was also offering to leave, his mind was so jumbled at the moment. He needed time alone also if she was to stay down here she would certainly become more like Christine did. White and ghastly, he could not let Meg get that way. His voice once again calm he spoke. '_No Mademoiselle you are not intruding, For now I think that you should return to the opera above. Before you know it they will be coming down here, I would prefer if that did not happen again.'_

He waited for her response, would she refuse to leave like last time or would she just leave? What he had said was true but yet it was the half truth. The truth was that he was afraid of getting too close to her. He would not condemn another soul to his horrid life.

Erik watched her leave on her own, she got in the boat and paddled off. For a moment he stood there, watching the boat disappear around the turn. He shook his head and turned away. Not a word was spoken to her as she left. He had nothing the say. He had not noticed the disappointment in her eyes as she left. She was like her mother offering help when it was needed. At least it was good to know that someone cared in some form.

-Three Weeks Later-

He had been pacing underneath the opera for a while. Thoughts went threw his head, the opera was still manageress but it was being run by some other people. There was no demands to be made until one clamed the opera. He shook his head. Maybe it was time to see what was going on, as in rumors and see if anything had been said about him. He quickly made his way threw the underground maze. He was up to the level right beneath the main floor. He needed to get higher to see what was going on. Then he heard noises above. One person spoke a man, Erik did not know him. Another person spoke and his heart nearly stopped, it was her.

She was here? Inside of his opera, again? He thought that she would not dare to put a foot in here ever again. The Changy would never let her, he possibly forbid her to come to this part of Paris also. He needed to see that it was really her before he made any actions. He set off at a run cloak flying out behind him. He climbed upwards high and higher until he was in a hidden nook in the wall where he was hidden by shadows. Yet he could see clearly it was her, it was Christine.

Erik watched her as she stood with some man. Strangely enough he was not the Victome or it was not that fool Raoul. He had the body of an Victome. He pushed the man aside in his mind as he watched Christine, she was nervous always looking over her shoulder. He had to admit that she had the right to do so. He let out a silent sigh as he waited. What did she want? She was probably here to see Meg and her other friends. Almost on cue Meg came around the corner, she seemed distraught. Then again her mother had just died so she had a reason.

-

Meg was once more attending ballet practice, they had already gotten a new teacher. The woman was nice, but could never replace her mother as ballet teacher here, or so some other girls said. She missed her mother, she scowled down at the white and pink dress. She felt it was an insult to her mother to be not wearing her usual black dress. But there was nothing else to do and she might as well go back to practice, besides she might as well not get out of shape.

She was jerked out of her thoughts as someone called her name. Looking up (she had been staring at her feet) she saw a woman and man sanding together. The man wore a suit and looked as thought he might be a new patron, but she shrugged it off. The woman was in all black and a lace vial his her face, but there was no way she could forget that voice. '_Christine! It's really you!'_

She whispered her friends name, it could not be… she was pretty sure she was not dreaming, or dieing for that fact. Running forward she flung her arms around her friend pulling her into a hug, and smiling for the first time since her mothers death. Her face brightened and her eyes shown as she looked at her old friend, but there was something wrong…

Meg watched as Christine smiled back slightly surprised at Meg's hello. Christine looked at meg concern in her eyes for a moment but it faded and her smile returned. Meg was so glad to see her friend again, Meg watched happily as Christine spoke '_Oh Meg! It's so good to see you! You must tell me what's been happing around here!'_

Meg smiled at her friend, finding that the smile would not leave her lips. It was great to see her friend it had been to long since that night she disappeared from the stage with Erik. Erik, Meg did her best to keep smiling at the thought of him. She had told every one he was dead, but if he found out Christine was in the opera house, and without Raoul. She prayed that Erik would stay down and not decide to come up that day.

Meg glanced over to the man who was escorting Christine, he was not as tall as Erik, but had handsome features. He seemed familiar, but ignored it. Turning she looked back at Christine. She scowled slightly at the lack of things going on, but at the moment life in the Opera house was rather boring. '_Not much really…'_

Meg turned back to Christine, would she introduce this man that was standing next to her? Christine got the hint and turned a hint of red. She had completely forgot she points to the man and says. '_Oh how rude of me! Meg This is Alexander De Changy, Raoul's Cousin.'_

Meg dipped into a ballerina curtsy to the man. He seemed nice enough, but Meg wondered why this man was here and not Raoul? Then two things clicked together, This strange man and why Christine was wearing all black. Raoul was dead.

The man, Alexander Dipped his head to her. He then spoke to Meg '_It is a pleasure to meet you Mademoiselle' _

Meg couldn't help but smile some more. It had been so long sense she had seen her friend. She was something the brightened her day. She listened around as it grew silent for a moment. Christine seemed to be thinking. Alexander seemed to be distracted on the upper level. Meg turned back to Christine as she spoke. _'Meg? What happen to him?'_

-

Erik watched as Meg lifted her head and saw Christine and the man, or more so Christine. She ran up and embraced her. They started to talk endlessly as the other man stood back. His gaze came over to the spot where Erik was. Erik freezes and the mans gaze passes over without care. When Christine asked Meg what was going on he turned to look at the blond haired girl wondering what she was going to say.

They had taken a few steps to the left, out of his vision from this position. He grumbled to himself quietly as he turned around, he would need another spot to watch. He found a pillar where he could easily be behind. Yet if someone else came from the other direction they would see him. He looked around and found a large group of candles. It was late anyways no one would notice a few lights go off. He walked over to candles and quickly blew them out, he was thrown into darkness. Slowly he moved to the pillar they where in his clear vision now.

Erik watched as Christine replied, she didn't say much. He didn't think she would say much, he turned as Christine introduced Alexander. So he was the fops Cousin. Erik shook his head, that all he needed another De Changy here. Erik then listened as Christine dropped his voice and asked about him. Well maybe there was another reason she was here. Had she given up on Raoul to come back. Anger burned inside of him at the thought. He stepped into the light, his cloak blowing around his feet. His posture was held tall as he spoke his voice bombed. '_Well I'm guessing that you are asking about me Christine are you not? I didn't think you would return'_

Anger dripped from every word like acid. What was she doing here? It was again tearing him apart to see what he could never have. Yet here she was asking about him. Was she expecting him to be her angel again? The angel had died, it had died with the rest of him.

**-Well I thought a little reunion would be nice. I would like to hear what you think of the new twist. I am happy to say that I do own one thing here in this story its Alexander! Ok I feel slightly satisfied. -.- **


	14. Digging a Deeper Hole

_Hiya peeps! I was thinking about waiting to write to add more suspense but I decided to be nice. (I am really bored) Haven't decided where I am going to end this chapter so if your wondering what this chapter holds….I have little to no clue because there is a lot of changes going on, A lot._

**_ashanti01_**_**-** Ok for question one about Raoul and Christine, Raoul had forbid Christine to come near the opera for fear of Erik. So she had never got to see anyone; like all her friends. I shall not tell, but Erik was only a portion of the reason why she returned and Raoul had been dead for a month. Christine wanted the comfort of old friends (Meg). She only wants to know what happened to her Angel of Music. I Don't know if I am explaining this well enough for you but yah….For all the other things I will keep my mouth shut (Don't want to give away the story) Also If you wish for Alexander to be more described I will try it._

_**Rue Marie-** Erik have mood swings? No one could ever guess -.- lol. Yes his moods change very quickly making him a difficult person to understand. I Love him that way though._

**_Countess Alana_**_**-** Christine just always seems to come at the wrong time. Then again it is not much of her fault because I made her go there laughs madly I am putting these characters threw a lot of stuff. Then again if I just had Meg and Erik come up and say I love you and it all be hunky-dory there would be no drama._

_-_

Meg smile slowly disappeared when Christine asked about Erik. It had to be Erik who else would she being talking about? How was she supposed to reply? 'He almost died because you broke his heart but I helped him and now he is almost back to normal.' She would say nothing of the sort. Was she to go with what they had said originally, the one that he was dead?

Then her dream popped into her head, Christine worried voice as she told her to stay away from Erik. Christine had told her he was dangerous, Meg knew that. She rubbed her wrist where Erik had grabbed hold of her. It was healed now but the memory was there. She looked up to Christine to find that she was no longer looking at her. Christine face had paled. Meg looked up the stairs to see where she was looking.

Erik stood there his face twisted angrily. Meg felt a twinge of fear go down her spine like cold water. His voice echoed threw the large empty room they where in. Meg could tell that he was furious, she turned to see Alexander. He had stepped in front of the girls. He was acting brave but he was being very foolish.

Meg grabbed Christine and squeezed her hand letting her know that she was here for her. Christine turned her pale face to her and smiled weakly. She turned back and Meg heard her mumble under her breath. _'Please forgive me Raoul.'_

Meg waited for something to happen, Alexander then fumbled with something with his jacket. Was the guy a fool? This was no time for a proper greeting let alone fixing his jacket. She saw him the pull out a small knife its handle was finely carved with polished wood. Alexander held it ready; Meg felt fear go threw here.

Alexander had no idea what he was taking on; she felt fear for him knowing that Erik could over power him easily. Then again what if he was a skilled swordsman? Then Erik would be in danger, Meg bit her lower lip worrying for both of them. Yet she worried a bit more for Alexander for Erik was no common man.

Narrowed eyes scan over the four of them. He watched as Alexander moved foreword as in to protect the girls. A Laugh was emitted from his throat, it was cruel and it held his own humor. His laugh slowly drifted away into the empty air. He held still with a smile upon his face as he watched the foolish boy. All Changys must be alike then in their stupidity. He turned to Christine in the silence he heard her murmur something. He spoke again his voice mocked Christine '_Well Madam where is your faithful Raoul'_

As he watched her hatred was in his black eyes. Hating her for breaking him, hating her for making him think that she cared back. It all had been a lie; this kiss had been a lie to save Raoul. His mouth was set in a line and it occasionally twitched in his anger. It was all too much for her to return, when he was finally starting to let go. It was all too cruel.

Erik then turned his gaze to Meg who also had look of horror upon her face. He held her gaze for a moment before returning it back to Alexander. Slowly he put his foot foreword and walked down the stairs keeping his gaze on the boy, he watched as the boy tensed ready for a battle. Erik's insane smile again lit upon his face.

A flicker of fear went across the boys face. Erik fed off of it making him pick up his speed a bit. Alexander's head turned back to the girls, was he seeking reinsurance? If he was looking for any all he got was pale faces. He turned back to face Erik as if ready.

Erik made himself stop a few feet away from the nervous boy. He watched the boys face, he would give it away. Alexander would let Erik know when he was to attack. For a moment there was only silence, it was like heavy mist hanging around them.

It was becoming a waiting game now, the boy seem to be thinking of a move. Erik watched his eyes, he smiled again. Alexander gave away his plan with his eyes. So when the boy lunged Erik was ready for it. The boy had used a nice little trick faking to swipe down but move away at the last time to swipe from the left. The trick would never work. Meg screamed something out but it was lost in Erik's concentration.

With lightening reflexes Erik snapped out his hand and grabbed the boy's wrist with the knife. He reached out with his other hand and grabbed his neck. The man froze with shock, Erik could feel it. Erik squeezed his hand tightly until the man cried out and dropped the knife it fell to the floor with a clank. Beneath his tight grip he felt tension then it snapped. There was no noise but Alexander's strangled cry, his wrist was broken. Erik's hand around Alexander's neck tightened as Erik let go of his hand.

The boy made no attempt to flail. He was wise enough to know that it would only cause more pain. Erik lifted him up off the floor a bit, Alexander's face growing pale from the lack of air. With a large push with both hands he sent Alexander skidding across the floor.

The calls of the girls still seemed to echo threw the hallways. Soon many people would be here. He would not stay long. He turned to look at the fallen Meg. He felt something tug at him again but no emotion was shown. He watched her on the floor for a moment before turning to Christine. He noticed that she was dressed in black that explained why Raoul was not here. Why his old competitor was dead. He turned to glare at all three of them before he dipped his head in mock politeness. He took a few steps back, with that he threw down something and red gases shoot up. His voice echoed threw the area again. '_Good night Madams and Monsieur'_

Erik landed on his feet with a thud. The door shut above him and darkness cloaked him. Dust swirled around his figure, that door had not been used since the masquerade. He brushed the dust off him and took a few steps foreword. He could hear them fussing over the boy. His face twisted into a snarl, he wanted to dash off but he didn't he stopped and waited for their response.

Meg stared up had him, God why of all days did he decide to come up to the Opera house? Meg bit her lip worried for Christine who looked rather pale. She felt his eyes lock with hers for a moment and she prayed that he would not do anything rash.

What Erik said next was just playing rude, was he so blind to notice that Christine wore all black? The respected color of a widow. Why did he mock her so, if he still lover her so much. Why could he not forget her and go on with his life?

Before anything could be said the man who was escorting Christine, Alexander she had celled him, lunged at Erik with a knife in his hands. Meg felt fear grip her heart, he was going to try and kill Erik! Moving forwards she tried to grab his open hand but tripped and fell. Why was she always so klutzy when Erik was around? She cried out praying it would stop him. '_Monsieur No!'_

Meg didn't dare look up but her eyes found there way upwards. Christine cry was heard behind her. It was so quick that Meg had not been able to fallow what had happened. When the moving had stopped Meg saw Erik holding Alexander's hand and his neck.

Meg stared up in disgust as Erik griped the others man throat, this might be the end of monsieur Alexander De Changy. She stared up at Erik begging him not to kill the foolish man. As his he heard her silent plea, Erik launched the man, sending him to the ground. Well that was rather ironic, when she went to see him he almost killed her, but when a man came at him with a knife he just pushed him down. Honestly!

Meg felt slightly worried for the man, and after Erik disappearing in his stupid red dust. Meg found herself on her feet moving towards the fallen man. Kneeling by his side she looked down at him. Was he ok? His hand was beginning to swell and he had bruises around his neck.

Alexander stirred and looked at Meg he slowly sat up. Meg watched him with concern, when she spoke she spoke the truth. Once it came out she noticed that it was a bit rude. '_Monsieur that was a very stupid thing you did'_

She jumped as she felt another person kneel beside her. What the heck? She was expecting Erik or something from the sudden appearance but as she looked up she only saw a very pale Christine. For a moment Christine glared at Meg for being so Frank but Meg shrugged her shoulders. Might as well put it to the point so he could know. Christine spoke beside Meg _'Are you ok Alexander?'_

Alexander looked up, he had been staring at his swelling hand, and he nodded. Meg noticed that he was a bit more of a quiet person. Alexander looked up to Meg, she couldn't help but notice how soft his eyes where. She nearly slapped herself, no time to go admiring him he needed medical attention. She looked around but turned back as Alexander addressed her _'Meg are you ok?...I saw you stumble.'_

Besides his rather large wrist he seemed to be fine. Well physically of course. But at least he would not forget the Phantom of the opera any time soon; he even got a nice souvenir that would last a while. She replied with a nod but her voice had dropped and she said mostly to herself _'I'm fine, I have suffered worse'_

She got a strange look from Alexander as if he was going to ask but Meg narrowed her eyes. She was not going to say anything. He sighed and looked away then turned to Christine he said '_Who was he anyways? I have a feeling that both of you know him.'_

Christine and Meg seemed to avoid eye contact with him. They both met each others eyes, Christine nodded. Meg knew a lot more about Erik than Christine knew but she would keep it simple. To say anything more would have to end up in explaining a lot of things she did not want to get into. '_That monsieur, was the phantom of the opera, I would not suggest you try something like that again, he is not one to be messed with'_

Meg could tell that he was not satisfied with that answer. What ever he wanted to know that was all he was getting from them for a while. Christine could tell him more later if she wished but Meg could not tell either of them. Once again the memory of her Dream came up, she bit her lip, too many unanswered questions.

Alexander then stood up with some help from Christine and Meg. He picked up his knife that was on the stairs and returned. Christine's color was coming back to her face and she seemed to relax a bit. Meg was not relaxing, Erik was somewhere in a rage. Would he bother them again?

Christine looked around she seemed to remembering old memories here. Meg gave her a smile and waited as her friend thought of something. Alexander was off to the side hanging out. Christine spoke and said not knowing _'Hey Meg where is your mom I want to talk to her'_

Meg flinched, she knew Christine was going to ask sometimes but it still was very painful. She lowered her head and spoke slowly _'She died in a ship wreck a month ago'_ Christine frowned Madam Giry had been very close to a mother she had never had.

Meg felt her eyes water up, she wiped them away and lifted her head as a hand was placed upon her back. She turned to see Christine had tears in her eyes too. The hugged each other in a tight embrace. Both girls shed tears for a moment then broke apart. Christine holding Megs shoulders gave her a comforting smile and then turned.

Alexander looked lost, he had been dazing off and had not been listening to what the girls said. Meg couldn't help but giggle at his face witched looked a lot like a lost boy. She walked by and gave a light punch to his unharmed arm he gave a soft oww. She started to walk off, the thought of Erik had disappeared in her mind feeling a bit happier. She then said '_Come on you two we need to get Him here to the opera's doctor.'_

They had gone to the Opera's doctor and got Alexander's hand patched up. After that they went around visiting old friends…and enemies. Carlotta was extremely annoyed when she saw Christine there and started causing havoc and left for the evening. Not that anyone minded.

Alexander had been surprised that Carlotta was such a bad singer he had heard so much about her. At first when he had heard that they where to meet her he was excited. The girls nearly laughed their heads off at this but in the end he learned why.

All in all they had a great time Erik didn't bother them. This was a relief along as a worry to Meg. Towards the late evening Christine turned to Meg and said _'Its been so fun but me and Alexander have to return. If you want we can come back tomorrow.' _

Meg was a bit sad that her friend was leaving so soon, but she said she would come back tomorrow. Well it might be for the better, after Christine left she might as well go down and see how Erik was doing. Giving Christine a quick hug she said a quick good bye. She offered her hand to Alexander. _'I'll see you tomorrow then, and it was nice to meet you Monsieur De Changy.'_

Meg felt her face turn bright red when Alexander took her hand and kissed it lightly. Meg had turned bright red, she hoped no one else noticed as she let some of her hair fall in front of her face, attempting to hide the blush. He was nice, but she had been expecting a hand shake, not a kiss.

She watched them as they left and got into their carriage. Feeling her face return to a normal shade, she turned on her heal and went off to see how Erik was. He'd probably be in a bad mood, but he could get over that. Maybe it was time for yet another visit to Erik's place. She was expecting to find him in a foul mood but she was still willing to go down there.

**-Sorry it took so long to write this chapter. I wrote half of it at school then I had tons of after school stuff. Anyways it's up! I would like lots of reviews they keep me going-**


	15. Endless Torment

_Hello old readers and hello to all who have only began to read. I have gotten quiet a few reviews telling me to not wait to write so I guess I shall obey my readers wishes. Today at lunch me and Cat (Catmarie here) sat down and plotted all most the rest of the story. In a way I feel sorry for our characters and what we will put them threw……The ending is not clear though, if it is to end like last time or not. Last chapter my lines did not come up oh well they better come up in this one._

_**Gerfan-** How Erik will treat Meg -grins- you shall find out my friend in this chapter. He is not going to open up anytime soon though….._

_**L'Wren-** It doesn't matter, as long as I here that I am doing good I shall be happy with any review._

_**Rue Marie-** He is going to try, then again no one knows that it is an triangle yet. Yes I Love Erik's exits! I am hoping to add a few more in, I used this one as in the one he used from the masquerade. _

_**Countess Alana-** Thank you I am updating as fast as I can._

_**Modesty Sparrow9- **Christmas tree?……….Interesting…(My Christmas tree's name will be Erik, jk lol)_

_-_

Erik had barely got to his house as Meg's voice called out. He had taken a long way around the opera seeing what was going on, trying to distract himself somehow. No distraction ever came though so he returned back here. He was closing the back door when he heard Meg call out. What was she doing now? He sighed and turned around and walked towards the lake. She was standing there waiting for him. He stepped from the shadows slowly.

His Eyes glance coldly down at her, he was still infuriated. He had heard them once more as they where leaving. He had to pass that way to return home. He had just heard Christine say that they had to go and he was gone. Her voice was more like torture than anything, he had been denied by her once. He wished that she would never return yet here she was again in his life just when he was able o move on. He shook his head and watched Meg. His voice rang out it was plain, casual if you searched deeper in his voice you would find anger _'yes Mademoiselle?'_

He wondered why she had returned, then again she had been coming and going now as she pleased so what did it matter? He took a step foreword away from the hallway, Meg seemed a bit out of breath. She must have quickly come down here after they had left. What was she to ask about this time. She probably ask about his behavior. He tried not to rolls his eyes at the thought.

Erik watched Meg as she sighed, what else was she expecting of him? Was he to be all happy when the person that had almost torn away his life returned to the opera house. His upper lip twitched in annoyance at the thought. Meg replied something in her voice was slightly pleading '_Erik please I just want to help… are you alright?_

Erik listened as she spoke, she wanted to help? How could she help him? She also asked how he felt, the truth would have been that he was angered that she had returned angry that he was starting to let go and here she was again bringing back memories. But he was stubborn and preferred to keep his own emotions to himself. He replied curtly in a way he answered her question with the sarcasm in his voice '_You know what Meg? I feel brilliant'_

He threw up his hands in his anger his voice called out and it his anger seemed to hang in the air. He was confused still, what was Christine expecting of him? Did she think that they could go their separate ways. Or maybe she thought that he would forgive her, she comes to tell him this after the Victome dies? What did she want him to do? What ever it was he would not give it to her, he could not be hurt again. Then again she was hurting him right now, he searched within herself deeper and deeper for an answer.

…….:…….

Meg let out a sigh, so he was here, good she would have been a little ticked if she had come all this way and he was not there. Well he wasn't in as good of a mood as she would have hoped for, but at least there was no noose over her neck.

She let out a sigh, why could he not understand that she just wanted to help him. Well he would just have to get used to her being here, because she would come here every day if that was what it took. Then again what was she trying to pry out of him?

He felt brilliant? God he was so stubborn at times, did he not realizes that others were in pain as well as him? At times she just wanted to take his head and pound it up like clay. Taking a deep breath Meg composed herself, she just had to knock some sense into him. _You know she sorry right, you didn't have to mock her, she been through enough. Did you ever stop to think that maybe she felt guilt for leaving you? And now her husbands dead and you show no pity for her, but you just mock her more! God Erik, would you look past your own nose and try and think about how others feel for once or is it just all about you?'  
_

Meg realized she had let her anger get the best of her, and while taking she had stared about Christine, but ended with how she felt. She prayed that he would not notice that, but still. He was going to be mad, but Meg was ready to fight back, she was sick of his think headedness.

She gasped as he turned on her, she had never seen him so angry, not even when she took his stupid mask off. Before she could move to get away he had her pinned to the wall. She let out a small scream as she felt her back hit the sharp wall. She tried to struggle free but it was no use, he trapped her. She could feel his palms shaking from his anger.

He was so close to her she could feel his hot breath on her face; all she could see was his angry eyes as they bore into her soul, filling it with fear and pain. He then spoke his voice roaring threw the caverns. His voice was filled with pain and anger. Threw her own fear she saw his eyes start to get glossy, no tears fell though as he held her his voice ranting on. Not most of it sunk in though he opened his mouth but the words where slurred and did not seem to match the way his mouth moved. She was not understanding what he saw saying.

As soon as it stared it was over. He dropped her and she fell once more to the ground. She was really getting to know it better than she would like to. She looked up in time to see him retreat into his room. A lock sounded and she knew there was no way she was going to be able to talk to him.

'_If you would just open your eyes Erik, you would see that I love you…'_ She whispered softly, knowing he could not hear her. Meg realized that she was crying and soon sobs racked through her body backing her tremble and shake. Why was he so blind to her? She tried to stand but found her legs would not hold her it was too much. Giving up she just set her head on the cold hard ground and let sleep overcome her.

She was on stage, every thing looked normal. She looked over to the wings. There was her mother! Looking to the other side she saw Christine and Raoul standing happily together. As the music came on she began to dance, never had she danced so well. She danced from her heart feeling nothing but joy from being on stage and her mother and friends looking on. But then she fell, her legs gave out and she was on the ground of the stage. She looked over to her mother but she was gone! Looking to the other side she saw Christine in all back crying over the dead body of Raoul. Soon all the lights went off and she was plunged into darkness. Looking around she called out in fear. '_Hello anyone?' _But she was alone. Never before had she felt this way. It was if all mankind had forgotten her and left her in darkness. Then angry pain filled words echoed through the darkness. It was Erik's voice repeating what he had said to her earlier but the words made sense now. She couldn't help fall on the ground weeping a sense of loneliness settling over her.

Meg woke up shaking she was so cold. Her breath was coming in short gasp. She let out a cough, but it hurt. She let out a small moan of pain. What was wrong with her? She tried to get up, but found her legs were like jelly, and she could hardly feel them. Giving up she collapsed back to the ground as fever took over her body.

……_:……_

Once again she rambled on but her words all flowed for once. She told him to look beyond himself, when she was done she had a small look of regret on her features. Erik was tired of her prodding into his life, he walked towards her quickly. He grabbed both of her arms and held the up, he pushed her back against a wall and pinned her there. His whole body was shaking in anger.

What she was asking was too much of him. He had once tried, He had tried to care for Christine but all he got was this. He really could care less that the fool Raoul was dead. Years as a child he told himself that if they would ask he would forgive them. He had for years waiting, it never came. He tried, he had tried but it all had brought him nothing. He had given up on trying all it ever brought was pain. His hands shook as he pinned Meg against the wall. His eyes shooting sparks of anger. His voice roared out angrily '_Me think about others feel? I once did Meg it may be hard to believe but I once did! What has it all brought me? It brought me this Meg! It brought me here to no one could find me. It brought me scars across my back. If I had not cared maybe I could have escape all of the pain. Its no use do you hear me? Its no use, I don't care anymore'_

His face twisted into a snarl, he was tired of the world. He was sick of all of it, his hands began to shake more violently. He let go of her hands before turning away. Almost at a run he dashed from the large room, his cloak flipped from around the corner. He disappeared into the darkness, he went into the safety of his room. The lock clicked shut after the door closed.

For the longest time Erik sat in his room, he sat at the desk doing nothing. He had laid his head in his hands and thought. He could not care anymore, caring brought him pain. Slowly his word drifted, he fell asleep there in that position. His own mind drifted into a dream world. His dreams where twisted with painful memories of the past. He twitched as a whip was brought down upon his back again and again. Then he jolted awake. He had heard something, He shook his head and slowly stood up.

He listened for a moment, then he heard it again, a moan. Erik wondered what Meg had done now to injure herself. It had to be Meg, she was the one who was down here. He walked to his door and unlocked it and stepped out. He looked around for a moment in the hallway. He sighed and turned towards the lake. He pace was quick and he came into the room. He saw the crumpled figure of Meg on the floor.

Erik quickly rushed over to her fallen form. He stopped and crouched down at her side, He looked her over for a moment. She was sweating and shivering, it looked like a fever. He quickly removed his gloves and placed a hand upon her forehead. Her forehead burned against his open palm. She was horribly sick, Erik made a quick decision, she needed to be moved from the cold floor. For a moment he stopped, how long had she been like this? He shook his head and leaned down. He put his arms under her small body and lifted her into the air.

He looked down at her body. She was wet with sweat, he shook his head and walked towards the guest bedroom. He walked carefully trying to not wake her. He turned into the room and walked towards The bed, he gently placed her down. He pulled the blankets out from underneath her and placed them on top. She was sweating but she needed to stay warm. He exited the room only to return with a damp cloth. He placed on top of her burning forehead. He watched her ill form for a moment, her hair was stuck to her forehead, with a gloved hand he push her hair out of her face. He shook his head and turned away to moved to the chair, he sits in the chair. For hours he sits there replacing the cloth every hour. As the night grew old he also fell limp into the chair.

_-Some time later-_

Slowly the sleeping figure stirred, Erik slowly raised his head. He blinked his eyes adjusting to the light, he looked around. He felt once again exposed, he raised his hand to his face. Once again he awoke to find that his mask was gone. For a moment he spun his head around, had it fallen off? He looked at his feet but it was not there. The only way it would have come off was someone else removing it. Erik turned to look at the sleeping Meg. The mask was folded under her arm.

She seemed so persistent with having his mask off. He stood and reached over to grab the cloth on her forehead. He would let her carry that mask if she wished. He departed the room and moved towards the kitchen to get the cloth wet again. After he got it damp he went to his room and fetched the other mask. He placed on the mask and returned to the guest room. He saw that she was still asleep, he placed the wet cloth back on her forehead. He turned away and pulled the chair a few feet away from the bed, out of arms reach and sat back down. He watched her as time went by, this time not falling asleep. He rarely got any sleep anyways so with a hour or so he was fine.

……:……

At times sickness can bring forth your worst nightmares, as Meg was finding out for herself. Her dreams were filled with painful images, from the when her father died to the first time she fell on stage, up to just a few minutes ago, when Erik was screaming at her in her face.

Her eyes opened and she looked around. Where was she? She was confused and to add to it her head pounded painfully. How long had she been asleep? How did she get here? Finally her eyes fell on the sleeping form of Erik. _Aw he does still care_. Meg felt a smile on her lips, but it was soon replaced with a frown as she stared at his stupid mask.

With all the strength left in her body she reached up and gently pulled the mask from his face. Letting her arm fall back to the bed she let sleep overcome her again as she held the mask to her chest, like a child would hold their teddy bear. A gently smile was on her lips as she fell into a dreamless sleep.

Slowly her eyes flittered open again. She was feeling much better, and her head had stopped pounding, thank God. Letting out a small yawn she rolled over. She mumbled softly, five more minutes' mom. But then the events of the night snapped into her head and her eyes opened again.

Meg turned and saw Erik watching her, it was kind of creepy actually. Meg could not tell if he was awake or not his eyes where open and yet his gaze was unfocused and he didn't move. The she noticed he had a mask on. She felt around for the one she had taken off and…yes there it was. Tisk tisk, he didn't even try and take it from her. He was loosing his touch.

She stared at him, he seemed to be lost in thought. She wondered if he even noticed she was awake? He had moved the chair back from the bed, well there went all her fun of tormenting him. Reaching out she managed to poke him arm. Her voice was weak and raspy. She cringed at the sound of it _'I wish you would stop staring at me'_

The moment she felt her fingers touch the cloth he flinched and leaped up. His hand had leaped to his cloak and he had pulled out a very long rope. Meg turned to Erik's face for a moment, it was as if he had not recognized her gaze again turned to the rope. Meg recognized as a Punjab rope, she held in a scream and raised her hand to the level of her eyes and laid there gasping.

Slowly his eyes again became focused and he recognized Meg. Slowly Meg lowered her hand as Erik grumbled and irritation replaced shock. Meg watched with fearful eyes. He threw himself back down in the chair and in an irritated tone he replied '_I was not looking at anything'_

Meg held a hand to her heart, boy was he in a foul mood. She let out slowly _'Don't do that again Erik!' s_he hated just sitting here. She looked up at him and decided she was going to do something about this. Swinging her legs to the side of the bed she stood up…for a few seconds. Soon she was falling as her legs gave out beneath her, still weak from the fever.

……:……

Erik eyes had groan unfocused a few hours ago, he was lost inside his own complex mind. Then he felt a sharp poke on his arm. He forgot about the evening and that Meg was there. He leaped up and his hand snapped to his pocket and he pulled out his Punjab rope. He looked down at his attacker and saw Meg looking up at him. The noose dangled at his hip, for a moment he watched Meg. It took a moment for him to understand what she had said. He grumbled under his breath and sat back down in the chair. He spoke clearly agitated telling Meg that he had not been looking at anything.

Erik Then turned to the noose he still was holding tightly. He put it back in his pocket of the cloak. He then looked up and spotted the other mask in her hand, he rolled his eyes. It seem to be a game with her to take off his mask. He was not in the mood to play her games so he merely had gotten his spare.

Erik watched as Meg gasped at the Punjab rope. She raised her hand up and told him not to do that again. He merely snorted, if she didn't want to see the rope then she better not go around poking him. He turned to look at her as he replied. He voice was plain pointing out the facts. '_It shall not happen if you don't do that'_

Erik watch as she threw her legs over the side of the bed. He then predicted the future, she stood up and her legs not able to hold her gave out. Erik was tempted to let her fall to the floor in her own punishment for her foolishness. He stood up quickly and reached and caught her yet again as she fell. His arm was rapped around her waist as he pushed her back onto the bed. He smirked at her and said '_Clumsy aren't we? You are not strong enough to stand so I suggest that you stay there'_

Erik then exited the room watching anger flash across the girls face. She would most likely be hungry. He made his way to the kitchen and threw some things together. From the room he heard Meg raspy voice yell '_I would thank you to quit mocking me' _He smiled to himself and grabbed a few slices of bread and an apple he also grabbed a glass of water. He returned to the room and placed the plate down on the desk besides the bed.

He watched as she guzzled the water and nibbled at the food. Strange eating habits she had. Erik again looked down upon the mask that she had, it was the cracked one. He looked up and decided to reply to her comment '_I would be thankful if you could stop removing my mask'_

Erik glared at her for a moment as he said this, he was finding it tiring to keep having to wake up finding that his mask was gone. He heard her mumble a thank you and replied with the nod of his head. He noticed that she was thinking, with her being quiet he also began to drift off. When things where silent down here e often would sit sometimes for days and just gaze off.

……:……

Meg glared at Erik when he soled her, who was he to be giving him a lecture? All she did was poke him! He really needed to work on his anger management or it was going to be end of him. She was tempted to tell him so, but ignored it.

She was falling…again. Letting out a sight she relaxed and got herself ready for the impact of the ground, but it never came. In stead she felt strong arms wrap around her waits as she was put back into the bed. Why had he caught her...again? She glared at him when he called her klutzy, that was rude of him.

She watched as he then left the room. He was always coming and going so quickly without explanation. She then shorted out to him about him mocking her. She had a feeling he had not heard her, but whatever. When he returned with food she realized how hungry she was. She had not eaten since yesterday morning. Taking the glass of water she sipped at it and the began to nibble at the bread trying not to take rather large bites to satisfy her stomach.

She thought for a moment, truth be told she had only heard him sing once, and that was in Don Juan Triumphant. She looked over at him, could he have as an angelic voice as Christine described? His voice had been amazing yet it was fitting the opera and was full of anger and yet it was full of compassion.

She had finished eating, and found herself starting off into nothingness. Her gaze turned to Erik, he was handsome, well at least half of his face was. He was also tall and muscular giving him a sense of power. If he did not have the deformity he would probably be one of the most sought after men in Paris. Yet with the mask he was so mysterious. She found herself not minding the other side of his face as much. It was just a face after all.

Meg had to shake herself from the thoughts in her head before she said something drastic that she would regret. Well she would get back at him for that klutzy comment he made. '_You know that man Christine was with? He was quite nice actually, he was a true gentle man. He even kissed my hand when we said good bye.'_

Meg felt the color drain from her face…Christine and Alexander had said that they would come back today. Christine would be looking for her, and there was no way she could go up to the opera house in this condition, well Christine would have to get over that…hopefully she would not come down here.

Erik's reply was simple Meg was finding no trace of Jealousy or anything, though he nearly spat out De Changy. '_Knowing the De Changys he must be a charmer'_

Meg glanced over to see if she had hit a nerve, but like always his face was emotionless. Well he did say De Changy with a large amount of spite in his voice. She felt slightly irritated that she was not getting a response that she wanted but she pressed on. She might as well see how far she could push him, after all would he hurt a sick person? 'Yes, he was quite nice. You could learn something from him…'

She let out a soft sigh, Alexander had been very nice. By the end of their visit it had been pretty clear he had some interest in her… She supposed he would not be that bad of a person to have woe you. He did have plenty of money and then she could be around Christine more…but would she have to quit dancing? It was the only thing in her life that brought her joy. Actresses and dancers were not looked well upon in high society.

Erik's reply held humor in it '_No thank you, wouldn't want to learn anything from a boy like himself. He may be charming but he has no brains my dear'_

God, did he always have come backs? Did he think of things to say when ever he had a free moment? She sent him a soft glare for saying that Alexander was brainless. Well he might not be the brightest crayon in the box, but he understood art and that was all that mattered '_Well he might not be the smartest, but he can control his anger.'_

Well lets see him say something to that. Perhaps she could back him into a corner and see some real emotion from him. She knew that she was pushing it a bit too far but maybe she would get a response. This was going to be interesting.

Meg got some of an response that she wanted. An angry spark lit in his eyes and he seemed to fume for a moment. He spoke under his breath but she could still hear him _'Well at least he has the ideal life'_

Erik leaned back and closed his eyes, when he reopened them he was calmer. He spoke again waving his hand. Now it was Meg's turn to get irritated. He spoke on '_Go on about this brainless boy, so are you wishing to go off into the sunset on horse back and marry him?'_

Did she really want that kind of life? A perfect life in a perfect house, but could she be the perfect wife, no she would only be living a lie. Sure it would be great in the beginning, but what of later in life? She would always have to be perfect, not to mention say good bye to her dancing carrier. No that was no life she wanted. A small smile lit her face as she went on '_No monsieur, that life is not for me, but it is nice to have someone adore the ground I walk on.'_

……:……

He was snapped out of his senses when Meg started talking about the boy. When she said Christine's name he tensed, he forced himself to relax. He would had prefer to not have that name spoken at all but for once he let it pass. Meg seemed to go on about this man obviously trying to get some reaction out of Erik. His visible expression did not change though. He spoke then rather calmly though he had a hard time putting out De Changy. He told her that he must be a charmer.

Erik remained calm though somewhere his insides where raging. Could one say that in one part of Erik's body there was a twinge of jealousy? He somehow knew that the girl was playing with him. He kept a strait emotionless face though. He watched her pale he wondering what she was thinking about now.

Erik narrowed his eyes as she went on, what was this girl playing at? When she said that he could learn from him he snorted in laughter. That would be very amusing a de Changy trying to teach him…Hmm the boy would not last long. He raised his head up humor in his eyes, he then said back with humor. He commented on the boys lack of brains it seemed to get on her nerves a bit.

Meg was forever coming up with stuff to throw at him, then again he was always ready to throw it all back. She kept pressing the info on Alexander no doubt trying to make him jealous, but why would she want him to be jealous? Payback maybe. Meg sometimes was ready to slap him of not knowing, the truth was that he did not know what love was as it stared at him in the face.

For a moment she seemed to think, then she threw back another thing. Alexander could keep his temper? Erik couldn't help but light an angry spark. That Boy had everything most likely everything that he wanted. He didn't seem to be selfish like Raoul but still he possibly knew nothing of suffering. Erik huffed for a moment and said under his breath.

Erik's eyes where narrowed to slits, was getting fed up with the talk about a foolish boy. It was none of his concern anyways. If Meg liked the boy why didn't she go run off with him then? They could a perfect life on some mansion somewhere. Erik only got more worked up at that thought, then he realized this was just what meg was talking about. Well if she wanted his anger to change she could just be gone as soon as she was well enough. He sat back in his chair, he would play along. He waved his hand and told her to go on.

He had pushed his anger back again, making himself find an amusement in this all. He lowered his hand back down and rested it on the arm rest on the chair. He waited for her response.

He had puzzled her for a moment. She thought over what she would really want. That surprised him a bit, many girls would jump up and say yes without much to though to what they where saying yes too. When she said no he nodded. He Then wondered what was the life that she would fit into? He didn't know because he was not Meg. He listened as she began to smile and said that she enjoyed having someone chase after her. He chuckled himself at the mischievous smile she had on. Still having a question burn in his mind he spoke. '_What kind of life is for you then?'_

His face showed interest on how she would reply. She didn't want the high class and she would defiantly not like the low class so was she in the middle? For that matter where was he? He was rich, from the pay he had gotten from the one manager yet he did not live a life of luxury. What ever her reply would be he did not hear it. The noise had been very quiet but it was there, he had heard someone curse something. Someone else was down here.

Erik snarled and stood up, he quickly dashed towards the door and looked out. He could not see anything but someone was out there, maybe still on the boat. It was pitch black only this room was still lit. Then another mumbled voice was heard with a hushing noise. There was two people down here! Erik reached into his pocket and pulled out the Punjab rope. He turned to Meg and spoke quickly his voice angered but it was in hushed tones. '_Blow out the candle beside you and stay quiet……..And STAY here Meg.'_

Erik then quickly slipped out of the room, hoping that Meg would obey. He wondered who could come down here and this far. Sheer luck most likely, he moved towards the lake area and once again hid himself inside the nook that he knew s well. He twisted the noose in his hands ready.

**-The fighting will never end lol. Maybe I can get the next chapter up tonight…if not tomorrow. I Really hoped that you have liked this one. It was fun to write with Meg and Erik tormenting each other.-**


	16. Painful Choices

_-Yawns- I am very tired but bordrem drives me to do something. Not much to say here This chapter is…a bit depressing by the end but hopefully all you guys will last threw it._

**_Erin-21_**_**- **All in time my friend all in time. The romance will come…..then again it may not -smiles- I'm not going to say anything._

_**Gerfan- **Yes I kind of liked the way that she became sick…I in a way balanced things out._

**_ModestySparrow9_**_**- ** Erik having a problem with opening his eyes? Yes he does, then again he doesn't know what love is. He has felt love for another but has never received that love back…so he is blind to all of it._

**_Rue Marie_**_**- **The Fever was nothing much, it was just an average sickness, to add on the top of it she was feeling depressed that Erik could not love her..…..anyways sorry for the confusion. About the Punjab rope instead of lasso, if your referring to me switching back and forth it's because I am weird and write that way. I will try to change it later though if it is bothering you.  
_

-Painful Choices-

He wanted to know what kind of life she wanted? To be honest even she didn't know. She almost wanted to say one of darkness, but that would be to obvious as to how she felt about him. She heard something that was odd, who would be down here, well besides her?

Snuffing the candle as Erik had instructed she found herself in darkness as she stranded to hear what was going on out side. She prayed, what ever poor fool who had dared come down here, would not have to suffer under Erik's wrath. She knew from the first time she came down here, Erik did not welcome his visitors with open arms.

She did as she was told for once, and stayed in the bed. What was going on out there? She heard only silence as she strained her ears for any sound at all. It was getting to be too much. Getting to her feet she found that she could only take a step before she went down. She silently spoke and said hello to the ground, they where becoming good friends. She let out a curse under her breath this was all her fault. She couldn't help but feel sorry for whoever was out there and she spoke into the darkness quietly '_Please let them know to keep there hands at the level of there eyes.'_

Meg once again fell silent, there was nothing much else for her to do but lay there. She heard then the sound of scuffled feet and a loud scream. Something was knocked over, Meg bit her lower lip in worry-a nervous habit she had developed- She heard a cry of rage, she noticed it to be Erik's. She then heard a strangled cry, then again there was silence.

Meg's heart beet rapidly inside her chest what was going on? She heard as then something heavy dropped to the floor, it was not like anything that was hard like a statue or something. It sounded like the dropping of a body. It all had been so fast, she heard a squeak of a voice but she was far enough away to be unable to understand what was being said.

She had too get out there, what if it was Erik who had fallen? She raised up and found the desk that was beside her. She placed a hand on the surface and pulled herself up. Her feet when first placed upon the ground gave out and she fell to her knees. Determined she again stood, this time with the help of the desk she stood.

Taking a deep breath Meg took a step foreword, she found that she could now walk. It was slow process but at least she was getting somewhere. Slowly she made her way towards the room with the lake. To her surprise the room was lit.

Having the wall as her support she walked down the hallways and came upon quiet a surprising scene. Her mouth dropped open at what was around her. The First thing she saw was Erik, he was by the hallway, his hand was held across his forearm. Blood dripped from his ungloved hand, he removed his hand to examine the wound, Meg saw that It was a deep gash, as if he had been stabbed.

Next she turned to a crumpled figure on the floor. The figure did not move, his face was turned away from Meg. Another person was next to the fallen man, it was a very disturbed Christine. Meg then realized it was Alexander who was on the floor. Confusion flowed threw Meg, what had happened here?

……:……

The course rope twisted in his hands as he waited. They seemed to be taking a while, they must not know how to maneuver the boat very well. He watched for a light but there was none, who ever had come down here had been smart enough to not have a lantern on the boar lit. Erik gritted his teeth anger still boiling up in him. He listened silently as the boat came closer. He knew it was getting closer from the sound of the paddle hitting the water.

Erik listened as the boat groaned as it beached itself on the shore. Who ever was in the boat was making sure that they would stay quiet. They had been quiet loud a little while ago.

They where getting out of the boat now and walked up. He heard a soft thud in the back of the house, that would be Meg trying to come out. He would check on her once things where secure here. Then a voice hissed out. It was Christine! What was she doing down here? _'Alexander hold you hand at the level of you eye!'_

Then he realized that Meg had been missing for longer than 24 hours. He grumbled as he heard the fool of a boy's name was spoken. She brought the boy along? He rolled his eyes in the darkness. He saw that they both had raised up their hands, aw that was too bad the boy was rather fun to play with.

He watched as Christine lead the way up the stairs, she passed him without noticing. Then the boy walked by he had something in his hand but in the darkness he could not quiet tell. It was most likely the knife he had a while ago. The bandage was still on his hand. Erik shrugged and put the noose back in his pocket it was not going to help right now. He slipped out behind them and he let his voice ring out with a humorous tone '_Very smart Madam, but I can Improvise'_

Erik was closest to the boy, he watched as Alexander spun around knife in hand he swiped out. Erik easily dodged it, the boy did not give up and took another wild swipe at Erik. The swipe was quick and Erik felt pain gash threw his arm. He had to admit that even though the boy had no technique he was fast. The knife had sliced his upper arm just below the shoulder. He snarled and let out an angry cry, his game was over. Erik lunged foreword and grabbed Alexander. In an instant he had the knife in his own hand and he had brought the end of the handle on the back of Alexander's head. The Boy collapsed to the ground unconscious silently. Erik let him drop to the ground. His cut on his should was being soaking up by his cloak and dripped blood.

Erik turned his cold eyes to the shadow of Christine, he could see her shaking even in the dark. Erik could tell that she was trying to say something but was stuttering to hard to but it out. In annoyance he growled deeply, he got a reply out of her finally _'Whe…wheres..Meg?'_

Erik raised a hand and slipped one of his gloves off. Watching Christine's figure he raised the hand to his shoulder. Warm thick liquid oozed onto his hand. He growled a bit the boy had got him good, it was not that painful he had received so much worse. He kicked the limp figure on the ground aside as he walked towards a desk which held a lantern. He lit it and turned around his face twisted angrily. His voice was snappy '_Meg? She is in the back'_

He was trying to apply pressure to his gash but at the moment it was not helping. His hand was covered in blood. He waited for Christine to say something, she seemed to be frozen in fear. For a moment he turned his gaze towards the fallen boy. He would be out for a while. He was not dead, Erik turned to listen to the hallway wondering what Meg was doing anyways.

When Erik had stepped away from the fallen boys body Christine had rushed over to his side and felt for a pulse. Relief washed over her features. Erik watched as she turned back up to him and asked her voice more steady '_Why did you take her?'_

He slowly realized that he no longer felt anything for her, she was a thing of his past. He watched as Christine turned to him glaring asking him what he had done to Meg. He was about to open his mouth when he saw Christine look to the hall way. He turned and saw that Meg had gotten up. He had not expected her to stay down for long. He turned around and snapped back at Christine. '_Me take her? I did nothing of the sort.'_

He turned to see Alexander stirred, he watched the boy with contempt. He would have preferred to killed the boy but all he needed right now was publicity. He turned his gaze back to Meg, she seemed stunned then again who wouldn't be if they walked into a scene like this? Erik dropped his hand, it was not helping him at all.

He watched as Alexander stir, the boy was dazed. He turned to Christine as she spoke again, '_Why?' _he rolled his eyes. She did not believe him, then again she really didn't have a reason to believe him. Erik opened his mouth to throw back a comment when he felt a light touch on his arm. First he tensed and turned quickly and saw that it was only Meg. He heard ask a question, _'What happened here?' _

He replied with some disgust in his voice. '_Your friends where worried and came to 'save' you from a monster. The boy pulled out a knife and I dealt with him'_

The throbbing in his arm had dulled slightly, he reached down and grabbed a handful of his cloak and with Alexander's knife he cut off a long strip. He tied it onto his arm, hopefully it would stop the bleeding. He stood back up, with Meg at his side.

……:……

Meg looked around at what lay before her. Alexander was stirring, he would be okay. She looked over at Erik, that cut on his arm looked bad. Moving to his side she touched his arm lightly. Her voice was full of concern as she spoke softly so that only he could hear her. _'What happened here?'_

Erik had replied his tone made her flinch but she stayed at his side. Meg was lost. She not only had no clue what was going on, but she also felt like she would betray her friend, but is she went with them she would be betraying Erik. Wow her head hurt. What was she supposed to do? Christine seemed to be confused, in fact they both looked as lost as she was.

This was one on thoughts odd moments when Meg had absolutely nothing to say. Looking around she felt lost, she wanted to run she wanted her mother! She watched as he ripped some of his cloak that was a good idea, why hadn't she thought of that?

Meg looked over at Erik, he said something about how she should go with them now. Did he really want her to leave? Of course he probably just wanted them out. They would not leave with out her so she had no real choice in the matter. She looked up at him one last time before turning towards the others. God her legs ached, Alexander had said something but she didn't hear it. All she felt was pain, both in her legs and in her heart.

She almost made it to them before her legs gave out beneath her. Letting out a soft curse she felt a tear in her eye. She hit the ground not any harder than last time, yet it still brought pain. Once again she greeted the ground.

She then felt a soft hand being placed upon her shoulder. Looking up she hoped to see Erik there, but no It was Alexander. She could see the concern for her in his eyes. She gave him a soft smile, poor boy was clueless. Well he was nice. She allowed him to help her up, she heard him speak and turned to face him _'Are you ok Meg?'_

She nodded in reply and then said '_I'm fine, are you alright? He must of hit you pretty hard.' _Meg looked up at him. Had he really taken Erik on? He was either very stupid or very brave. Erik…Looking over her shoulder she saw that he was gone. Christine said something that they should go, she was right. Meg allowed Alexander to help her away they spoke and she replied but it all seemed to be a blur.

……:…….

Erik was in the middle; he had a clue to what was going on. Meg was still confused about what was going on and Christine was confused that Meg was with himself. Erik looked around as the room fell silent. His words had been useless to make Christine to believe that Meg was down here on her own. He turned to look at Meg, she seemed well enough.

She was still unstable but perhaps this would all be better is she went with them for now. He turned to back to the two De Chagny's, he narrowed his eyes, the boy had stood up all the way. Erik flipped the knife in his hand, he would not tolerate anymore foolish actions from the boy. Still watched the two he said quietly _'Maybe it would be best if you went with them for now.'_

Why had he told her to leave? All he was doing was sending her away after he got too close to her. Then again that was why, she could never love him. No one could ever love him, he watched as she left and walked towards the other two. He cursed himself, he had done it again. He had let himself care too much, and yet he knew that he couldn't keep her down here like he had tried to do with Christine. This was no life for someone else but him. He was the only one who needed to be forced to live down here.

He was a ghost a phantom nothing more. He was meant to be alone forever, all eyes who fell upon him where supposed to be with fear. Most the time was not meant to be seen at all. That how it should be and how I shall stay. He watched as Meg fell and the boy rushed up to help her. He could not take it, with a quick turn he left them to leave on their own. He moved quickly threw the hallway and towards the back where the back entrance lay. He quickly opened the door and slipped threw not caring that they where down in his house anymore. Caring was something he needed to do less of. As he had explained to Meg it only brought him pain.

**-Sorry this chapter is shorter but hey it works. They both are so confused…anyways I love your opinions! So review and tell me what you want to see. I'm planning to maybe have two ends to the story, so give me your opinion on that too.-**


	17. An Angels Pain

_So sorry fellow readers! I have been grounded because of some horrid grades I got from school. I am aloud to go on weekends but that is all. I will let you know when I my grades are back up. My friend got the Susan Kay book from the library. I nearly had a heart attack when I knew she had it. So naturally I stole it so I could read it -don't worry its returned now- I got to read it. It is so sad! Erik's life was really bad, his mother was horrible to him. When I got done I kind of felt that I'm not doing Erik right…….I keep getting compliments on how you guys like my Erik so I will try to keep it the same._

**_Rue Marie_**_-Yes I thought it rather amusing that Meg said hello to the floor. For the homonyms, I can never point out my own mistake as I have said earlier. No one had ever replied me about being a beta reader……Makes me mad._

**_Blondeducky77_**_- thanks_

**_ElvenStar5_**_**- **No you where not harsh at all, I understand that I make….quiet a lot of mistakes. I'm sorry that the way I use speech confuses you. Maybe when I go through at the end of the story I will change it around._

**_witchcat_**- _I Think you will really like this chapter, its what everyone has been wanting!_

**_ModestySparrow9_**- _-Glares-(jk) He has been hurt enough in his life he just needs…a talking to. Lol_

_Like I have said earlier I have had several people contact me about editing it my story. Everyone's I replied to over email. Guess what not one of them has ever replied so my search goes on for someone to correct my posts! So someone please come along. This chapter is mostly at meg's point of view, Also I said that this chapter it gets fluffy-so get ready!_

_I used a bit of the song Wandering child, so I just want to say that I do not own it. I also added my own verse to it to make it fit the situation._

-An angels pain-

Alexander's arm that lead her up the cave was to no comfort of the pain she had. Unseen in the dark, silent tears fell from Meg's eyes. She did not try to resist them from flowing. Her heart ached not only for the love that could never be but the loss of a friend. She knew that he would always be there down below the opera house, he would always hold a piece of her heart.

More tears fell as she thought about how he turned her away again and again. He really didn't care for anyone but himself. She looked up surprised to see that Christine had stopped in front of both Alexander and herself. They where at the mirror already?

Meg knew about the mirror to Christine's room she once herself had moved through it but had been stopped. Thinking about the trapdoor in her own room Meg wondered if Christine knew about the other doors in the opera house.

Christine quickly found the small lever that opened the glass and opened it. All three of them stepped into Christine's old room. Alexander seem to realize that Meg was not going to fall at any moment so he let go of her arm. Meg felt more relaxed when he did. Meg started walking towards the door, she didn't want to stop here. Christine looked sadly around the room before following Meg out and into the hallway, Alexander was behind her.

Feeling dazed Meg walked towards the large open room with the front doors. She stopped and looked to both Alexander and Christine. Christine face lightened a bit and she quickly brushed past them murmuring something about getting the carriage.

She quickly was out of the door and gone. Meg stared at the door perplexed by her strange behavior. Feeling slightly awkward she let her gaze move over the top of the room and the balconies. She had hope that there would be a flash of white or the sound of a gentle swish of a cloak. Nothing came into view and nothing was heard. She lowered her head, why did she even think that he would be there? He didn't care about her!

"_Are you sure that you are alright?" _Alexander's concerned voice cut its way through Megs sadness. She felt a bitter spark light in her. Was she all right? She almost screamed at him with her frustration and pain but was able to stop herself. She turned to look at him and realized that he was only concerned. She let out a large sigh and replied quietly "_Yes I am fine, thanks for your concern" _

Once again her mind slipped away into her own world, what was she going to do now? She was only staying here because it was the polite thing to do. It was not that she did not like Alexander; no he was very nice and would make great husband to some lucky girl. But she didn't think that she would be that lucky girl. No the high class life was not for her. All she had ever known was the very lineate world of the opera house. If she had to be perfect every day she would go crazy. Pulse she would have to give up dancing.

Bringing her back to this world her eyes fell on a large poster. Another Masquerade ball was coming? It was always so much fun to go to, a night of dancing. What would she wear? She would worry about that later, if she had to she could wear one of her mothers old dresses. In fact there was one that had always caught her eye. Her mother had worn it to her first masquerade; maybe she would wear that…if she even went.

Alexander was staying quiet besides her also zoning out, or so it seemed. Meg's tears had tried on her face leaving streaking marks down her face. The sound of a door being open made Meg turn towards the entrance. Christine was returning to tell Alexander that the carriage was ready.

Meg gave her worried friend a smile to reassure her. Christine once again rapped Meg in a tight embrace, she stepped back worry still on her face as she said _"Well will see you Meg, Take care…please?"_

Alexander stood a foot or two off from the two girls, Meg noticed this and she stepped away from Christine to give Alexander a curtsy. He gave her a smile, he then spoke mentioning to the large poster behind them. "_It was good to see you again Meg, Maybe I will see you again at the Masquerade?"_

Was that an invitation? For a moment she was silent thinking, she had no one else to go with so why not? She nodded her head in reply not feeling like talking. He seemed to understand to some extent and turned with Christine and they left Meg.

Where should she go now? Not really caring she let her legs just walk, not really knowing where she was going. Her mind was lost in thought, so she was going with Alexander to the masquerade. Well he was nice and the high life might not be as bad as she thought, who knows she might be able to keep dancing. Looking up she realized she had walked down to the chapel. She walked down the steps and into the small room. She kneeled down and lit a candle for her mother.

Grief ridden she begins to prey to the heavens. Her life was coming undone before her very eye. Her mother was dead, the man she had fallen in love with didn't love her back, and if anything found her to be a nuisance. After a few moments tears again to fall from her red eyes. She began to talk aloud somehow wishing that someone would answer "_Oh God what am I to do? Alexander is wonderful, but I don't think I could ever love him as I love Erik."_

She felt so lost, so helpless. She let tears fall from her eyes with out shame; no one was here to see her cry. No one was there to hear her confession. She planed to keep it that way, but even if someone heard her they would no even know who Erik was, they would just think of him as some other boy she was sickly in love with. They would never know that she had fallen for the Phantom of the Opera.

She had fallen silent now and was silently weeping to herself. She wanted answers, she wanted them now! Who was she though to demand these things from God? The silence in which followed her prayer made her feel even more lost in a large world that was spinning quickly, but she had nothing to hold on to.

At first she couldn't believe what she was hearing, it was so faint. She raised her head to listen closely to the sound of something that was very small, it was the sound of singing! Slowly it grew louder and louder till the room was filled with singing.

The voice, oh that beautiful voice! It was masculine yet the notes that where sung where higher than an average man could go. Its haunting melody sent chills up her spine yet she did not feel frightened. She wanted to reach out and grasp the voice itself, yet there was no one near. The Voice could only have been sent from heaven.

First the words where in a different language that she did not know. It all seemed very foreign to her, then the words changed and she understood what was singing. It was an answer to her prayers, the voice had to be of an angles! She listened to the words as it was spoken.

"_Wandering Child  
So lost  
So Helpless  
Yearning for Guidance_

You have called upon a angel  
Speak now  
My Child  
For this angel must return to above"

The voice then drifted into the darkness, Meg wanted it to goon forever. Once it was completely silent again Meg tried to catch her breath. She took in a shaky breath before speaking. She didn't know what to say really but words tumbled out. _"I-I don't know what to do, I love Erik, but I don't know if he could ever return my love. His heart still belongs to Christine."_

Her last few words were said with much mourning. She sounded like a whiny little child, but she had to know. Could Erik return the love she felt for him? She prayed that he could, but his heart still belonged to Christine and not to her. Perhaps she would just give up with love and go with Alexander.

The voice was silent, had she waited too long to reply? She felt like crying out to the angle tell it to come back. She needed some answer from heaven. She did not dare to breath for the fear that she might miss the reply. She was not let down as the voice again spoke, it didn't sing this time but the voice held power yet she found it very gentle like one who spoke to a frightened child. "_You need to fallow your heart and what would be best for you. Sometimes….You need to just let go and be able to adapt to what you have. Treasure what has been offered to you Marguerite"_

His words cut at her heart, how could he say that, she must of misunderstood him. All her life she had prayed that an angle would come and grant all her dreams, but in so few of words they all were crushed. He told her to move on, to follow her heart to adapt to what she had. But, why was life so hard? Her words where choked with a sob _"you mean I should be with Alexander?"_

She felt tears fall from the pain in her heart. She wanted nothing more for him to call her a foolish child and she should be with Erik. She looked around the room for any sign that this angle was not so but a demon playing with her heart.

Once again she was in silence, maybe it was better that way she didn't want to know that answer. She wanted to run, but to where? The voice did reply it was no longer the large voice that had took her breath away, yet she noticed the resemblance between the two. She also recognized the voice that spoke now "_No Meg, I'm just saying……I'm just saying that you should be with anyone else but me"_

……:……

Why had he told her to leave? All he was doing was sending her away after he got too close to her. Then again that was why, she could never love him. No one could ever love him, he watched as she left and walked towards the other two. He cursed himself, he had done it again. He had let himself care too much, and yet he knew that he couldn't keep her down here like he had tried to do with Christine. This was no life for someone else but him. He was the only one who needed to be forced to live down here.

He was a ghost, a phantom nothing more. He was meant to be alone forever, all eyes who fell upon him where supposed to be with fear. Most the time he was not meant to be seen at all. That how it should be and how It shall stay. He watched as Meg fell and the boy rushed up to help her. He could not take it, with a quick turn he left them to leave on their own. He moved quickly threw the hallway and towards the back where the back entrance lay. He quickly opened the door and slipped through not caring that they where down in his house anymore. Caring was something he needed to do less of. As he had explained to Meg it only brought him pain.

He had got himself under control, or at least some what under control. He had run threw the opera and to the ceiling where he could get some fresh air. He was now…if one could call it normal, at least for himself. He once again returned to the opera moving through the walls and opening trap doors. He had to see if they where up yet from his house, he didn't want to return to have them still be there, even though he was calmer he was not sure he could take it.

He was not hiding from where he had hid last time, he never hid in the same place twice. At least not in the same day. He now was on the first floor watching from the hallway. The hallway was dark, like the rest of the opera house. The only light that was lit was a single chandler above Meg and Alexander's head. He rested his gaze upon the chandelier for a moment. How ironic that they where under it…..No he must not interfere, not this time. This is what Meg needed was a life where she could live without hiding away.

Erik made sure that nothing was showing, he had his cape draped over his mask so the light would not catch on it. He watched the two together, Meg kept glancing around as if expecting something. She turned his way but he was positive that she had not seem him. He watched as he saw….was it really disappointment? No it was not meant for him it was something else. She seemed to be annoyed with the De Changy, yet she showed kindness to him. This world was so confusing. He let out his breath slowly as she turned away. In his heart he told himself to never let him to get close to anyone again. He didn't care if they saved his life, he would spare their life and make them leave.

He had been able to watch for a while, he watched as Meg fell silent and looked around. The boy seemed to take the hint and shut up. The doors opened and Christine returned telling them it was time to go. Erik watched Alexander's gaze remain on the poster.

He knew the look in the boys eyes. When he turned to Meg and asked if they would see each other again, Erik turned. He did not want to hear anymore, when he was some distance away he still heard Meg's voice reply saying she would like to see him there. He picked up his pace and was swallowed be darkness.

Erik had moved threw the opera and found himself at the chapel. This is where he had given Christine lessons. He stepped inside his feet walked cat-like and he made no sound. He came to the middle of the room, no candles where lit but he stood there. He let out a silent prayer to God.

Help him to never love again, it seemed like something that was not to be asked of. Yet he was desperate he was tired of being hurt, feeling the pain. He looked towards the pictures of an angel, he was finding no comfort in this. He bowed his head, how dare a monster stand before God and ask something of him? Erik took a step towards the way towards his underground home. He heard light footsteps coming down the main way. Erik quickened his steps and disappeared into the darkness moving behind another trap door. Something made him stop though and listen to the other person.

For the longest time it was silent, he felt like he should not move though, some invisible force held him to the spot. Then a voice started to arise in the silence it was Meg! Erik could hear her clearly in the room, he heard her mumble then it grew in volume. She said the Alexander was great. He flinched at these words but kept listening 'but I don't think I could ever love him as much as Erik' In Disbelief Erik legs gave out and he sat down on the floor hidden behind the wall.

Was it true what she had said? Did he really love him? Shakily he laid his head back. Meg had to be sick or something it could not be true. He needed to know….He needed to know. Erik found himself rising to his feet, for the first time since Christine left him he found his voice. He found the voice that Christine knew as he angel, it came from all over the room. It was soft and he for the first time in months he sang. It's haunting but angelic tune smoothly rode upon the air. Words came from his mouth as he sang to Meg.

_Wandering Child  
So lost  
So Helpless  
Yearning for Guidance_

You have called upon a angel  
Speak now  
My Child  
For this angel must return to above

Erik let his last note hang in the air and it smoothly disappeared into darkness. He asked himself what he was doing, but he had to be sure. What if she knew it was him? What would he do? Fears ran threw his mind. What if this was a dream another fragment in his mind to torture him? He had to now….Erik closed his eyes and listened for a reply.

Erik listened as Meg stuttered the same thing. She did love him, once again he sank to his knees silently. He listen to her say that he still loved Christine. He searched himself but found that it was not true. His love for Christine had died with the fever. He took a deep breath in and again leaned against the wall. What was he to say now? He was not in the mood to move out and tell her openly that he would indeed return the love. It was not meant to be, he could not have her hide for the rest of her life. He shuddered quietly and spoke again, he no longer sang but the voice was yet still musical. He tried to give her advise to do something else.

Erik fell silent, he sat on the floor his back to the wall of the chapel. He would never let her know how he felt for her. He could not make anyone live his horrid life. He was meant to live alone and that should not be changed. Erik slowly removed his mask and let his fingers run down the deformed flesh.

He heard her ask if she should be with Alexander, she seemed hurt by it. What was he playing at? He was no angel no one that could help her choose the right way. He heard her softly cry, the pieces of the puzzle where falling together now. Why kept returning, why she had been hurt, why she had tried to make him jealous. It was all because she loved him. He knew that he loved her back but still she could never be with him. It was all for his face his stupid face, He placed the mask back on and uttered a sigh. He spoke again but his words where choked there was no doubt that she would recognize his voice. "_No Meg I'm just saying……I'm just saying that you should be with anyone else but me"_

Erik himself began to weep at these words. Tears fell from his eyes and run down his cheek. He took in a few stuttering breaths. He closed his eyes, he should not have said that. He was just making it harder for himself for her too probably.

He had heard Meg's gasp but had said nothing in reply. He made himself stop crying for a moment to listen, he heard Meg move around on the floor. Was she trying to leave? Had she not really meant it and now she wanted to run from it?

Minutes past but Meg's moving around had not stopped, she was still inside the chapel. Then Erik heard the familiar noise of the wall sliding upwards from the counterweight. She had found the latch to the trap door? Before he could do much of anything she was at his side, a hand on his. He turned to look at her sadly, her eyes burned with a desire to know. She spoke her words where disbelieving "_Erik, please what are you saying?"_

Eyes where filled with sorrow as she spoke, no he could not do this. Slowly he stood and took a few steps away from her. Words speak out they seemed to be pulled out as if it had been hard to speak "_Is it your turn to be so blunt Marguerite? I have tried to deny it but I know that I can not any more."_

He wouldn't just say it out, it would be too much if he had said it then it all would have been a lie. Maybe it was still a lie, a dream that he was to wake up from. Maybe she was Ill and this meant nothing, it could be a trap. Thoughts ran threw his mind and yet more and more of the puzzle pieces come together.

Tortured hearts is what they both had. He heard her ask the question, the question he had been trying to avoid. _"Erik do you love me?" _For a moment he stood there silently, then he turned to face Meg. Erik watched Meg on the floor, his eyes still rimmed with sorrow. He watched her, why was the world so cruel. He knew what he felt but it could never be, he would have to tell her that. He takes a step foreword his voice barely audible with his reply. _"Yes Meg, Yes I do"_

Erik then crumbled down beside Meg. He came to face her from the front, tears in his eyes. Here was one of the most feared man in many nations. He had created ways of death all for the enjoyment of a bored lady. What would her reply be? What would she say, he had heard Meg say it but still she could change her mind at any time.

Meg had the kneeled up and rapped her arms around a surprised Erik's neck. Erik in turn rapped his arms around her small body. Warm drops soaked threw his coat, he looked down to see she was crying harder. She was shedding tears of….dare he say it? She was shedding tears of Joy.

He held her close to him He raised up his gloved hand and stroked the back of her hair. The he realized that he still had one last question to answer. There was one thing he need to know. For a moment he pulled her back and held her out at arms length. He spoke his voice held no playful tone. "_Meg, are you sure this is what you want? Do you wish to hide away like I do…are you sure this is the life you want to live?"_

He was not joking, he was not going to take a quick answer either. He needed her to really think about what she was going to say. His hands where shaking as he held her out, he had to be sure he just had to be. Now he was more timid like a school boy, he could by shattered-again. This time though who knows what would happen. He waits for her response with a small look of terror in his eyes.

He watched as she thought, she did not take long to reply though. '_Of course I want to be with you, but I'll have to leave slowly. If I were to disappear some people would worry. After the Masquerade ball, that way I can let Christine and Alexander know not to worry.'_

He felt, dare he say it, joy sweep threw his body. She had agreed, she wanted to be with him. He smiled, a true smile not a smirk but a happy smile. He then brought her back into a large embrace he raped his arms around her once again. Once she was in his arms he spoke again. '_Maybe you wouldn't have to give up your dancing though. We would still be here at the opera.'_

For now all his worries where washed away, he was not the opera ghost he was not the phantom of the opera or the devils child, right now he was Erik. He ran a gloved hand threw her blond hair, was this what it felt like to be loved back? He had never received love before. Remembering what she had said about Alexander and Christine. Erik then gave a laugh that was a bit cold hearted. He Then says with his humor in his voice "_They won't believe a word you say, they think that I have put some curse on you and forced you to be with me"_

……:……

Oh god she had told him every thing right to his face! Her face went from a pale white to a bright pink. Wow that was an embarrassing way to tell someone you love them. Still he had been able to speak to her he had to be some where near. Then again she never knew what to expect with Erik.

She could hear him crying, for her of all people. She had to get to him, she had to! Now it was a matter of time to find him, but it would be hard if he wanted to be hidden he was very good at it.

She moved against the wall there had to be a switch or something. She stopped, Erik wouldn't put a trapdoor out in the open. Meg crawled over to a dark part of the chapel and started moving her hands around. It seemed to take forever but she managed to stub her toe on a nail which had been the door opener.

She cursed the stupid nail and moved into the dark area where she was able to go. Scrambling in the shadows she tried in vain to find him. She found him after searching for a while. Crawling over to him she placed her hands on his. Her voice was desperate, wanting answers. "_Erik, please what are you saying?"_

Why was he doing this to her? Did he think her ill that she was just toying with him? She slowly sank to the floor, it was too much. She had to know, all the emotions in her, the love she felt for him, the fear of being turned away, she put at bay long enough to gaze up at him. She was on her knees begging him. Saying in the calmest of voice as she could muster _"Erik do you love me?"_

Would he turn her away, saying that he did not lover her? That his heart still belonged to Christine. Why was he making it so hard, did he not know how he felt or was he afraid of loving someone again, that they would leave like Christine did, she knew that if he said yes she never would.

She stared up at him hopping praying. What would he say? He seemed to be contemplating what he was going to say. Why was he taking so long? Was he thinking of how he was going to tell her that he did not love her? Would he spite her so? At last he spoke, Meg felt nothing but relief wash through her. As he kneeled down beside her she threw her arms around him. She cried into his chest, tears of joy now replacing ones of worry and fear. She had no words to say to him she just wanted to be held.

So this was how it felt to love and be loved back. Despite all they had to over come they had made it. But there was still one block in there way. Alexander. He had made it clear that he liked her and she had agreed to go with him to the masquerade. Well the red death could always stalk again.

She felt his arms wrap around her, his hand stroking her hair. She felt so content with him just holding her there. She let a small meep of protest as he held her out, but she could see that what he had to ask her was important. Did she want to hid away as he did? Of course she wanted to be with him! Even if it meant hiding her face from the world she would be content with her life. But she would have to leave gradually, if she were to just disappear it would cause worry. She explained this to him trying to hide the endless joy that was inside of her.

He had smiled, not his usual smirk but a true smile. He seemed thrilled by her answer as he pulled her back into his warm embrace. Wrapping her arms around his neck she felt as if the world had stopped and they were alone. He spoke of her not having to give up her dancing. That would make her life perfect she replied _"I don't think I deserve such a perfect life you offer me." _He chuckled to that remark she made.

He was right in saying that most would think that she was under some kind of spell. They would fear Erik even more for that, and what if they were to try and tear her from his side? Well she would just have to prove to them that she loves him with all her heart. She spoke softly to him whispering it in his ear her words coming out poetically. _"Spite the world and every one in it, No mortal hand could tear me from your side."_

He hugged her even tighter at these words. She felt the presence again of being safe, let the world think what they wanted to think! For once she shared his hatred of man kind. She hated them for casting him out all because of his face. He was no monster but a man, Curse all those who taunt him! A silent voice in her ear spoke, once again the voice returned its power and its angelic tone consuming her "_Welcome to My world where darkness defines Beauty."_

**-It's so sweat! I love the way how they come together. Do not worry this is not the last chapter I have still more to come. As I said earlier I have this story be a split ending, so there will be a bitter sweat ending and a sweat ending. Hope you guys are still enjoying it-**


	18. Why Can't It all Fall Into Place?

_I am happy to say that my grades have gone up somewhat so now I am aloud on the computer again. I am so happy now! I am happy to say that I have gotten a Beta-reader, I still am open for more Beta readers. Give me a email and I will be happy to accept. Today I got the two disk set for the Broadway version of POTO. Ok don't kill me but I am favoring the movie music better. (sorry if I spell their names wrong) Sarah Brightman sounded to mature for Christine, the same reason for the person who did Raoul. Michel Crawford's was very mysterious like Erik's would have been…But! I will give it to Gerard Butler for putting emotion into the music. Erik is supposed to sing with all emotion isn't he? Ok anyways Reviews!_

**_Blondeducky77_**_**-**wow that's a mistake -.- anyways thanks I will be going through and checking for problems….or my beta reader will._

**_ModestySparrow9_**_- Ending chapter? Did I say this one was the last? Hmm I can promise you that this is not the last chapter. There is still quiet a few left, -grins- we can't make it that easy for them._

**_bulterphan666_**_-I feel privileged thank you! As I said earlier give me an e-mail and I will have you help me out. If you wish you could be a back up reader, when I get the edited chapter from my beta reader you could go over it again. Like a second opinion, so if your still up to it e-mail me. I have sent out too many emails already and have not gotten replies so if you really want to help I am asking people to email me._

**_Flower-Child-Forever_**_-If I still need one I will keep you in mind. Thanks!_

**_Rue Marie_**_**- **I really liked the line also, it seemed to fit well I will try to stay out of trouble for you guys, lol.  
_

**_Arabella Minerva_**_**-**I know that Christine dies before Raoul, then again then I was thinking that is where Alexander could step in. Because Philippe and Raoul are dead the inheritance has to go to someone right? So I only put it that way, it's not a major part in the story though…..so whatever. Lol_

_Just as a warning this chapter I am taking a bit of a different writing style. So if it seems a bit different…..just know that I decided to try to be more descriptive.  
_

Why can't it all fall into place?

Running a brush through her light blonde hair Meg recalled what had happened those few nights ago. A smile slowly crept onto her face. She would have never thought that he had cared, it had been more than she thought.

Placing the brush down she turned towards the clock in her room. It was still early, the masquerade was at dawn…or at least that was when it started. Meg let her fingers again comb through her hair, it was smooth from her brushing it over and over again. She had to find something to do; she was extremely worried about what was to happen tonight. She would have to tell Alexander the truth, would he be ok with it?

Walking across her room and sitting down in a dining like chair she glanced around for something to do. Her sight was focused on a book that laid face down. Her delicate hand reached out and grasped the book turning it face up. It was a plain book. Sighing she opened it and started in a random place.

Her eyes scanned over a page but she could not get into the book like she normally could. She sighed and she looked up to the clock….it was only a two minutes later. Cursing the time for moving so slow she again looked down at the book trying her best to not look at the clock again.

The story she was reading was about a tragic romance. A man had gone and fallen in love with a black hearted woman. Everything he tried would not get her to change her ways, and she also did not know that the man loved her.

A small click behind her made her jump a bit and spin around she only saw her empty room. She waited for a moment before shrugging her shoulders and returning back to the book. She scooted back in her chair her legs tucked underneath her. Finally cozy she turned the page and read on.

Underneath her the chair moved a bit, before she could get up or spin around the chair flipped over backwards. Meg dropped the book to grab the side armrests. A high pitch scream came from her mouth as she gathered momentum towards the ground.

Before she hit the ground the chair came to an stop it came to abrupt stop. Her heart fluttered in her chest like a frightened rabbit. She glanced up to see a white half mask looking down upon her. Below the mask was a large smirk that Meg knew well.

Erik was dressed in his normal attire, this time his under shirt was a brownish red hue. Like always Meg felt intimated but she only smirked back and replied _"Well hello to you too Erik"_

……:……

From the moment that he had held her behind the chapel to now, nothing much had happened. Everyone was getting ready for the masquerade ball. Everyone was frantic over what to wear and decorations where being put up. Erik himself had his outfit already made, he had made it himself. Erik himself felt tension through what was going on. Christine and the De Changy boy where up to something, they had to be. They thought Meg was in danger so they would do something to get her away.

Erik had not changed yet and was in his normal attire, dressed out in black. His undershirt was a dark reddish hue. He moved quietly threw the walls and towards Meg's room. He listened for a moment making sure that she was in there…and alone.

He heard the sound of a paper turning. Satisfied that it was her he slid open the trap door. It closed with a small click. He stepped back not really wanting to be noticed yet, why? He felt like playing around a bit.

He smirked as he stepped in and silently turned to look around the wall. Meg had her back to him, she was in a chair reading. For a moment he stood behind her in silence. He stood could not comprehend how she would want to be with a monster like he. He shook his head and moved foreword silently.

Erik came behind her, luckily she had not noticed him yet. For a moment he thought, hmm how was he to say his normal hello? He smirked as he came up with an idea. His large gloved hand reached foreword and grabbed the back of the chair. With a flick of his wrist he pulled the chair backwards, he let it fall until it was a few inches from, the ground and then caught it. He couldn't help but smirk mischievously as he looked down at her.

Erik had heard her give a loud scream, for a moment he was silent listening for anyone that might be coming to from her scream. No sounds came and he returned his gaze to her smiling face. He chuckled and lifted her chair gently back up to it's normal spot. He let go of the chair and walked around to sit on her bed. He lightly grazed her shoulder as he went by and received a hard shove from Meg. It didn't move him a bit.

He sat down and looked at the book that she had been reading, the cover was down. He then returns his gaze to her a smirk on his face, he then says, more or less replying to her greeting "_You ready for the Masquerade?"_

Erik could tell that she was worried, she seemed tense. He turned his own head to the clock, they had a hour or so. He turned to look around as he heard footsteps beyond the door. He tensed for a moment, if anyone came in and found a masked man in Meg's room that looked a lot like the supposedly dead phantom, that would be something for them to talk about. Then again the masquerade was coming up so it might not seem to unusual. He turned around to face Meg as he decided that no one was going to enter her room.

Bending down Erik gingerly picks up the book from the ground, where it had landed. He flipped it over and opened it scanning over a few pages. He had this book with the rest of his collection. When he looked up he noticed that Meg was at her dresser going through some old things of hers. She turned around looking flustered. What was it with girls and clothing anyways?

Meg sighed and spoke her voice more on the whinny side than anything. "I need something to wear….My mother never let me wear anything nice."

Standing up Erik said rather plainly "You know I have a few outfits you could rummage through." Erik's reply was met by a squeal and Meg jumping up and down. Meg had wrapped him in a thankful hug before grabbing his black gloved hand and dragging him to the trapdoor.

……:……

Meg was getting frustrated, she had absolutely nothing to wear! All of her dresses were too plain or looked like they belonged in a church. She scowled as she looked at them all. She pushed a group of black and grayish dresses aside surprised that she ever wore any of those.

Her mother had always banned her from wearing anything too flashy unless it was on stage, but all the costumes were locked up somewhere. He offered for her to barrow one of the dresses that he had collected over the years. She turned and gave him a quick hug. Her voice was cheerful "_Oh Erik thank you sooooo much I have absolutely nothing to wear"  
_

Almost dragging him, Meg took Erik towards the trap door. She was already picking out a dress from what she remembered in her mind. Erik hung a bit back as if waiting, did he want her to open the door? Meg scanned the wall, nothing seemed unusual.

She remembered seeing him reach up and a little to the left, Meg fallowed where he had put his hand. She ran her hand over a small grove. She smile triumphantly and put her fingers inside of it. Nothing happened, getting frustrated she pushed harder. Erik made it always look easy.

Looking behind, she saw that Erik looked rather pleased with himself. She turned around, she was not to ask for help! She tried again and again but nothing happened the door did not move. Still flustered she kicked the bottom of the wall where it met the floor.

The door clicked and slid to the upwards. Meg didn't move, bewildered. If that was the notch to open the door why did Erik put his hand up there in the first place?

Now acting annoyed Erik pushed past Meg and stepped into the darkness of the hallway beyond. He soon was gone merging in with the darkness. Then she saw the white mask, Erik must have turned around. It seemed to be floating in the air. A voice came from behind her, she really didn't know how it was behind her but it made her jump. She still recognized Erik's humorous tone. _"You coming?"_

Remembering why they where going down to Erik's house Meg quickly stepped into the darkness. The door, which seemed to be waiting for them closed behind her. Meg slowed her pace as her eyes grew adjusted to the light. After a moment she saw a shadowed figure ahead.

Once again walking quickly she came beside Erik and putting an arm threw his she jerked him ahead and led him towards the house by the lake. Erik soon fell in step beside her and the two disappeared into the chambers of the opera house.

……:……

As Meg came to the trap door Erik stood back. He wondered if she had figure it out yet, most likely not though. He had set up a trick more out of habit than anything.

He watched as Meg reached for the nook in the wall, ah yes she fell for the trick. What he had done is reached for the nook why his foot had brushed the small nail in the wall which opened the door. As she grew frustrated he couldn't felt but smirk again. She was cute when she was angry, soon she kicked the door and opened it.

Erik had past her she stood in quiet confusion. Once he was in the dark he turned around. Using his powerful voice he directed his voice to behind Meg. He asked her if she was coming. Meg perked up and continued on. Once again Erik was being dragged down by Meg.

Once they had arrived Meg had dashed off to the spare room to choose her dress and change. For a moment he stood there where she had left him. He smiled and turned away and he would wait for her to come back out. He turned himself and sat down at the organ, now his back was facing the organ and he slightly rested his back upon it. Erik waited for a while, his eyes kept glancing towards the hallway, for a while Meg never came. Erik found himself looking around his home. Would he never be alone again? The way things seemed to be he would never be alone again. He smiled again as he turned to the hallway to see Meg.

Erik for a moment stopped to gaze at Meg in the doorway. She was wearing a deep blue dress with silver lining. The dress was perfect for her, it looked amazing. He smirked at knowing that she had been wanting to wear something a bit more wild because her mother never let her wear anything flashy. Her mother didn't want her to stand out, well she stood out now. He then smiled and bowed his head dipping low. He then stood up and held out a hand for her. He was not yet dressed, it was more to be of a surprise. "_Mademoiselle you are very pleasing to the eye." _

……:……

Down in his layer she was once more in the large closet looking for a dress to wear. This time she was not looking for the simplest dress, but a nice fancy one. She remembered one that had caught her eye before and she was curious to see if it was still there. After a few minutes of searching she at last found it. It was a Deep blue dress with silver threads embroidered on the skirt to look like stars. A silver shah tied around the waist and cascaded to the ground with the dress.

Changing quickly into the dress she twirled a few times letting the fine fabric circle around her. Meg soon realized what was missing. She needed a mask. She had found some earrings and some things for her hair, but what was the point of a masquerade if she had no mask?

A few minuets of frantic searching produced her with a simple mask that covered her eyes and her cheeks. On one side there was a crescent moon and the other was adorned with two stars. Stepping out of the room she walk to where Erik would be waiting for her. At last spotting him she smiled. His back was to her, but he probably heard her coming. She then said _"I'm ready"_

She felt a blush rise in her cheeks, as his eyes scanned her over. Her redness only got brighter when he told her how she looked. Mumbling her thanks she looked at him. Was he not going? No he had to go she would drag him along of she had too. He had said he would be there for her and she knew in the pit of her stomach that she would need him at some point. Slightly worried she said _"Are you going to get ready?"_

Held in laughter reached her ears, what was he laughing at? Meg's face turned to a glare, he shook his head and stopped laughing but a smile still remained. That smile sometimes got annoying, he didn't answer her as he took her hand led her back towards the boat and towards where her room would be. He Then replied saying _"Don't worry I will be ready quickly after you go up" _

She had quickly lost her reason why she was irritated at Erik. He led her back up, she savored ever second his large hand holding her little One. So he wanted what he was wearing to be a surprise? It was just like him to make her curious and not tell her.

When they reached the trap door she stopped and looked up at him. He seemed to be stalling for a moment, their eyes where locked. Meg felt chills go up her spine but she was not scared or cold. The passion in his eyes was unmistakable as he looked at her. Then Erik leaned down and pressed his lips against hers, Meg's eyes widened. It was quick though, and a gloved hand lightly brushed her cheek and then he was gone. Her face burned as she slowly lifted her hand to touch her lips. Wow that was a nice way to say goodbye.

After a moment of catching her breath Meg turned towards the door. She found that this door also opened with a light touch at the crease of the wall and the floor. The door obeyed and opened up and Meg stepped into her room.

Meg made her way to the main room where the guest would be arriving. A springy step was in her stride thoughts still on Erik. A few people glanced at her clearly wondering who she was, but her masks keep her identity secret.

At last spotting Alexander in a black and gray outfit she moved towards him slowly, how would he react? She felt slightly worried. When would she tell him? She felt her stomach flutter as she taped his shouldered lightly. Please let Erik be near "_Monsieur Alexander?"_

She got quiet a surprise when the man turned around and lowered his mask. It was not Alexander, she mumbled and apology and turned around to see the real Alexander striding towards her.

Alexander was in a white outfit, he was white from head to toe with a black mask. Not very creative but Meg pushed the thought aside as he greeted her. Alexander asked her to dance, she agreed more out of a reaction than anything. She (last masquerade) said yes to everyone that asked.

…...:……

After her face returned to its normal color and she got over his flattery she saw a look of stubbornness set over her. He couldn't help hold in a laugh, one could tell that she was about to protest about something making her look like her mother. She then asked if he was going to be ready. His smile only widened, he spoke on telling her not to worry after taking her hand and he began to lead her back up.

Once they had reached the trapdoor to her room Erik stopped. He looked down at her with a reassuring smile. He looked into her eyes, he didn't want to let go of her. Some power took over him and he leaned down and pressed his lips against her own. He then pulled back and with his hand brushing against her cheek he backed away into the darkness. Luckily the darkness had hidden his red face. He had never kissed anyone before, Christine had kissed him but it had been for Raoul not him.

Erik had quickly left and changed into his outfit. Like always he had made it himself, he liked how it was. He had made his way through Meg's room decide ding that it would be the best way to walk threw without being noticed to much. He had made it threw the hallway and into the large room where everyone was dancing.

Erik took a few steps foreword into the light, once the light was upon him nearby eyes turned to look, not that it was anything new. Silently Erik made his way threw the crowd just watching everyone as he went by. It seemed to be the same as last year, many happy faces laughing and having a good time. They where unaware of the full meaning of a masquerade. Then again no one really did but him right?

His outfit drew many eyes it was different than anything they where used to, in a way it showed that it was him, his personality, the way he felt. If you compared this to what he normally wore it was not that different; A jacket, undershirt, long pants, a long cape. It was more the coloring that was different, on the left side it was a pitch black it went past half his body but stopped once it got past the halfway mark. On the right side, with the small space there was it was a pure white. The black seemed to be fighting to take over the rest of the outfit but the white was still there fighting back. Both colors merged into each other where they met. That type of coloring was over all his clothing including the cape. On the inside of the cape was all black though. His mask covered everything on his face but his mouth, nose and eyes. It unlike the rest of his costume it was black but a few small white specks on the right side. It was dark against light, good against evil the fight that was inside of himself.

Erik looked around for Meg, he spotted her over with the boy. He felt the familiar feeling of jealousy within him He silently snarled and turned away, he trusted Meg to sort things out. He would keep an eye on the two though. He moved threw the crowd trying to not be a large source of attention. Erik accidentally stepped into group of dancing people. He didn't want to make a commotion of moving through them, so he joined in, though it lacked energy.

They where at the point of dancing where they switch partners after every minute. He went along with it, a few girls where shy and kept looking down at their feet and ended up tripped over Erik's. He made no noise and those girls would quickly be gone out of embarrassment. Then all the rest seemed to be like him and not interested with dancing with him because of his lack of spunk. He closed his eyes for a moment as he swung his partner around lazily. Good the song was almost over.

They where at the point of switching partners when he once again glanced towards where Meg and Alexander where, he saw Meg leading him away. For a moment memories flashed into his mind of Christine leading Raoul away…No Meg would not do that, then again he thought Christine wouldn't either.

The next girl he was with was drunk he would smell the alcohol on her breath. The girl came and wanted to stay a little too close for Erik's comfort, she tried to raise a hand towards his face to remove the mask. Erik took a step back and glared at the girl. The girl giggled madly and started saying how she love mysterious men. She started babbling what she liked in men and obviously she choose the descriptions that fit Erik best. Strong, silent, tall, handsome; getting more and more agitated Erik told himself..almost almost. Finally the music stopped, the girl said something about wanting him to go with her. He ignored her.

He quickly dashed out of the dancing area and towards the area where Meg and Alexander had disappeared. Once again he was cloaked by darkness. He felt relived to be again safely away from the large crowd.

He talk Meg stop in the room nest to him, he felt his heart beating rapidly in his chest. Had this all been a trick? He looked down upon gloved hands they where shaking from…dare he say it? Fear. Fear racked his body for what he was to hear. He listened carefully as Meg spoke.

He felt as if warm water had been rushed through his veins Meg was still loyal. Erik then felt like slapping himself, he had doubted Meg yet there was nothing to be worried about. He would not interfere it sounded like Meg had everything under control but still he would stay here.

……:……

Meg let Alexander lead her around the dance floor twirling around with the other dancers. It was very much like last year, every one was dancing having a good time. She let a content smile on her lips, but she honestly would have been happier dancing with Erik. Well for now that was out of the question. She turned as Alexander spoke smiling "_You look great, where did you get the dress?"_

She could see he was only trying to bring up a conversation, she hadn't realized that she herself had been quiet. She bit her lip trying to think of an answer, she wasn't going to tell him that she got it from the Phantom of the Opera, she couldn't stand this anymore they needed to talk. She replied simply as she could "The dress was my mothers…..Alexander we need to talk"

Alexander nodded silently and followed Meg as she walked away from everyone else. Meg turned around for a moment to see if anyone was following. She saw that Alexander looked confused though. In the corner of her eye she thought she saw the shadows move, in a way she felt like that comforted her. It was maybe Erik, she went inside a room. They now where far enough away though that no one else had followed.

Meg turned around to face Alexander, he was a good man but he was following the wrong girl. This was going to be hard. She started off softly but eager to get it over with she spoke quickly. _"I-um I'm sorry Alexander but I don't think that we should continue seeing each other. Well we can still see each other but not like this. I'm sorry but there's someone else that already has my heart. I'm so sorry." _

She knew that she was apologizing once too many times but she felt so bad. Looking up from the ground she saw his face was saddened but she was not braking him. She could tell that he would get over it. She could tell he was trying to get over it, he said trying to hold a cheerful voice "_It's ok Meg…..Who is this man that has claimed your heart then?"_

Meg didn't answer right away, could she trust him? She scanned him over quickly he seemed like a trust worthy man. He would be able to take the right answer right. A dreamy smile came upon her lips as she spoke. _"Well you have met him twice….they weren't very good meetings but you see I'm in love with…..the phantom of the opera!"_

As Alexander expression changed she felt doubt well up within her. She know knew that she had made a mistake. He believed in all the Christine had said. Quiet surprised she watched as Alexander frowned and reached out for her. He grasped her shoulders tightly, it didn't hurt but still she felt angered by the movement.

He shook her lightly his words where harsh and yet comforting as if trying to wake her from a bad dream "_Meg! Are you still under his spell or something? He is a monster, a killer! He dose not have a heart, not him Meg anyone but him."_

Meg felt a bitter defiance roll into her, how dare he say such things! She began to turn to try to move away but Alexander's grip stood firm. She turned to Face Alexander eyes narrowed as she spoke forcefully and with an icy tone "_He is not a monster, How dare you even speak of him like that! Let me Go! And for your information he does have a heart, and he loves me as I love him….I'm warning you if you do not let I all I have……"_

Meg felt Alexander's grip tighten, and the shaking grew harder. As she spoke she turned towards the shadows where she had seen something move. What if Alexander took her away? No she would not let it happen. Her threat was cut off as slick black gloved hands reached out for Alexander's neck. She felt a sigh of relief rack through her body. She was not going anywhere, Erik was hear.

Alexander's eyes widened, Meg's threat had come true. Meg watched as he let go of Meg like she burned. Quickly to get out of the way Meg stepped back. She snorted in defiance and looking down at her arms which where becoming red. She looked up to see the Erik had not let go of Alexander, he wouldn't kill him. Alexander was trying to get at Erik but it held no effect. Meg in a rather calm voice said "_It's ok Erik you can let go of him know"_

Meg didn't hear the sound of the dropped De Changy, she knew that Erik would drop him. Meg again spoke, _"Erik it's ok…..Erik?……..…Erik!……ERIK DROP HIM!" _Meg's voice intensified every time she said his name. She finally had looked up to see the murderous gaze in Erik's eyes. He WAS going to kill Alexander. When Meg finally shouted Erik looked up and snapped out of it. More like a dog than anything he let go of Alexander who had fallen limp in his hands. Alexander fell into a clump on the ground, when he stirred Meg knew he was alive.

……:……

Erik, had heard both of them speak, he couldn't help but smile when Meg told Alexander that it was him. He waited for a response, for a moment there was an awkward silence. Then he heard Alexander's sharp words about himself. He lightly brushed the words away with the flick of his hand. He could really care less of what the boy thought of him. He was unable to see what was going on but Meg let him know. Her voice rang out clearly agitated, it told Alexander to let her go.

Erik heard what else she said defending him, he didn't listen though the words did touch him. He quickly slipped into the large room and looked upon what was going on. He saw Alexander shaking Meg. Meg had glanced around as if looking for him, that was a quick invite.

The thought of him had laid hands upon her angered him but now he went to far. Erik moved around the room in the darkness with agility. He came behind Alexander, he had left his Punjab rope in his room, what a pity. Erik quickly was behind Alexander and reached up with both hands and firmly grasped them around Alexander's neck. He tightened his grip until he could feel the pulse of the boy's neck under his hands. He heard Alexander choke and watched as Alexander let go of Meg. He hissed out words at Alexander's ear _"You won't touch her again boy"_

The reason why Erik had acted so quickly was because he felt the need to protect Meg. She was the only thing on earth that he cared about and the love was returned. No one would dare lay a hand on her, no one would ever bring her harm. He gripped his hands tighter, how satisfying it would be to have the boys life end here. He had already caused so much problems. It all could be over with a twist of his hands.

His name was called out lightly, he ignored it. Giving this boy a long death seemed good, he felt the boys struggles grow weaker. Once again his name was called out and told him to let go, no not yet it was only getting to the good part. Then his name was screamed and a command was given with it.

Loosening his hands a bit he realizes what he was doing. He looked down at the boy with a now mild gaze his anger had passed. First looked towards Meg, her face was shocked. With a large sigh he dropped Alexander like a sack of grain.

Erik watched with a small smirk as the boy struggled for air, he moved over so he stood at Meg's side. Meg had given him an angered glare but it had been too phony. Erik didn't take it seriously. He gently laid a hand upon Meg's slender shoulder. He remained slight as he turned towards the boy his glare returning.

Alexander started to laugh, he was laughing? Wow that was bizarre he almost was killed and here he was laughing softly. Erik didn't seem to realize though the Alexander had become delusional from the lack of air. Slowly the laughter disappeared and he took in a deep breath and looked up to Erik and Meg.

Alexander had not given up his useless tactic to get Meg away from Erik. His tone was pleading, under his mask Erik's eyebrow raised. This might get somewhat amusing "_Meg can't you see that he lowers down to hurting someone whenever they get in his way? What happens when you get in his way? Tell me has he hurt you in anyway or tried?"_

No what he said was not amusing in anyway. What he said stung Erik harshly, he had in fact hurt Meg in his anger. He flinched wanting to recoil but he stayed where he was his gaze unwavering. He would be able to accept what ever Meg said. He felt like lowering his eye, but before he did so Meg replied telling Alexander _"No Alexander he has never hurt me nor has he ever tried"_

He had also seen Meg reach for her wrist, it pained him deeply. If that is the way Meg wanted to go he needed to go along with it. He still kept silent though, he had nothing really to say. He was not one to speak freely to others.

Erik watched as in inward battle began in the boy's mind. Where they telling the truth was this all Erik's doing? Erik's smirk returned on to his face he was running out of ideas, sooner or later he would realize it. Once again the boy opens his mouth and words spill out of his mouth, he sounded rather stupid though "_But…Meg, why him? It may not be me but why him? He has nothing to offer you." _

Erik seemed to have disappeared out of the conversation. Then again Meg was fighting his battle, she had a way with her words and Erik was there to make sure…nothing physical happened. Meg was quick to the reply as always _"He gives me his love, that all I will ever need"_

For a while the Boy seemed to grow quiet as if trying to think of something more. Erik had never had anyone try to defend him really face to face so forcefully. Like the boy he was Alexander again spoke up putting out a rather stupid question _"That Thing has a name?"_

He must have been remembering when Meg had called out his name. Meg grew even angrier and she snapped back at him, _"Now your being dense of course he has a name!" _she looked ready to slap Alexander. Erik was rather enjoying this but it was getting a bit too far.

Hand still on her shoulder Erik leans down a bit and brings his head close to her. With a tired voice he says _"I am growing tired of all of this, Shall we go Marguerite?" _

Maybe they still could have a chance to have a good time tonight. He had not really come to bother anyone.  
He was there for Meg, as he turned again to look at the boy he felt slight worry. The look was not one of defeat. The boy was not convinced, Erik wondered if he would cause any problems. He held out his hand like he had before when he had led her down to the underground home when Meg had lost her mother. This time he gave her a mischievous smile trying to forget the boy who was still here.

……:……

Meg did not rush to Alexander's side, one she was still mad at him, and two Erik still looked ready to kill him if any wrong moves where made. After what seemed like forever, Erik at last let the poor boy go. She let out a soft sigh of relief that he would be alright now. When Erik placed a hand on her shoulder she smiled up at him, he was her guardian angle.

Her gaze returned to the ground when Alexander spoke to her again. He said the Erik hurt others…well she could not deny that, she was always telling him he needs to work on his anger management. When he asked if Erik had ever hurt her she felt her and reach for her wrist, but that had been different she had deserved that…sort of. She told him no.

Yes she was lying; Erik had hurt her a few times but never really badly. Her wrist healed as did the bumps and bruises. Still she could never tell Alexander that he would find a way to take her and she would be separated from Erik forever. She stole a glance at Erik, he was covering it well but she could tell the pain was there.

Meg could tell he was having trouble understanding what was going on. It was clear by the way he looked at her that he thought she was nuts. He seemed to be at a loss for words until yet another sentence spilled from his mouth. He seemed to be OK with the fact that she felt nothing for him, but he was stuck that she loved Erik. She replied to him saying that all she needed was his love. That was the truth, that all she asked from Erik.

When he said something about a name Meg was confused for a few seconds, what was he talking about? Oh that's right she had said his name when telling him not to kill him. Did he have to say that so rudely? She found herself getting angry and she snapped at him. He didn't flinch though the look that told her that he did not believe a word they said.

Meg nodded when Erik asked if she was ready to go. To be honest she was about ready to strangle Alexander for his stupidity. He was so clueless; he had obviously never felt love before. Taking Erik's out stretched hand once more. She smiled slightly. Looking back to Alexander she could not just leave him there watching her be lead into darkness. She had to say something, stopping for a moment she looked at him. _"Forget me Alexander."_

She was once more being led into darkness. She had always had a slight fear of the dark. Moving closer to Erik she held tightly to his arm being careful not to trip. She felt something furry run over her foot. A Rat! She screamed and jumped. There was sure to be more of them around. She closed her eyes and prayed no more would get near her. She tried to keep her feet moving so no one come close.

Erik's chuckle split through the darkness, still feeling defensive she tried to hit Erik but found that he was not beside her. She stopped, where did he go now? He had left her here…with the rats for company. Then her feet where swept out from underneath her. Strong arms lifted her into the air away from the rats.

Meg had let out a small gasp of surprise but soon giggled as she remembered the familiar strength of Erik's arms as he carried her effortlessly. She rapped her arms around his neck for extra support just in case he wanted to drop her all of a sudden. She knew that he might do it. She rested her head on his chest, then she wondered what he was wearing, it was too dark to see it too well but she could tell it was black and white.

Erik led her up some stairs down another soon the light started to get brighter and the chatter of the people was getting louder. Meg half wished they would go down another dark hallway. Once again she felt the fall sensation, it happened to only be her legs though and Erik's right arm held her back up, he swept her to her feet.

Once on her feet she looked down, her dress was winkled. She stopped to smooth the dress out and also ran a hand threw her hair. She looked up to see Erik, now in the light she saw what he was wearing. She liked the outfit, it suited him well. He had a look that said 'Are you ready yet?' With a smirk she held out her hand as a song was ending. She said with mock politeness _"May I have this dance?" _

……:……

Erik stopped when Meg did and she turned to Alexander, he chuckled at her reply. He turned and with a flick of his white and black cape led her from the room and they both disappeared into darkness. Erik was taking her a back way to the main dancing area. If that boy was following he would surely be lost with all the doors and hallways. Down a rather dark part he felt Meg cling tighter to him. He rapped a strong arm around her small shoulder as they moved farther.

Erik jumped slightly startled when Meg screamed as the rat ran across her foot. He then heard scurrying away of tiny paws. He felt her tense up and try to not place her feet on the ground. With a chuckle Erik leaned down and effortlessly picked her up. He felt her wrap her hands around his neck and she laid her head on his chest.

With a playful smirk he led her down a few more hallways, when light started to appear Erik let go of Meg's legs which swung her to her feet. Once she on her feet Erik started to lead her towards the masquerade.

Once they entered the light Erik stopped for a moment and blinked his eyes unaccustomed to the light. He Then turned to Meg who was smirking at him. When she asked him to dance he let a pretend sigh of annoyance escape his lips. He spoke reaching out and taking Meg's open hand. "_Why not?"_

Together they walked out to the dance floor, Erik's lightly grasped Meg's hand as they moved. The Music they where playing was joyful and quick. Erik thankfully noticed that it was not a dance when you switch partners. This time Erik let the music flow through him, taking Meg in his grasp he fell into the dance letting the music pore threw his body.

Erik found himself leading Meg into a rather difficult dance, she kept up with him and grew to know the dance quickly. They both seemed to sweep away the other dancers, they stood out with their foreign dance. Everyone seemed to enjoy watching the two. Erik recognized some of the girls that he had danced with earlier, their faces where tight with jealousy.

Some noticed that both Erik and meg had entered alone but they had not left each others side once they where together. With some of the faster songs Erik had spun Meg around quickly and he had often found himself laughing in enjoyment. With the slower songs they stayed close together and they seemed to be two halves and together they fit perfectly.

When the last note was hit on the last song Erik took in a large breath, he had really enjoyed himself. Meg pulled away for a moment to look up at him, she smiled and said _"You had fun" _

Erik smiled back in reply he then said quietly _"Of course I did It seems that you did too"_ One thing he liked about the masquerade was that he could easily blend in. It was easy to be somewhat normal during this time.

Erik had looked down upon Meg's bright and happy face, how could he a monster, a cursed angel deserve someone like Meg? What ever the reason she was here now and that was all that mattered wasn't it? Then again her being with him could be dangerous. His life was the main principle to hunt or to be hunted. It seems like he could never escape that fate. He let out a small sigh, life would never be simple would it. Everyone had rejected him until now. Everyone but Meg, and also her mother. For a moment the look of sadness restored it self in Erik's black eyes. Could he really offer Meg what she really needed? The question was imprinted in his mind and it went over and over again.

Meg then looked around at the thinning crowds everyone was saying their goodbyes and leaving. Erik watched her turn back to face him. It seemed to be a silent agreement, the masquerade was over it was time to go bed. For once Erik felt tired, yet he was in a content easy mood. Arm and arm both of them left, waiting again for darkness to consume them.

**-Wow long chapter. I liked this chapter, took me all day to write smiles except the time I went to see the movie again. So that took about 2 ½ hours:P, more coming soon….I hope. I would like to take a vote out of curiosity Who has seen the movie the most times? Ok don't over exaggerate The winner will be put announced in my next chapter. Just tell me in your replies Ok so the next chapter will be up when I can put it up-**


	19. So Much For a Happy Ending

_I have found a lot of extra time on my hands so I am once again typing. I am not going to announce the winner yet, the winner will be announced sometime tonight (3-7-05) to make it fare. I will update this page. The winner will get……..a….Erik plushy. Yes an Erik plushy. (No I can not really give one out, just to make sure everyone knows that) Oh yah right now the leader is Arabella Minerva, who has seen it 6 times. Cat I know you too well….I said no cheating! You saw it three times with me and once without, so don't lie. _

_1. Arabella Minerva (6) (To your review I can agree with who with the whole voice thing Michel had a perfect voice for Erik haunting and powerful, but no emotion in his singing. If somehow Gerard's emotion and Michel's voice could be combined POW we would have a perfect person for Erik…..or so I think)_

_2. Me+Catmarie (4)_

_3. ModestySparrow9 (To your reveiw: lol ok I can understand)_

_4. Butlerfan666+gavvie (2)_

_That's all for now, and yes I do believe it is coming out in May. That's at least what I heard, Harry Potter 6 is out in April and the other books I'm waiting for don't have a date. This chapter might be short..planning a cliff hanger for yah peoples. Enjoy this chapter:Laughs:_

**/So much for a Happy ending**

No play was really being scheduled but their was still practices. The singers needed to keep their voices in top condition, the ballet needed to stay limber and the orchestra needed to be able to play anything that was thrown at them. Many people had threatened to not show up because they saw no purpose of it, the though of being fired brought them here. A dancer or singer had no life outside the opera no one would want them.

Much to the distaste of a shadow in box five Carlotta had only showed up to make sure that she would stay the center on attention. She wore bright colors and walked along the stage shouting orders to everyone around, half the people listened only to make her shut-up.

The ballet had already come on and stretched and preformed a scene from _Hannibal_, it had been their last production and the new instructor had not bothered to start teaching the girls anything new. Meg had once again joined the girls and was getting into shape quickly though she lacked a bit in flexibility of her movements.

Now the singers where practicing solos and the orchestra played along with them. Making a large commotion about it Carlotta made her way to the front of the line of singers mumbling curses that must have been in Spanish because no one understood what she said.

The orchestra leader looked up with a perked eyebrow. He sighed and asked lifting his head "_What will you be singing Madam?" _ His voice seemed tired and he waited.

From the shadows a man in evening dress watched the going on of the practicing of box 5. His back was leaning against the wall hidden by the darkness. The half white mask also was hidden as he watched with Carlotta with distaste.

Erik listened to Carlotta's snippy remark "_the song that I alone can sing_." a smirk spread across Erik's face as the orchestra leader looked at her blankly. The toad was still convinced that she could sing? Erik was not surprised when the Spanish/Italian accent snapped in an irritated fashion _"Think of Me…Chop chop I am not hear for you music people to stare at me."_

Like anyone would want to stare at her. Erik watched as the orchestra started up, the piano needed a tuning and the flute on the left of the clarinet needed to pick up the pace. They needed to hire some decent music players sometime soon. Erik flinched as Carlotta started to sing.

_Think of me_

_Think of me fondly, when we've said Goodbye_

A loud chatter was beginning to rise from the back. Erik turned his head a bit but the chatter was not coming from any of the rows of seats. It was outside the stage area, sighing Erik turned back to the rather bad performance of _Hannibal's_ 'Think of Me'

_Remember me  
once in a while - please promise me  
you'll try.  
_

The noises in beyond the stage doors grew louder, it sounded like a lot of people. Erik also noted that they did not sound to pleased either. There where shouts and someone screamed, Carlotta tried to sing over it but found that the orchestra had stopped. Everyone was turned towards the back doors behind the seats.

Erik walked close as he could to the edge without being seen. What was going on? Then the back doors where thrown open and a large group of men pored into the room, Erik had a nagging feeling that he knew what this was about.

Everyone on stage seemed to have scattered afraid of the mob that was coming down and hopping onto the stage. Once on the stage the men looked around not really knowing where to go. Then a single cry rose out it's owner pointing towards the back stage. Erik raged into a hated fire the voice belonged to no one else but the boy Erik had grown to hate.

They where after Erik and he knew it. Knowing that the boy still believed that Meg was under a spell he had to have brought them hear. Erik quickly turned and dashed back towards a small trap door he slid in quickly. Alexander was after Meg to set her free from the monster. Erik growled to himself as he walked quickly towards Meg's room. Meg had just gotten done with practice so she must be changing.

The mob was heading towards Christine's old room, the boy was leading them there. Erik took a sharp right turn and headed down another dark hallway. The mob became quieter and quieter as they left to go down to the lake and towards his home.

Erik then heard a cry of rage in a room that he was passing behind. The cry broke into sobs of sorrow that where loud and made Erik's heart jump. It was Meg, Erik pressed closer to the wall trying to hear but all he heard where cries of anguish and hate.

Questions ran through Erik's head was someone hurting her? She didn't sound hurt….her wail again reached his ears. It didn't matter he had to get into there for what ever was wrong.

Out of all the rooms in the opera the boy had managed to slip into one without a trap door. How ironic, Erik snarled in his anger and dashed towards the next room (the managers room) that held a trap door. He slipped through it and made his way to the door that Meg was in. He heard her cry rage up it was so cold, erik was rather surprised that she was so angry the words she spoke confused him. "_If you don't get out of here I will kill you do you hear me? I will kill you for what you have done!"_

He expected the person to be protecting it but he found that slowly it swung open. Alexander had his back to him and Meg was on the floor in a protective ball. Erik tensed to lunge at the boy yet again but Meg's words stopped him in mid leap he stopped as he heard her wail again "_Erik don't leave me here alone! Erik! Erik…..Erik." _Erik was perplexed what was she talking about? Every time she said his name it was sorrowful

Standing up strait he watched as Alexander shifted not knowing that the phantom was behind him. Meg had her back to Erik and Alexander and she was sobbing, Erik spoke quietly he let his voice be calm despite his anger _"You are never alone Marguerite"_

……**:……**

Practice seemed to drag on forever for Meg. She had not practiced for so long, the new instructor kept yelling at her to keep up or bend more or jump higher. She had tried and now she was exhausted, her feet dragged across the floor. She had caught a glimpse or two of something moving in box 5. She knew that Erik was there…well he would understand.

Even though Meg was in her room she still heard Carlotta's screeching, well it wasn't that bad but compared to Christine it seemed dull and off cue. Meg shook her head before sitting down on her bed, she had always liked them soft so she sunk down.

Then Carlotta singing stopped abruptly. Her head shot up, did Erik drop something on her again? She was grateful for the singing to end but Erik needed to find some other ways to get her to shut up than dropping stuff on her. Yet then again nothing really got her to close that fly catching mouth of hers.

Then the noises changed to shouting and a lot of moving around, a ballet rat screamed. What was going on? Getting to her feet with a slight moan and much protest from her feet she moved to the door way to peek out and see what was going on. Looking out she saw a large group of men walking down the hall. Many of them had guns and with them others were just walking. They all looked dirty and smelled f alcohol. Looking both was Meg saw other heads popping out of dressing room looking to see what the commotion was.

Through the crowd of the rangy men she saw one man dressed rather nicely and he stood out. Meg noticed that once again Alexander had come, why was he here though? Meg Pushed through the crowd, being small she was shoved around a lot but she was able to come next to Alexander.

She knew that they could not stop in the middle or they would be trampled by the angry looking men. She grabbed him arm harshly and pulled him inside an empty hallway. Once there she spun him around to face her, her mouth in a tight line.

Alexander seemed shocked but then he seemed relieved when he saw it was Meg. He opened his mouth to talk but Meg shook her head and held up a hand to be silent she spoke in a low voice she hissed out her words _"Alexander tell me what is going on and please tell me you just happened to be here when they came."_

Half of her didn't want to know what he would say, Alexander had not said that he would leave Erik and her alone. Meg watched as he turned towards where the mob was. Then Alexander grabbed Meg's arm and started leading her away deeper into the opera where there was no one.

Meg pulled back but found Alexander was holding on to her tightly. He didn't look at her in the eye and he said quietly _"If you do not fight me I will tell you" _ Meg stopped pulled and followed Alexander silently wondering still what was going on.

Finally they came to a room and Alexander led her inside Meg stopped not wanting to be locked inside with him. The look that Alexander had said that he would not do anything to her. She entered the room and faced him wanting an explanation as the sound of the men disappeared. Then she heard the shattering of glass, she jumped. What was going on?

Alexander started to speak he spoke plainly as if it was not a problem _"They are going down through Christine's old room to end the foolishness of the Phantom."_ Meg felt dread well up inside of herself they where going after Erik?

He kept rambling on though acting afraid of the looked that was beginning to form in Meg's eyes. _"You will be free then Meg, don't worry the men are strong and they brought many guns. Some of them are experts This will all end, He may seem extraordinary but he is nothing more than a killer hiding behind a mask."_

"How could you?" her voice was barely more than a whisper, her face showed horror as she looked at Alexander. No…..no…no..no no! This was not happening ,disbelief was painted on her now very pale face. She had told him to forget her, but clearly he had not. Was he jealous of Erik? Did he think that if he killed Erik she would just fall into his arms?

Feeling anger boiling in her she flung herself at him, she might have had a good fight going if it weren't for the tears streaming down her face as she pointlessly hit her fist against the chest of a very surprised Alexander. _"There going to kill him! How could you! Let me out of here I have to warn him! How could you!……………How could you…" _Her words faded away as she stepped away from Alexander who had done nothing to stop her.

It was no use, Erik was going to die and it was all her fault. Letting herself slide to the ground she let sobs rake through her body as she let all of her tears out. She now hated Alexander, how could he do this, she loved Erik was he blind to that? Her sobs stopped for a moment for her to choke out a few more words… She refused to look at him though "How_ could you?"_

"_Meg, he does not care anyone but himself. He is using you for his own benefit. He used Christine! Think of Christine! He had tried to force her to marry him. He is a murderer, he has hurt you Meg I don't know why you lied to me but I know he did. It is all a fantasy that you are living in. Wake up he is nothing but a creature that deserves to be put out of his misery." _Words tumbled out of Alexander's mouth but they seemed to be a blur for Meg.

Meg just wanted to curl up into a little ball and block the sound of Alexander's voice from her head. He was lying to her. Erik would never do something like that he loved her. She knew he did, there was no if, ands or buts about it. Glaring up at Alexander she hissed at him. _"You don't know him! Your lying Erik would never do that to me he loves me. He would never try and hurt me."_

His words hut more than she was willing to show. Was Erik really using her? Playing with her emotions for enjoyment? No, no he would never she could not let Alexander to get to her. This is what he wanted he wanted her to doubt how much Erik loved her she would never drought that. Oh god he was probably dead now killing by thoughtless stupid people. Was it to end like in Romeo and Juliet? Would she end up killing herself? Meg swore to herself that she would rather die than live with out Erik.

As she realized this she began to wail at the pain she felt, a cry of grief echoed the room and the hallways. She didn't care who heard, if Erik was dead she wouldn't be able to bear it. Let the whole world know what they had did to her and to a man who had been deprived of love all because his face was different.

She heard Alexander speak again but she drowned out his words with her cries, slowly words began to form and she cried out lying on the floor. "_Erik don't leave me here alone! Erik! Erik…..Erik."_

Her wails softened and she curled into a ball on the floor, no more tears would fall she was past crying the pain was too much. Where was Erik now? Was he above or was he below? Or was he nowhere is there wasn't a heaven or hell.

A small voice seemed to wash over her, it was so comforting. Had she died too? That had to Erik's voice had she died to go beyond the veil with Erik? She opened her eyes though to find that she was still on the floor of the room. She HAD heard a voice through, puffy eyed she turned towards the doorway.

Behind A very startled Alexander there was the superior presence of a large man in a mask. He wasn't dead! He was hear in this room, he didn't look harmed at all. Meg quickly arose to her feet and ran towards the black caped man. Alexander was slightly in her way so Meg pushed him away harshly, to frightened to do anything else he stepped away to catch himself. Meg fell into Erik's open arms and he embraced her tightly.

Meg felt anger then that he had taken so long to show up, she had really thought he was dead. She punched him lightly as tears of relief slowly fell down her face. She then said "_I thought you were dead, you scared me. Don't ever do it again!_

……**:……**

Erik had turned cold eyes towards Alexander, the boy was trying his best to ruin everything but it was only ending up that the bond between the opera ghost and the girl became stronger. He took a step back to steady himself when Meg fell into him. He rapped his arms once again around Meg, he heard her muffle about him not leaving her again. He looked down and spoke his soothing voice emitting in the silence. "_You think that they could catch the opera ghost? Next time I will tell him to try to arrive faster."_

She seemed to fit perfectly against his side, he turned his head upwards towards Alexander. His eyes narrowed dangerously. All this boy did was cause trouble, it would be better if he could just get rid of the boy but if Meg said no…He would not do it. His voice changed sharply to anger as he spoke to Alexander. "_I Thought I told you to stay away from her! Can't we be left in peace without mobs chasing on our heels"_

"_I….I….But you…her" _Was Alexander's stumbled reply, he seemed to be realizing that what he had done was wrong.

Erik watched the blabbering fool, he felt his patients waning…quickly. He shifted his weight trying to occupy himself with something. He watched as Meg moved in front of himself, was she trying to protect him? There was no need to the boy even if he had a gun could not aim for he was in a strange state of mind. Erik watched as she stepped foreword, he was about to take a step foreword when her voice spoke. When she told him to calm down he snorted.

He watched carefully though as Meg took another step foreword, he kept his gaze on the boy, daring him to try something. It ould be quick f he did not struggle, Meg spoke then to Alexander._ "Alexander I love him, why cant you understand that?"__  
_

Meg possibly did not understand his irritated nature, all his life if he ever seemed to get anything it always would be stripped away from him. Everything he owned in turn was taken away, he rarely gained anything back either. He had lost his freedom, love, prized possessions. He only had one thing that was holding him up, that was Meg. Without Meg he would be without a leg and fall. Even if she would not leave someone might take her away, he could not let anyone take her away. Once again he shifted his weight in agitated fashion.

Alexander's reply was in a defeated tone _"You really love him don't you?" _Erik seemed to be out of the conversation now.

"_Yes Alexander I do love him, no matter what you have been told he is no longer the man he was before." _Meg's reply was quieter, she turned around and faced Erik. He watched as she glared stubbornly at him, he listened though at first his attention was still on Alexander. Then slowly she drew his attention to her _"Now you! You need to work on your anger and NO more killing people! I don't care if I have to burn every single rope in the opera house I will not have you go around killing people."_

Meg seemed to take a breath so she could go on, under his breath Erik said _"I could make the rope disappear" _Alexander could have laughed if it wasn't Erik he was dealing with. These two where squabbling like couples did but instead of some common subject it was on killing people. "_**Oh and when you killed Joseph Buquet you almost hit me with his Dead Body! now I want to you to apologies!**"  
_

When she told him not to kill he seemed to slouch down a bit. Now that was asking something of him. He never really just went around and killed people, people came after him. Sometimes they knew to much, he always considered it as a safety measure for himself. When she spoke about the body almost hitting her, he tried to hold in laughter. With humor in his voice he said "_That was you who screamed? Sorry about that, i didn't look when i dropped that beast……He was always spying on you guys when you changed for the shows, plus I don't think anyone missed him. He was always a bit on the creepy side"_

Slightly agitated Erik replied defending his ways "_I don't go around killing people openly, they my dear come after ME I do not go after them"_

Meg took a step closer to Erik, the forgotten Alexander only hung back. Meg went on "_Yes I was the one who screamed, and I want you to promise me you will not kill anyone unless you really have to."_

Erik smirk faded as Meg made her stand. She told him only to kill if it was necessary. He glared at that comment, what did she think? He didn't go after people for the fun of it…..at least not anymore. One way or another it always had been for something. Then again there was the time where he dropped the chandler. He had did not have the idea of murder but more of making his point, then again he had been driven by a blinding pain inside of him.

He didn't reply right away trying to think of some answer to make her understand. The mob had disappeared, they would be at the lake by now. He wondered if they could find his home in the darkness, if so they would ruin everything. As he thought of this he began again to shift his weight fingers tapping on his side.

She wondered why he killed! This was the reason, he could not have peace. They had found his home once and they could find it again. Luckily some things had not been ruined but now who knows what would be left in their wake. Erik's eyes saddened with a twinge of anger, all he wanted was to be alone, to have a normal life. He turns back to Meg his voice was curt and agitated. "_I usually have a purpose when I kill Meg! All my life the only way to escape being beaten to death was to kill. The days when I killed for no reason are over but I have a right to try and live don't I? With someone like me its to kill or be killed."_

……**:……**

Meg felt safe wrapped in his embrace. He was alive and safe with her. A thought struck her, she really hoped that Alexander did not have a rifle on him. Not moving from in front of Erik just in case he did pull a gun she turned to look at Alexander as Erik…spoke to him. _"Erik calm down"_

Shortly after she heard him snort, what was up with him anyways? Shaking her head she turned to Alexander and asked him to understand that she did love Erik. He replied quietly, he understood! Oh that was a good barrier to cross, now she was faced with another one though.

She started speaking trying to let him know that if she was going to be with him he needed to stop killing people. She was tired of having dead people hanging around all the time. Including Buquet, he had almost touched her as he was hanging. Meg shivered remembering it.

"_That was you who screamed? Sorry about that, I didn't look when I dropped that beast……He was always spying on you guys when you changed for the shows, plus I don't think anyone missed him. He was always a bit on the creepy side" _Erik replied to her though it held a humorous tune. She al had heard him murmur about the ropes.

Oh him and his stupid humor, if it wasn't funny before it was still not funny. No she would not give in to it she would keep her head this time, he wanted to bug her. Taking a deep breath she closed her eyes and when she opened them she felt much calmer. Looking up at him she did her best not to glare at his smug grin "_Yes I was the one who screamed, and I want you to promise me you will not kill anyone unless you really have to."_

She seemed to have touched a nerve though when Erik threw back his remark. "_I usually have a purpose when I kill Meg! All my life the only way to escape being beaten to death was to kill. The days when I killed for no reason are over but I have a right to try and live don't I? With someone like me its to kill or be killed"_

She could hear the pain in his voice she felt sorry for having said anything. This conversation had not turned in a good direction, but she now had to fix the damage. She walked up to him and placed her hand on his unmasked cheek. _"It doesn't have to be that way anymore."_

She gently stroked his cheek. He had been through so much in his life, she wished she could understand what he had been through to make him feel like he had to always fight to survive. In dancing she always had to be working hard all the time, but it was nothing compared to the trials he had overcome.

His own gloved hand rose and placed itself on Meg's hand as she stroked his cheek. His anger seemed to vanish and he grew tired before her. Meg knew that he was trying, she knew it. He just seemed afraid, afraid that he couldn't change for her. His voice was tired and came after a sigh "_Meg I don't know if any other way could be possible. The world surrounds itself with being the same anyone different is outcasted. I wish that I could live a normal life oh I wish I could"_

Meg smiled sadly up at Erik, if only he had not been cursed with such scarred and twisted flesh. If only he had been borne like every one else…but then he would not be the Erik she loved, if it were not for his face women would be falling all over him, Christine…Christine would have not left him. And she, Meg, would still be alone searching in vain for love. No what could only have been called fate had brought them together. _"I know you wish to be like every one else, but I love you as you are, not because of how you look." _

Slowly a grateful smile crossed his face, he still held the same tone of voice when he replied _"I know Meg, you are the only one and I am happy with that…..I wish that I could offer you more though than hiding in the shadows"_

Meg wanted his pain to be erased away, any doubt he had of her. She had only one idea in her mind and she was going to use it, she rose up to press her lips to Erik's but something moved behind her. She froze, Alexander was still in the room, how could she have forgotten him? Not sure what to do Meg raised up and gently kissed Erik on the lips. So what if Alexander saw? She would kiss Erik before the eyes of the world to prove her love for him.

……**:……**

She watched as her gaze softened and she walked towards him. He felt her hand on his exposed cheek, his heart melted. He felt that maybe he shouldn't have lost his top so quickly but it all was frustrating. He raised up his hand and placed it on her own as she grazed his cheek. He listened to what she had to say, it didn't have to be that way? How else could he live another way? Maybe he could go far away somewhere with her. Yet he didn't know if he or even Meg wanted to leave. He sighed and spoke his voice tired. "_Meg I don't know if any other way could be possible. The world surrounds itself with being the same anyone different is outcasted. I wish that I could live a normal life oh I wish I could"_

What was with being the same? Everyone was afraid to stand out, to be different. Before we knew it we all where going to become gray blobs with no unique talents. Is that what we wanted was to all be the same? He wanted to be able to live above ground in a normal home and never be sought after. He wanted to live peacefully with Meg by his side not having to worry if she was going to be harmed or not because she was with him. Oh spite everyone in the world who wished to be the same.

He had never been able to place himself in this world without his face, he could not see him without it. It was meant to be, or he guessed. He smiled when Meg spoke, he knew that she didn't care. She was with him was that proof enough! As long as she stayed with him the hatred of everyone else seemed more bearable. With the love of one person he could ignore the other everyone else's hate. It was better than not having anything at all.

He saw Meg reach up for a moment and pause as Alexander shifted behind them. (Wow the boy was still there?) Then he was surprised when Meg pressed her lips to his own. It was the first time he had 'really' been kissed. Christine had only tried to save Raoul, which made him hate her even more for doing that but it was all over now. The main fact was that she kissed him, she had done it on her own free will and in front of someone else! If she would have asked he would have rolled over like a dog at that moment. After getting over his shock he kissed her back.

With her arms around him, he felt like his head was spinning. He had heard someone leave but it had to been the boy and what did he care. That problem was solved and forgotten. Time flew by as they stood there lips pressed together in a passionate kiss. They seemed to Move back at the same time. Erik felt himself get a bit red in the cheeks also as he watched Meg. He knew with out any doubt that she loved him in return, there was no ransom to make her do this.

He could tell that she had enjoyed it as much as himself because Meg's cheeks where also red with happiness. She then spoke _"The greatest thing you will learn is to love and be loved in return" _He smiled at what she said and nodded in agreement.

He then heard it the sound of rushing feet and angry calls. The mob had returned angry, they had found nothing but the house. Erik could hear them kicking open doors to look in every room. What a way to destroy the moment! Erik's face turned angered, this is what he was talking about earlier. He let a low growl In his throat. How foolish of him! They where in a room with no way out…trapped. The mob was coming closer they would surely see if he and Meg where to dash out. His voice was angered but it was slightly panicked for Megs sake. "_No no no no! How foolish of myself! There is no way out of this room, we are trapped"_

……**:……**

Meg was slightly surprised when she felt Erik deepen the kiss…not that she minded at all. She wrapped her arms around his neck. The only problem was that the mask seemed to be in the way, Meg was too subdued to remove it though.

She heard the sound of someone leaving. That was probably the last time she would see Alexander. She might catch a glance of him in the crowd while she danced, but never would they see each other up close again. She could really care less, all he was bring with him was trouble.

After what seemed like forever they broke apart. Meg felt her cheeks burning as she stared up at him. She was sure that this was meant to be. No matter what was thrown at them they would always be together. Come what may she would always love him. Just above a whisper she said what her mother had always told her as a child about love.

Then she heard Erik growl, slightly offended she wondered if she had done something wrong. She looked up to see Erik turning towards the door angrily. It was then she heard them shouts and things falling and braking. Again something, maybe a door, was kicked down. The sounds where growing louder she then heard Erik hiss that they where trapped.

Trapped! How had that happened? There had to be a way out, but if there was no trap door… Erik would be killed if the mob found him. She felt tears welling in her eyes at the thought of Erik being beaten down as she was unable to do anything but watch and scream. No she had to keep her head there had to be something logical to do. Thinking fast her eyes darted around the room. Erik had to hide, she would be safe if they thought she was alone "_Erik you have to hid I'll try and hold them off or some thing."_

Erik looked stubborn like he was going to refuse, what could he do? She had nothing against the mob they would leave her alone. She motioned for him to go and turned around towards the door, she heard a swish of his cloak and then only the sounds of the mob where heard.

She knew she was no match for a single full-grown man let alone a mob of them.. They had to ruin ever thing. She had to be brave, she had to be strong and protect Erik from them as she had done before when she had told ever one he was dead. Well he was still alive so her word might not mean too much anymore but she had to try some thing.

They all had found nothing, going room to room. Where could the monster be? They all had gotten drunk before coming out here, they had rallied themselves up. They where at a door one person kicked it open and everyone quickly filed in. They spotted a blond haired girl instantly. The leader of the group stepped foreword and spoke _"Where is the opera ghost_?" He smiled crookedly

When the leader stepped forward she could smell alcohol in his breath. They were all drunk! Looking totally surprised that they would ask her such a thing, she was grateful she was an actress. _"I'm sorry Mousier, but I have no clue what you are talking about. How would I know where a ghost is?"_

Well that went pretty well she thought, she wasn't sure if it had gotten through to them thought. The way some on the looked at her made her feel sick. Well they would be gone soon…right?

They did not turn to leave though, their eyes searched around the room hungrily. Meg wondered herself where Erik had disappeared to. She turned to the man who was standing in front of her, his expression changed to fury, he yowled angrily _"He's not anywhere! We came here to bring down a ghost that no one knows about!"_

Meg saw it coming, he raised up his hand in his anger and brought it down sharply across Meg's jaw. Meg stumbled backwards and fell from the heavy blow. Hitting her head hard on the floor she saw lights burst before her. What was that for? She wondered to herself, her mind swirled. She saw the man standing over her angrily but he was fading…no she couldn't black out now…Erik needed her to get these men away.

Before everything went black Meg saw the mans head snap backwards and he fell backwards away from her. A black shadow was cast over her as a man with a long black cape stepped in front of her…No Erik couldn't take on all of them. Then she blacked out with that thought.

**-Ok I lied It is a lot longer than I though it was going to be….I didn't even end it where I wanted too. I found that I did not like this chapter as much…I feel like it is poorly written. Ok I am not going to get into a lot of description with the kissing…this is PG so I hope that no one will expect anything more. Let me know what you think and let me know if it was bad or not. Next chapter might be up today too-**


	20. He is Nothing But a Man

_I was planning not to rewrite this so soon but I will. Ok I had the chapter almost done when all of a sudden a pop up comes up saying the word has encountered a problem and needed to shut down. I had not save any of the chapter…..it all was deleted. I was so mad, it was all done and it went down the drain. _

_I would like you guys to know that sbkar saw it the most times. So they gets a Erik plushy….well why not everyone have an Erik plushy:Hands plushys to all reviewers: Mainly because I have now over 100 reviews. I am very happy that you people are loving it._

_**ModestySparrow9- **I'm glad you agree, also you have the one hundredth post. Don't know why I am telling you but I descried to tell you._

_**Rue Marie- **I know it was turning a bit more fluffier than I would have liked….I have always liked a darker Erik. Everyone gets to see Erik's angrier side this chapter :Grins: After though Erik starts to change for Meg, but that is under the circumstances of what happens. Erik will never stoop down to acting normal….he is scarred and always will be. Tell me if in the future it gets to be too much, nonErik like. I love the humor that Erik has so it makes everything funny._

_**sbkar- **If I'm getting what your asking about Alexander is why didn't he stop the mob. Well it is not only him who was against the 'opera ghost' at the time so he pretty much just told everyone that the opera ghost still lived and was taking over meg and bla bla bla. He will do something in the next chapter though...plus he is a rich kid who always got what he wanted with money soo you can come to conclusions. And about the police...um...lets just say that everyone was too afriad to do anything. You are right though for that someone would have gone to get the police, but the shock that erik still live might have some people going with the mob. The way they where treating other people though would have made the police come. Sorry that minor error._

_I am not quiet sure at what point violence becomes PG-13 but this chapter is a bit graphic with the violence, and I am giving a warning for it. **So as a precaution this chapter is rated PG-13 for Violence**_

**:He is But a man:**

He sat once again feelings caged, well he was in a way. He fingers flicked at his side as he sat crouched…waiting. He watched as the door burst open and Men filled the room, the stench of alcohol was on their breath. He could sense that this was not going to end good. He watched as meg played dumb, he felt relived that Meg could act. He felt himself shaking in rage and in fear for Meg as the men surrounded her, those men better not touch her!

Opposing his wishes the lead man in his anger of finding nothing still struck down at Meg. Erik watched in slow motion as his hand was raised and was brought down hard. Erik's temper snapped like a small stick. The monster inside of him arose. With a cry of rage that shook like thunder Erik pushed the cabinet doors open.

His hand had flipped towards his noose instantly and before anyone could react in defense it was flying through the air and landed over the head of the man who had struck Meg. With a violent twist Erik brought the mans head snapping backwards. By snapping his wrist again the noose loosened and came off the falling, dead man's neck.

By then some where taking action, gun shots rang through the air but in their hurried manner the shots where easily dodged. Many looked into the pits of the devil in the ghosts eyes. With the same maneuver with the noose two more had fallen before the phantom's wrath.

Erik then had the mob coming foreword, he had not yet received a blow from anyone. He had the element of surprise and it was still having its effect on the mob as there numbers slowly declined one by one. Another shot rang out and Erik gasped as a bullet entered his leg, red liquid steadily oozing out of the wound. A cry went out shouting that he was but a man. Then the mob rushed foreword again and Erik started to loose ground as he took a step back.

He was no match and he knew it, their mass was far too many. Erik already was wounded he was a man and felt pain. His tolerance for pain was greater than most. Erik's face did not show defeat, with hatred and force he could never be defeated. He could not be broken by any weapon or any blow. The only thing that could break him was love.

He watched as the men slowly came around him, there was no way out this time. He was not going to go calmly though, he held the deadly weapon in his hand. He watched all of them daring one of them to step out and get at him. His eyes gazed over all of them, rifles where pointed in his direction, he stared down the barrel. It was then that he felt Meg brush up the front of him. She was supposed to have gone! He had not heard her cry out for them all to stop.

No, He would not drag her into this. He had to get her away, she must not have to go through this. Erik looked around the room hoping to maybe find an opening. There was still none. If they knew that Meg was with him it could cause her harm too. Erik regretted what he was about to do but he had to do it for her. He pushed Meg aside rather roughly and spoke harshly hoping that she would not go against it. _"Back off I don't need your protection."_

He watched as Meg fell from his push, she landed with her back against a wall. She looked at him with a hurt expression. Still raging he went to turn around, why couldn't she stay back and understand? By the time Erik turned around it had been to late, the men had seized the opportunity when he got distracted.

A hand roughly grabbed his shoulder and spun him around. Erik dropped the long rope that he held to the ground, they where too close it was no use now. Erik brought his fist around to connect with the mans face that had spun him around. The man staggered backwards and Erik turned as someone latched onto one of his arms trying to restrain him.

Savagely snarling Erik raised a hand to strip away the man that hung onto his arm but someone caught that arm too. Soon hands where placed on both his arms and someone pushed down on Erik's shoulders. A cry rose behind him _"Bring him down!"_

Erik felt the weight of many men trying to bring him down, in a desperate need to stay standing Erik locked his knees. Then he turned to see that one his right arm there was only one man holding on to him. Erik raised up his arm, which raise the man off his feet. Erik slashed his arm outward and the man flung off and fell to the ground. Erik had no emotion…he just had to kill, he had to survive. This was a challenge of survival of the fittest and Erik was not going to admit defeat.

Finally having a free hand Erik turns his body and flings his hand at another's mans neck. His long fingers manage to latch on to his neck and Erik began to drag him away. From himself, Then he felt more men grab onto him, the butt of a gun was slammed down on Erik's wrist and he was forced to let go of the Man.

His wounded leg was the first thing to give out, it came out from under him. Erik then, unable to catch himself, fell to the cold ground. Once he was down no one stepped back, like a pack of hungry jackals the mob came down upon their prey. A boot was kicked into Erik's stomach which made him flinch into a ball. The same boot was then swung towards his knees which had been in front of Erik's stomach. Erik still having fight left in him caught the boot in his hands.

Not being able to put a foot under him the large man fell down with Erik still holding onto his foot. Erik then twisted his foot back until he heard a howl of pain and a cracking sound come from the foot.

Then a club was brought down on Erik's back. Erik kept in his cry of pain, weakness was anything good to show. In his earlier years of life Erik had learned to not give in to the satisfaction that they have hurt him. Then everyone stepped back as someone (Erik could care less who) spoke up and said that they should show everyone what they had caught.

Once again hands grasped him and dragged him too his feet. Soon as he was up he stared down several gun barrels. Erik straitened his back and glared down the barrels and into the eyes of the owners. A Few people broke their gaze from Erik's hate filled eyes.

Erik's breathing was heavy and his breath came out in ragged gasps. Still trying to look the best he could he had his mouth closed and he breathed through his nose giving him the impression that he was snorting at everyone around.

Then a end of a gun was pushed into Erik's bruised back. Erik took a step foreword and with the rest the mob they all went to leave the room. With a limp in his stride he followed. Erik was surrounded by then men all guns pointed his way. Erik licked his lips and tasted blood.

As he was in the doorway he turned to catch Meg's eye. His eyes softened thinking that he might not ever see her again. As again a gun was poked into his back at the pain Erik whirled around with a snarl, the man instantly backed off but two guns pressed at his neck warning him to not do anything. He turned around with a very low growl and walked on.

Once he had stopped fighting Erik saw raise their hand he flinched in time to make the blow seem less harsh. The person slapped him hard against the back, his put out his foot quickly to steady himself without even looking like it. Some cries went up most was in laughter but the man behind him wailed and shouted. _' He's hard as a rock!'_

No one slapped Erik after that but that didn't stop their torment as they went towards a back entrance to the Opera. Erik was silent and aloud their torment to fall upon him. His mouth was set in a firm line and eyes stayed foreword emotionless. Words where thrown out though they fell upon closed doors. A couple of times he was jabbed with the end of a large stick. Erik didn't move to attack them, he didn't feel anything either.

He was thinking how he could get them to go where he could slip away. No more animal like reactions…He also needed to get his captors farther away from himself. Then he knew what he could do! Oh this would work! They would think he was a lunatic but hey that's what they thought already right? He let his laughter rack the hallways it echoed and bombed everyone turned to stare at him. His voice held with laughter then yelled "_Yes, Please go on Monsieurs this should be fun to watch! Oh how I will love to watch you rot inside torture chamber. Please continue! Onward…you all are so slow faster please faster!"_

The Men had stopped and all where standing awkwardly staring at Erik. They seem to be thinking about going any farther. Erik had lied there was nothing of the sort up there but he played a long and an insane smile was displayed across his face. Then men made up there mind and went back dragging Erik with them.

They where quickly heading towards the stair case to the main exit. Some started saying that they could show off their prized 'thing' Erik face grimaced and he was tempted to swing around but he kept going, he might as well keep playing along. He tried to turn around but a long club like stick gabbed into his bruised ribs. Erik fallowed where he was being led….Right where he wanted to be. He spoke again. "_Nooo come on! Don't you want to see what's back there?"_

……**:……**

It was the sound of gunfire that awoke Meg, she jolted awake and scrambled to a sitting position. Erik was no longer in front of her. He was more off to the side of Meg. Another trigger was pulled but Erik seemed to be ready before anything happened and he skirted sideways out of the bullets path.

For a fleeting moment Meg was able to catch Erik's eye. It was truly frightening, it wasn't the Erik she knew; It was not the Erik who she had just kissed minutes ago, it was not the Erik that had saved her from drowning, it was not even the same Erik that twisted her hand. This was a true monster and it Raged around the room daring any to come and challenge him.

He seemed so inhuman, Meg was frozen in fear of the man that stood before her. Then another shot rang and those dark, savage eyes flickered with pain. It was still Erik though, he was not inhuman he was human just like everyone in the room. He seemed to lose the moment of the animal ways but then it was slowly turning back to defiance. The mob got closer so Erik stepped back.

Meg brought her feet under her quickly, Erik was there hidden by some monster inside she still had to do something to protect him. She then took a large step in front of Erik and turned to face the crowd.

"_Stop!" _Her voice rang out, choked with emotion. . If they were going to kill him they would have to kill her as well. She breathed heavily as some of the men dropped their guns why others kept them raised.

When Erik pushed her to the side she fell to the ground with the force of his blow. She felt tears coming to her eyes, not because she was hurt, well her jaw still hurt, but because he had just pushed her aside like that. How could he? She just wanted to help him why did he do that?

She watched in horror as Erik was overwhelmed by the mob. Running over she began to try and get the people off of him, but a pain of hands pulled her away. _Has the little beauty fallen in love with the beast?_ A cruel voice crackled in her ear. She tried to fight away but of course he was stronger.

Being taller than most of the men she could see as Erik raised up fighting the men that where trying to restrain him. He was like a wild horse, rearing up to fight the ropes that bound it down, fighting to become free, in the end only to be pulled down by its captures.

Meg watched mouth agape as Erik fell, then the mob pounced on his. Meg fought the man bitterly that held her but got no where. She watched as the men stepped back and a huddled figure lay on the floor….no not Erik. She saw that he was not yet dead as they dragged him to his feet and took him away.

"Erik! Erik!" She cried out his name as he was in the doorway. She saw him turn, the ferocious animal like gleam was gone from his eyes, it was replaced with some sorrow but the light of hope still burned in his eyes. He was then forced to go and some of the anger had returned to his eyes but she could tell that he was thinking.

The mob dragged Erik away and Meg was thrown to the ground. She was alone as she stared around the room blankly not knowing what to do. Alexander! Maybe he could help stop this! She prayed that he was still here. Running she searched franticly for him.

Meg stopped for a moment to listen to Erik as he laughed, he was up to something why else would he openly tell people about his torture chamber. What was he thinking? Was he trying to scare them? She had not realized that she had been running until she ran into Alexander, that's right she was looking for him. She almost slapped him for grabbing her arm,

"_I don't know what the man of yours is up to but he has a plan, it has something to do with the front entrance of the opera!"_ when he stared to explain to her she forgave him…a little. She recalled what he was saying. The front of the opera…the front of the opera. It went off-she knew his plan, well maybe she did, with Erik you never knew what he was doing. Would that really work it might she guessed. It was a stretch but if it could grant him his freedom it was worth it.

They had gotten there before the mob. But what were they supposed to do now? She heard them before she saw them. They were being rather noise clearly pleased with themselves for catching the elusive Phantom of the Opera. She felt angry with them, but mostly Alexander because this was all his fault.

She watched as Erik stared at the floor intently as they came to the middle of the grand stair case. Erik became ridged his back straitened out and he stopped in the dead middle. He began to shake and it grew more violent as time past. The men seemed to step away from him as a bloody foam started to come from the corner of his mouth. Meg gasped, He was having some type of fit!

She tried to run foreword but Alexander caught her arm, Meg turned around and gave him what he deserved. She hit him hard as she could across the cheek. In shock he let go, Erik was again falling towards the ground in convulsions. The men said something about him being possessed but Meg was running fast as she could towards him from their hiding place. Don't let him die, don't let him die.

Then Erik did something that made Meg stop. With the agility of a cat he sprung up, he winced a bit…maybe from his leg. He then smiled triumphantly and gave the mob a bow, Meg saw then that he dropped red powder from his hands. Before he was completely consumed in smoke his voice rang out cheerily "_Au revoir Monsieur's!" _And with that Erik disappeared, when the smoke steeled no one was there.

**-Ok review up my friends. Hope you enjoyed a more violent Erik for once. I think that after this it will stay PG for everything….I don't know when the next chapter will be up, but I will try to get it up asap.-**


	21. He Walks Along The Fine Line of Life

_Hello, hello! I looked over my reviews for the last chapter, I am so glad that everyone enjoyed a more violent Erik. It was about time for him to loose his anger! Lol Ok not much to say but my brain is slightly dead so let me know if I have to redo the chapter. Sorry it took so long but I created another story, check it out when you can. It also took so long because i was on a trip to the east cost. Anyways Reviews!_

**Rue Marie- **Glad you enjoyed it so much! He needed a mood change from all the fluffiness that I was letting slip through my fingers! There will be more in the future but as always keep me in check. I loved Erik's…fit, it was so like him

**ModestySparrow9**- Thank you, he was trying to hide the fact that she was with him…but she kind of got in the way. Plus he was in a rather mad mood at the moment.

**Butlerfan666**- Yes Erik is full of surprises . He didn't mean to push her down so hard, but he needed to give the impression that he didn't care. Plus he kind of underestimated his own strength.

Also there will be a slight change, twisting a bit of Susan's idea of Erik as a magician, so Erik will be showing Meg his talent…or should I say play with her mind a bit?  
  
**He walks along the fine line of life**

At last the switch was flipped and the caped man arose to face his audience. His black eyes glowed with triumph and slight amusement of overcoming yet another challenge that was thrown at him. Black cape seemed to flicker around Erik like his shadow as he bend down to bow. Opening his mouth Erik let his voice fill the room. "Au revoir Monsieur's!"

His timing was perfect as he let the dust fall to the ground before it burst into a thick red smoke. As it completely covered him the ground dropped out from underneath him. Erik fell downwards into darkness the only light was from above the trap door. Then that light was shut out as the doors closed tightly shut.

He tried to land on his uninjured arm, but if he wished not to break anything he would have to land on both. Erik landed roughly and he crumbled to the ground. Pain seemed to cover his whole body; his back hurt from a large club and many kicks, His leg throbbed from the bullet that still was imbedded in his flesh, and his ribs hurt terribly.

Erik usually was not one to complain about his pains but he hurt! Still on the ground Erik let himself regain his sanity. His mind raced over the things that had just happened, the kiss, the mob hitting Meg…he couldn't remember what happened after that until he found himself on the ground being beaten. Around him lay quiet a few men that had fallen. He had then been brought out and then he escaped.

Erik slowly returned to his feet letting out a grunt of pain as he straitened his back. Meg was still somewhere up there, who knows what she would do. Erik then turned and with a limp in his stride he set off to find Meg.

It took a while before he was able to get up to the floor area of the opera. His progress was slower and he had to take back routes finding himself not able to shimmy up any ropes. Finally he entered through the fifth box and headed towards were he had made his escape.

He limped towards the open area and stopped to listen, it all was very quiet. Had everyone already left? Slowly Erik walked forward and stopped at the top of the staircase. He stopped as his gaze came across one man. The mans back was turned towards Erik, but Erik recognized him right away.

Alexander stood staring at the doors of the opera. Erik narrowed his eyes, he would not rather talk to the man who had caused all of this but he out of all people might know where Meg was. Erik would have preferred to walk forward but the last thing he needed was another battle, plus he hated having the appearance of looking weak. If he was to walk his limp would show so Erik stood were he was and called out angrily. "Where is Meg?"

At the sound of his voice Alexander spun around to meet Erik, his face paled. This man had defeated a mob with his strength and mind. He seemed bewildered that Erik was even standing, the mob had beat him to a pulp. He stuttered and took a step back, his voice came out quickly "She went off looking for you"

Flustered, Erik turned and left Alexander standing there dumbfounded. Where could Meg be? Erik paused and thought, if Meg was looking for him where would he most likely be? If he was not looking for her he would be at home. Shaking his head Erik headed once again to box 5 to return to his home where hopefully Meg was there.

……:…..

In a flash of red smoke he was gone. Stupid power, she thought she had hid that…and his other mask. Clearly had had either found them both or had more in other placed. Why red of all colors? Maybe blue or yellow, or even green, but red? She would nag him later. Now she had to find him and be sure that he was ok, from the first meeting she learned that until his dropping point he was strong and pushed himself too hard.

She ignored Alexander when he called to her, this was his fault any way. She had to find Erik hopefully he would be down there and not do anything incredibly stupid. She ran as fast as she could to her room and opened the trapdoor (She now had mastered the opening it)

Reaching the lake she grimaced at the sight of the boat. They had tore it part after they had finished with it, the fine carvings suggested that Erik had carved it himself. Now how was she supposed to get to Erik? Seeing a large part of the boat floating she pulled it to her. It was now or never.

She jumped into the icy water on top of the large piece of wood. Had it always been that cold? Burr now it freezing. Determined not to let go of the floating piece of wood that was keeping her above water she began to kick with her legs. It was a good thing she was a dancer and had the leg strength and endurance to keep this up. It was cold but she kept going.

It seemed to take her forever but in time she was able to get across the lake. She finally was there. She was able to stager up the steps to his home. Her legs felt like jelly but she kept going. It was terrible every thing was in shambles. Music sheets were torn and thrown everywhere. The large organ was on its side a leg broken off but it could probably fixed with great care. Well now what she came here for. First she called out softly afraid that someone might be there "Erik?…..Erik!……..ERIK!"

Her chest started to rise and fall quickly, Where was he? She had forgotten the wet clothes that stuck to her closely. Then she heard a soft reply, it was like a whisper, but at least it was him "I'm here Meg" 

Quickly she ran towards the hallway and looked around the long hallway. Was he really hurt and unable to move? She spun around in the darkened hallway and then stopped and waited for her eyes adjusted to the light. The she saw a huddled figure at the end of the hallway, by the torture chamber's door. The black shape was standing but its back was against the wall.

Meg ran towards the shadow worry biting at her viciously. She stopped at his side and wrapped her arms around his chest clearly forgetting what he had been through. Under her hug she felt him wince and he took in a sharp intake of breath. All most slapping herself she let go and stepped back from him. She quickly spoke "Sorry…."

He shook his head in the darkness, showing her that it was not her fault. Oh how foolish she was! Meg stayed a few feet back holding her arm, it was colder back here in the hallways. Erik seemed to glance her over (Who could really tell in the dark?) his voice spoke slightly surprised "Your soaking wet Meg, did you swim here?….."

He was cut off as Meg piped up "No I floated on a piece of wood……..from your boat" Erik shifted his weight and Meg shut her mouth so he could continue.

"……..go and change" He finished. Meg glared up at him opening her mouth to tell him to not order her around, but he passed by her. She watched as he limped past her towards his room. He wasn't himself, he seemed in a trance. Still concerned, Meg turned to change like Erik had told her it seemed best to do what he told her too.

After Meg had gotten out of her wet torn dress she felt much better. The dress she wore now was a light silk with a deep crimson color. She did not plan on going swimming again any time soon, so she let her golden hair stay free and fall down to her waist.

Looking at her reflection in the full-length mirror Meg saw that she had a black eye from where the man had punched her. It stung a little, but having been a ballerina all her life she was used to minor pain. She had gotten used to taking off her ballet slippers and seeing that her toes had began to bleed from all the practice. She had even been dropped a few times in rehearsals.

She turned away and started to head towards the door, she better see what Erik was up to, he seemed disturbed. Meg worried for him greatly. He always seemed to be walking close to the fine line of death. Like a game of Capture the flag he would cross the line on the deaths side only to leap back before he could be dragged away. It was almost a game he played taunting death and only escaping at the moment when it seemed that he had gone too far. Some times, like tonight, it seemed like he was Immortal.

Walking through the house by the lake, Meg surveyed the damage, she grimaced. They had left a few of the room's alone, but only because they had been locked and the mob had been too drunk to break down the doors. Her room had survived and of course the one she wished they had destroyed was still there. Erik's stupid torture chamber had come out of it unharmed. She didn't remain long in the room and quickly was out. How many people had he killed using it? She chose not to ask. She needed to find Erik now "Erik are you out here?"

Her reply was silence, she spun around quickly what was he off to know? Picking up the pace Meg moved towards Erik's door she placed an ear against it, there was the sound of scuffling feet. Meg bit her lower lip split on leaving him alone and knocking. Standing up a bit more she raised her hand and knocked on the door.

She only heard silence, she knew that he was in there. Why was he insisting on hiding? Slightly angered she pounded harder she pressed her face close to the door and shouted "Erik get out here! I have no idea why you are hiding but open the door…….please?"

Her voice became a bit pleading as she asked him to open the door. She would kick down his door if she had to, at the thought she studied the door thoughtfully. Maybe she couldn't break down the door….Then she heard a soft murmur it was quiet but at least she got something out of him "For now Meg leave me be, I have taken care myself before and I can do I again"

Meg never got another word out of him, she pounded on the door again but all she heard was her own fists hitting wood. He was insistent on taking care of himself, as he had for so long. With a sigh Meg gave up and left the door, she would come back later and try again…maybe he needed a few moments.

……:…..

He had gotten home, he slipped through the torture chamber and into the black hallway. He leaned against the wall, he was finally safe and away from all eyes. It was Meg's frantic call that reminded him that he was not alone. He straitened himself up…well at least the best he could and replied.

Why was he making sure that he was presentable to Meg? Habit more than anything, if you appeared weak than you were prey; a target. No, Meg was no predator, he didn't like the fact that he was so weak and Meg was there to see him like this. Also he could admit that he could not stand to feel like he couldn't watch over her.

He watched as Meg ran down towards him, expecting what was coming he tensed before she wrapped her hands around him. He winced as pain cut through his ribs were many bruises were. She quickly retreated and admitted an apology. Erik nodded absently, they both were alright Meg didn't seem hurt at all. He noticed though that she was soaking wet. He took in a large breath and spoke softly "Your soaking wet Meg, did you swim here?….."

He had not stated it as a question but more of a fact. How else could she gotten here? She cut him off as he tried to go on claiming that she had swam. Erik waited loosing his impatient, for once he was tired and his whole body hurt terribly, he needed to remove the bullet out of his leg which was going to be painful. He continued on telling her to go and change.

Not wanting to hear a sharp remark he made his way to his room, he didn't notice that he was in such a dazed mood. He was more in a deep thought than anything, he made his way to his room and closed the door behind him. Automatically the door locked itself with a quiet click.

Once inside Erik let his shoulders hunch over, he walks over to his desk and sits down. He lays back in the chair and sighs to himself. He takes a few moments to gather his thoughts before again standing. He changed into clean clothing wearing only a white button down shirt and black pants. On pant leg was rolled up as he examined the place where the bullet entered, to his luck the bullet had avoided the bone and the major artery and he could see the end of it.

He got up and walked towards his drawers limping the whole way. He pushed aside some other stuff that was in there; his other masks, keys to his house and the opera rooms, his ring to Christine, a couple of small bottles with his own concoctions inside. He passed over those items and picked up a crude piece of mettle that looked like tweezers. He usually used it for when he handled something that could not touch his hands, but it would do for removing the piece of mettle that was in his leg.

When a timid knock came into the room Erik froze, maybe if he acted like he wasn't here she would leave him be. She shouted through the door a couple of times and banged even harder. Erik finally replied to her "For now Meg leave me be, I have taken care myself before and I can do I again"

Her voice did not stop calling through the door, Erik ignored her and again sat in the chair by the desk. He placed the tweezers over a open flame on a candle, After a moment Erik pulled it away and taking a deep breath he managed to put the hot mettle into the wound and pull out the bullet. His rather quiet cry of pain was lost in Meg's pounding on the door.

Breathing heavily Erik dropped the mettle grippers and laid back, his back shivered for a moment from the trauma his body was going through. Once again he sits back up to continue to wrap his wound up in the gauze. Once he was done he tended to other wounds that where along his body, it was mostly bruises though and maybe a cracked rib that hurt terribly.

Meg finally had left Erik be. He shook his head and sat in the lounge chair for a long time lost in his own thoughts. Meg had come my once or twice but he had not replied, he wasn't ready to face her. He feared for what she know thought of him….he somewhat knew what happened in the room when the men hit Meg. He had showed a more monstrous side of himself. He couldn't deny that he saw fear flicker in her eyes when she had gazed up at him. What did she think now? He fell deeper into the chair as thoughts rambled on in his head.

…...:……

It didn't matter how hard she knocked or what she said, she could not get him to come out. He wouldn't even reply to her. Meg was fed up with him being so stubborn, it now had been three days with nothing to go off of. She was growing restless, had he gotten himself sick again?

Meg shook her head again. He could take care of himself but still she worried. She had turned the house inside out looking for another way to get into Erik's room but found nothing. Now she was moving inside the large room with the lake.

Her eyes fell onto the fallen organ, Erik had never played it why she was around. He seemed to not want to do anything with music anymore. He had sung to her once in the chapel but that had been all. His voice had been amazing, why had he stopped? Then she remembered Christine, it was most likely she who had ripped music from his life.

She looked onto the top of the broken organ, halfway off the side was a small bag. Curiosity again took the better part of her and she snatched up the bag and opened it. Not being able to see well enough into the bag she turned it upside down and to her surprise two keys fell out.

Meg studied the keys for a moment before running off towards Erik's room. Hopefully she could open the door with this and finally get to Erik. She slipped the key into the door knob and to her surprise it turned. It was sitting here this whole time on the organ too! Once the door was unlocked she called out letting him know that she was entering. "You better not be in any embarrassing situation because I'm coming in." Before anyone could lock the door again she swung it open.

A single candle was lit in the room but to Meg's surprise no one was there. Curse Erik and his trap doors! Meg stepped into the room glancing around, she then saw the dresser in the corner, once again glancing around she turned and walked to the dresser and pulled it open curiosity getting the best of her again.

She glanced at the items inside she studied each item for a moment before her eyes came level with a assortment of masks. A black velvet one that covered the whole face, two white ones that covered half, a white skull looking one that must have been for the red-death, and the one for the recent masquerade. She let a triumphant smile cross her face and took all the masks into her arms and dashed from the room.

**-Sorry small chapter…..I don't know if I liked this one very much, if you have any questions let me know or comments. So yah….Review please!-**


	22. The mask that Meg did not take

Please don't kill me, I know it took like forever to write the next chapter but I realized that hey, the end of the school year is coming and it would be good to pass the 8th grade. So I have been so busy and life has been a roller coaster of up and down. At the moment I feel like I need to go somewhere and scream, but in our gated community they would call the cops and I would get in trouble -.-

**gavvie+ blondeducky77- **Thank you, if you can guess I have had close to zero knowledge of French. I asked my friend and that is what she told me. /_glares at some person who knows who they are._ \

**ModestySparrow9****- **I was comparing that chapter to my normally longer chapters, but I guess it all how you describe as 'long' The whole I'm here thing was cool, but I really did not like that chapter as much. It needs to be edited before I can really enjoy it. I am very glad that I inspired you to write more…I shall go and check out your story and see if it is boring or not (I doubt it)

**Sbkar+Kim-Gordan+anime-queen46- **Te he, she has plans for those masks. I enjoyed that idea of her taking them -kudos to catmarie-

**Rue Marie- **She doesn't like the mask a bit, may go into detail why later for those who don't quiet get it. The mask angers her more than anything though. Yes the fact of her wrapping her arms around him -thinks and then twitches- you are quiet right. It would be frightening for that to happen. Sorry about the '5' year old antics thing, I was not really in a good typing mood that day I will try to fix that along with the present tense thingy, and yes I did understand exactly what you where saying. ….one more thing update the story when you can please, it is one of the best! You are like my phanfiction idol. .

Ok both of my beta readers have abandoned me, I have sent out e-mails but have not gotten a reply or any updates or anything. So once again I need someone who can help me with my hideous spelling and grammatical errors. Then again… I can't spell anything wrong because spell check but sometimes I use the wrong words and…you get what I mean. As a heads up this chapter changes things up a bit.

/The mask that Meg did not take\

Meg had been locked down in the house by the lake for days. Yes _locked in_, There was no way out of Erik's house at the moment. She had tried to exit through the lake but quickly found that somehow the caverns had changed. It didn't matter what way she went she always ended up at the dock to where the boat was tied. She had tried to go through the torture chamber, she had grabbed the keys that she had used to open Erik's bedroom and entered the room. She found that she could not find the other way out, so she had gone back and tried to figure some way out.

There was none.

She had looked everywhere, she searched every room and went back to the other side of the lake twice to make sure she had lost her sense of direction. It was obvious that somehow Erik had closed off all the passageways for her to get out.

Yesterday the kitchen had been restocked with food without Meg's knowledge. So there was evidence that Erik's was hanging around, but he was _hiding _from _her_. Sense she was alone had had little to nothing to do she let her mind ask one main question 'Why was he hiding from her?' So for the total of four days she thought about this. All she got out of it was frustration and more confusion.

On the forth day, Meg laid in her bed just staring at the blanket as she counted how many stitches it contained. Desperate for a distraction? You would be too if you knew that you where locked inside your house with nothing to do for days. She had been at this for a while, she is now at 1,634 stitches.

"1,635.…1,636" Meg whispered under her breath as she counted.

She lost count as soon as she heard the squeak of the torture chambers door open. It was a strange sound to hear in the often silent house. Meg had found a strange, flat, plastic object and had placed it like a doormat in front of the torture chamber door and so when it was opened it moved against the plastic and squeaked. It was one of her Erik-alert traps that she had installed into the household.

She tossed the thick comfiture off herself and dashed towards the door to her room. She grabbed the door to her room and pulled it open and dove into the hallway. She was still in her dress from her recent attempt to cross the lake and find the way out and had not bothered to change into night clothes.

Her feet slip on the carpet that she had placed in front of the door. (yes she had…redecorated Erik's house a bit) She fell foreword but caught her self with her hands and once again pushed herself up and was running again. There was no way he was getting away this time, she was fed up with his hiding and her being trapped down here like some disobedient slave.

A huddled form soon came into view as she searched the hallway in her frantic run. The cloaked figure was examining the plastic 'Erik-alert'. Most likely in a reflex Erik bolted up when he saw her running and took a defensive step backwards.

Meg ignored this and soon as she caught up to him she pushed him into the wall, she pinned him there with both arms pressing against his shoulders. Meg felt triumphant as she held a surprised opera ghost to the wall. Then again she knew that he could push her away with a finger but why waste the moment with that thought?

She spoke through gritted teeth "Where in the world have you been Erik! And also tell me why you locked me down here! I know you…you…you did something, but _why_ " Her voice slowly faded out as she calmed down and realized that she was spilling out everything at once.

She turned to look at him in the eye, the reflection of a nearby candelabra cast a yellow glow in his eyes. His surprise quickly turned irritation and he pushed her arms off lightly before answering quietly and sharply. "That is none of your business"

None of her business? He had to be kidding, she was the one stuck down her alone. She took a step back and glared at him. His posture was once again tall and erect, he was once again back to his physical self, or he was at least making it seem that way

……:…..

Letting time pass Erik had watched everything that was going on around the opera as normal. Spending hours just sitting up above the stage; watching and listening to everyone below. He mostly stayed away from everyone and recuperated.

On the first day when he left he had made it so Meg would not find her way out. On the third day he brought fresh food into the house why she was off doing something else and slipping out before she ever noticed. He had removed the bandages that day and had contemplated returning to Meg or not to. He turned and had departed as he heard a clatter from Meg's room.

Now he was still wondering if he should show himself to Meg, he had opened the door to the torture chamber and was waiting for some answer to come to him. He settled with checking on Meg, if it looked like he needed to show himself he would and if he didn't….maybe he could give himself a few more days.

Unlocking the door he carefully pushed it open, and a loud squeaking noise seem to shatter the silence like glass. Glancing down he saw a weird object on the ground, he stepped inside the hallway and closed the door behind him.

He leaned down to look at what it was, it had not been there yesterday when he had brought the food so Meg must have placed it here. Quiet clever.

He then heard a loud bang, before he glances up he looks at the flat object once more before turning his head. He was shocked to find Meg barreling at him. Getting his feet under him he stands up quickly and steps back.

What in the world was she doing? He saw her intensions as her hands raised up a few feet before she met him. He was too much in shock to dodge it or make a counter attack. Meg pushed him back hard into the wall….she had gained a lot momentum or she was getting stronger.

Once she pinned him to the wall she opened her mouth and once more words tumbled out like a flow of water. She asked about where he had been and why he had kept her down here.

He had never liked being trapped or caged. It was a feeling that he despised greatly, he reaches up and pushes Meg's hands down before replying to her and telling her it was none of her business. He felt more an more irritated as she glared at him….He wondered why the sudden anger at her. She had done nothing wrong. He ignored the thoughts in his head and stared back at her.

"None of my business? Erik you left me down here alone with no way to go out. What is up with you?" Meg said trying to contain her own anger.

During this time Erik shook his head. He put a arm foreword and lightly pushed her off to the side and walked towards his room down the hallway. He wasn't up for a conversation containing those questions, maybe she would take the hint.

She didn't. She followed close behind him and kept speaking, Erik tried to ignore her but he felt Meg grasp his arm firmly and she pulled him around. She was agitated as he was and it was easily noticed in her voice "Erik stop."

He turned to look at her with a sigh, he again meets her eyes. He then noticed that there where bags under her eyes and lines of concern where imprinted on her face. Maybe he did he wrong thing in locking her down her…..He realized that Meg was staring a bit off to his right more than at his eyes. Something like defiance lit in her eyes as she stared at the white mask that he was wearing. What was up with her now? He spoke again this time he voice was more tired "Not now Meg, you need some rest"

Finally she let go of him looking hurt. He paused for a moment before turning away and entering into his room and lightly shutting the door. He paused at the door to hear Meg drag herself to her own room and close the door.

Walking across the room Erik removes his cape and jacket and places it on the chair. Erik removes the mask on his face and walks towards the dresser. He had wore that mask recently for a while and needed to be cleaned, for now he could just switch masks. He reached the dresser and pulled open the drawer.

…..:…..

Meg had again shouted at Erik about the whole 'Business' thing. Then what did Erik do? He _walked_ away, why was he doing this…and why wasn't he telling her? She followed as closely as she could behind him. He was not going to disappear again right in front of her. "Erik stop."

When he didn't turn around to look at her she reached out and tried to pull him around. It seemed that he was somewhat willing himself to stop and turn. Once he turned the mask caught the light and stood out against his shadowed face.

So much for getting all the masks, hey she had all the rest though. She slowly turned back to stare at his face, his anger had somewhat evaporated and she thought she saw a flash of inward pain cross his face but she then realized that it was only his weary features. He said "Not now Meg, you need some rest."

There he was again pushing her away again! So much for him trusting her with whatever. He still hid things from her just like the mask, he hid all he could. She wanted so bad to rip away all the masks…but she couldn't seem to get a good grip to take it off.

Stepping backwards she looks down at the ground. When she looks back up his door was slowly closing. She turned and went to her own room. She was dragging her feet, something that her mother would never allow but it was still hard to remember that it didn't really matter what her mother thought.

She placed a hand on the doorknob to open the door when she heard Erik's voice call her name, his anger had again risen. She saw his door open and a flustered looking opera ghost steps into the hallway. He had removed his cloak and jacket but his mask was still on. His voice dropped as he spoke "Meg where are my masks?"

**Thought I should leave you guys with a cliff hanger, I have not given you guys any in a while so here you are! Please, reviews are a necessity to inspire me to right**


	23. Facing the Consequences

/Slowly walks in with her hand held at the level of her eye\ Ok please no one Punjab me. I am here and writing…..that should be good enough. Ok Summer is over, I have no more vacations. The total time I have been at home has been like a week. In that time I was catching up on sleep. So I hope you can except my apologies. Ok if any of my readers come back I promise to give out mask shaped cookies. …

_**Reviews**_

**butlerphan666****-**OK you did not abandon me then. Sorry I did not know that you where still editing, If you are still there I would be please to have you still beta read.

**Gavvie-**I am glad that you where looking forward to my updates .

**Shadow Fox Forever-** Yes it is…..Unfortunately

**Modestysparrow9-**Thank you Unique is good I hope o.0

Ok this is so short I am sorry but I am working on how to finish this story…sadly it is coming to and end.

**/Facing the consequences\**

Boy was she in trouble now, it was clearly written on Erik's face. Meg took a step backwards fumbling for words. Her mouth was open but no words came out. Why was he so protective over those stupid masks anyways? Meg watched as Erik moved out fully into the hallway, he angrily glared down at her. What was she to do?

Yet Meg reminded herself that Erik had just locked her down here for days alone. He had no right to, Meg stood a little taller and returned his stare to seem more defiant. _That has nothing to do with his masks though _Meg thought then the other side of her said _Yes it does…what else was I to do all locked down here alone?…….Not distroy Erik's property. _Meg soon realized the silence and tension seemed to be growing in that dimly lit hallway.

Finding a bit of courage that she had she replied "I burned every singly last one of your masks…but it seems that I managed to miss one." He was nothing more than an average guy right? She could stand up to him. Meg was expecting him to maybe make him think a bit, but Erik's reply was like dripping cold water down her spine.

"Remember what happened last time you messed with my masks Meg? I thought that maybe you would have learned something" Erik spoke through gritted teeth.

Meg remembered now…..he could have hurt her badly then. He could have ruined her dancing career, she couldn't dace with a broken wrist, and joints never heeled properly. Then he was bed ridden and could barely lift his head…but now he was not held back in any way….he could kill her. Wait this is Erik isn't it? _This is the man you love remember? _The images of all the men falling around her in that room filled her mind.

Meg's breathing became sharper as she took a step backwards, her eyes widened. Her hand went to cover her heart as if to hold it in her chest.

…….:……

To Erik's surprise he found that his cabinet was empty, every mask that he had in there was gone. The other half mask, the red death mask, Don Juan…and a couple of others he had collected. He personally had done nothing with them, then again he wasn't the only person here anymore.

Replacing the mask back on his face he turns around an quickly moves to go out of the door. Meg was almost to her room. She was the only other person here…the only other person who could have touched his masks. It was then that Erik demanded where his masks where.

Why couldn't she understand it was his security…it made him more normal than walking around with his monster of a face showing. Why could no one understand that?

Erik demanded to know where his masks where. He took a few steps out into the hallway. Not thinking to clearly about his choice of words he reminded her of last time. Maybe if she could remember she would leave his masks alone!

Yet Erik regretted saying this as soon as Meg paled a considerable amount. Her eyes got big in fear…..what was wrong with him? He watched as she tried to back away from him. He was such an idiot! It was then that in Meg's panic she did not see the regret and sorrow that Erik held in his eyes.

He watched as she started to back away towards her own room. Quietly Erik spoke "Meg…I…" he couldn't finish it. She shook her head as if refusing his words, he had threatened her. He couldn't keep threatening her…yet he couldn't stop.

Turning his head down, Erik breaks eye contact to stare at the floor. It was then that he heard the slam of a door. Once again looking up Erik could see that she had dashed into her room. Sadly looking around Erik turned and moved towards the torture chamber…there was something he had to do.

……:……

Only when Erik broke eye contact did she move. Meg dashed to her door way and closed the door, she fell onto her bed and closed her eyes. It was then that she started to cry. How was it that she could love him so much yet still be scared of him. Being scared of him wasn't something that she wanted to live with for the rest of her life.

Everything seemed to have changed….Erik seemed to have changed. Meg cried into her pillow…she didn't know what to do. She wanted her mom's advise…she wanted her mom. Sitting up on her bed Meg looked towards the door…what was Erik doing now?

Meg stayed there for a couple of hours before coming out of her room. She slowly opened the door and looked out, the house by the lake was silent. Meg slowly stepped out and looked around. The house was silent. Meg then called out "Erik?" There was no reply…so she was again alone.

Meg searched the whole house, It didn't matter where she looked the Opera Ghost was no longer in sight. It was then that Meg wondered if she was still locked down here. Meg got in the boat and paddled herself across the lake, once on the other side she found that she remembered things. So everything was back to normal…well part of it was.

Meg finally came to her own room, reaching up she pulled down on the rope and the door pulled open. Meg slipped herself inside and watched the door close…so she was above ground now. Sighing Meg moved around the corner of her room. It was then that Meg came face to face with another girl, both startled they screamed and leaped backwards.

Meg stared shocked at the other girl….what was she doing in Meg's room? The girl was dressed in dancing clothes. The other girl was white and said "How did you get into my room?"


	24. Cut Off

Well I am picking this up, temporarily. I have to finish. I have had a random inspiration though I feel terrible. I can't remember where I was going with this ending. So I have new things planned, which will in turn make the story slightly longer. Mostly for now it is in Meg's POV.

I just reread my story and the grammar and spelling errors are pretty bad, I apologies. Yet I am too lazy to go back and fix it, you are lucky to get a finishing of this story. If I even get that far. Yet I do not care if I get flamed about grammar and spelling, if you can't stand it, don't read it. I do try to make my own corrections and I use spell and grammar check but for the little things I miss I won't bother with. This is for plot reasons only and a last drive to finish the story. But I still love you all. : )

The song is from an alteration of Music of the night sung by Barbra Streisand and Michael Crawford.

--:Cut off:--

The girl was tight and looked like she had seen a ghost. Well considering the facts that Meg had appeared out of no where, it was likely that this girl though Meg to be a ghost. It was an awkward silence that lapped between the two. Meg fidgeted thinking up a quick story. The girl blinked wide eyed for a moment. Meg stammered "Uhh, well. You see...What are _you_ doing in my room?"

At this comment this small girl seemed to pale even more. She then stuttered "You're Meg Giry!" She pointed at Meg like she was on display at a freak show.

"Yes...What are you doing in my room?" Meg stated again.

The girl looked down at the floor. "Well, um, this is my room now. It was given to me after you disappeared." The girl paused before cautiously going on, "Where have you been? There have been tales about..." She paused again, suspenseful, "...you and the Phantom."

Meg almost flinched at hearing Erik being called the Phantom, it reminded her of his strange behavior. The Erik she knew was disappearing and once again he was becoming a phantom. Meg blurted out "I was out, mourning my mother's death. I came back and...Used the key I have to get in."

At this the girl seemed to react in a calming way. This fact seemed to show her that everything was fine. She relaxed a bit and seemed to forget that a strange girl was in her room still. She stuck out a hand "Anyways I'm Janea." Janea sat on the bed as if ready to gossip. "So is there anything between you and this 'phantom' though I don't know if I believe in him." The girl bounced on the bed and waited for an answer.

Meg raised her hand and wiped her face. She shook her head and rather weakly said "I don't know. I don't know anymore. I don't even know if he is there." Janea frowned and raised an eyebrow, not understanding Meg. Janea had strangely hit home. Was he even there anymore? What was their relationship? It certainly was not close anymore.

Forgetting about the girl entirely Meg walks out of the room. She closes the door behind her leaving a very confused girl in the room. Yet Janea was quick to pass it off and continued to stretch before she went to bed.

Meg walked the shadows of the opera house in a daze lost in thought. No one saw her as she walked; the people that she did pass didn't give her a second glance. She stopped when she found herself in box five. Watching down at the stage, no one was on the stage at the moment. She sat in one of the chairs and laid back.

What was she to do? Erik was hiding like the ghost that he was. There was no way to find him when he didn't want to be found. She didn't have the courage to put back up her noise makers. It wasn't worth it. Maybe Erik just needed some time or possibly another slap in the face.

With this thought driving her she stood and moved towards the beam that was yet another trap door. (He was after all the trap door master) She leaned down and grabbed the bottom of the pillar and pulled up. Normally the thing just slid up and stairs led down. Yet the Pillar didn't move, she paused and stood up and took a long look at the pillar, yes this was the one, but why wasn't it opening?

Below the opera Erik sat in anguish. He was sitting behind an infamous mirror that was in the old room that was once Christine's. So many things had just gone wrong. Between here and the house by the lake, so many wrong choices made. It all had to do with his human feelings towards these two women that had been in his life and ripped it apart.

At the time Erik was kneeling down his hand on the rope that held the supports. There was a hook that could be undone so the trap door would be disabled. He was letting go. He paused with his hand on the door.

Yet his own hesitation was getting on his nerves. He couldn't stand this. He turned and pounded his hands against a wall and just for good measures he kicked it as well. With sore hands and a throbbing foot Erik quickly reached down and unhooked the door. There was a light thump of the counter weight and Erik turned away. There was more than one trap-door he was going to have to undo to keep everyone out. Not that anyone was really wanting in, none but possibly one. But he was too dangerous. He couldn't control himself at times, it really was frightening.

Quickly Erik moved throughout the opera house disabling the trap doors. The last one was the one to Meg's room. He stopped outside the door, he did know about Janea. He had knew as soon as the girl moved in, but he wasn't really on talking terms with Meg, on his own account. At the moment two voices chatted up from the room.

"It was creepy, she was pale as a ghost, and she looked just dreadful." Janea's hyper voice broke easily through the wall. Sadly Erik paused to listen.

A pair of feet shuffled around the room and the squeaking of the bed signaled that the other person had sat down. "You said she just was there? She didn't just appear?" The voice was Victoria Dimond. She was a girl that had found a strange talent for listening to gossip. Though she never seemed to tell what she learned.

"No, she kind of was around the corner; she said she had a key." Janea said.

Janea sighed and continued. "I don't know. Though she looked concerned. If she had appeared out of no where or not I think she was with the Phantom. I asked her and she just said 'I don't know.'" Erik leaned against a back wall. He closed his eyes and continued to listen.

Victoria had grown quiet, she wasn't sure about the 'phantom thing' she had seen him during the mob, but he had seemed defeated until he escaped, inhuman. It scared her terribly. She didn't like talking about it, she would prefer to only talk about Meg, and stay away from the subject of the Phantom.

Not able to stand just sitting there any longer he moved to the door and lifted the rope off the hook. The counter weight landed with a thud. Erik heard Janea scream at the noise and Victoria gasped. It was just then that the door burst open, "What's going on in here?" Sorelli's voice nervously piped.

"I think it was _him_!" Janea whispered.

Sorelli then said "Come on, it was possibly...the...rats. Let's go to my room." There where hurried foot steps and the door closed. Erik was left alone. He took a last look at the door before moving off to a place of solitude, though there was one last door, one that he did not block off, the only one that was left to his house.

Meg heard steps behind her and she quickly stood and looked behind her, blindly hoping that a half mask would greet her. Yet he hopes where dashed away when the there was a loud thump. Meg slowly walked out of the box and moved the curtain aside.

She was started to find three girls. Sorelli, Victoria and the new girl Janea where in front of the entrance to the box. Janea was on the ground and the other two were helping her up. They all had a look of panic on their faces. Victoria looked up and was the first to notice Meg. She screamed and dropped Janea. Sorelli looked up quickly and recognized Meg; she relaxed slightly and continued to help Janea up, who was staring at Meg.

Meg felt self-conscious and tried to straighten her dress that she was wearing. Awkwardly Sorelli moves towards Meg and gives her a light hug. Meg returns it, yet feeling the tense situation she only gives Sorelli a quick pat. Sorelli looks around at the other two slightly frightened girls. She then asked "What where you doing in the Phantom's box?"

Meg bit her lower lip and shrugged. Sorelli just smiled and said "Well we got to go." It was then that the three girls left quickly. Meg watched the leave, what was up with them? She shrugged. She had to get out of this, they suspected her of something. Maybe they could leave, go somewhere else. Maybe Erik could relax...

Meg set off rather determinedly off down the halls and towards the next quickest trap-door down, that was in the main opening in the stair case. There was a switch that was in a crack, Erik could access in ways unknown to Meg but she knew if she leaned down she could get it with her pinky. She lowered herself down and pressed the switch. Nothing happened. Meg quickly stood and looked around and thought of the next closest trap door.

That was in the chapel. At a quick walk she turned towards the empty hall ways. She quickly trotted down the steps and moved towards the wall where there was a brick that was loose. She moved towards it and pushed it, she heard a mechanic click, and she waited.

But nothing happened. Becoming frantic she pushes harder. Yet she still gets no reaction. Meg was finally getting the hint, she slumped to the floor and started to cry. She pounded her fist on the wall. "No Erik, you can't do this." She whimpered. She looks up and shouts "Erik! Please Erik, I don't know why you are doing this to me."

He was pushing her away. She couldn't get to him he was locking himself away. Once again Meg sobs, she had never cried before she met Erik, but now it was becoming a routine. She whispered "Come on Erik, please, please Erik."

The first place Erik had gone was to the roof. It was like he was recounting the year or so here. He sat at the point of betrayal. He really wasn't in remorse over what had happened. Yet he was taking it in as a learning experience, though he was doing it quiet bitterly. He was taking his memories and storing them way with sticky notes that said "This is what happens when you fall in love!"

He then moved on to the chapel, where it had all started with Christine. There he sat and laid his head against a wall. This trap door had already been disabled. It was there that he fell asleep. It was not like him to just fall asleep but he was stressed. He slept, luckily, without dreams.

Yet it was short lived when he heard sobbing. He knew instantly who it was, and the fact that his name was being repeated time again and again. He stayed silently until she stopped calling for him and cried quietly. He had to leave, he couldn't stay here, he made a move to stand but he was rather careless and his foot scrapped against the ground.

The crying was cut short with a sniff. Erik paused afraid of being discovered, but he was too late. "Erik?" Meg said. Erik heard her stand. "Erik I know you there, show yourself! Stop hiding like this. Is there something a matter with me? Please tell me." She paused but Erik didn't respond, he felt weakened and he sat back down again. He didn't bother making noise, she knew he was there. "Erik don't go away! Erik come back, please come back!"

She thought he was leaving. He should have, what use was it to him to just sit there? Meg again started to cry, Erik sat back emotionless as he could possibly be, and he was separating himself. He felt emotions to need control. He felt a desire to be unknown like the man to mystery, no longer just a man. It was too hard to be human. His emotions rose up and slowly took control.

Meg sat with her ear against the wall, he was there she knew it. Yet he had fallen silent and she couldn't hear him move. Her first thought was that he had left. He wailed at the door but she got no response. He was gone, what could she do? Her life was falling apart.

Lying back with her back against the wall she looked up and took deep breaths. She couldn't cry anymore. She felt her body shake as she thought of how she could get to Erik. There where other ways to get below the opera, long ways but still they where there. There had to be one way that Erik used to move in and out of his house.

Still not knowing if he was still there Meg talked to the chapel, "Erik I will get back, I don't care how, but I will." She snorted and crossed her arms. Not really knowing that she was almost back to back with Erik, only a wall separated them.

Closing her eyes Meg recalled Christine always being down here. Praying to her father and talking with her angel. Christine was always in this room in her spare time before she went to bed. Meg remembered walking in on her before everything started, right after Christine had sung in Hannibal. Meg somehow found peace here. She watched as a candle flickered in the darkness. Who knew what time it was.

Like her memories where coming alive, and she was in Christine's shoes a haunting voice started quietly and rose from the shadows. Meg turned around expecting an angel to come down but she knew who it was.

_Night-time sharpens,_

_Heightens each sensation . . ._

_Darkness stirs and wakes imagination._

_Silently the senses abandon their defenses_

_Helpless to resist the notes I write_

_For I composed the music of the night!_

Meg closed her eyes once more. She let the music flow around her, the voice was just so pure. It seemed to tell a story unto it's own. A story of sadness and finding one's way through a dark world.

_Slowly, gently_

_Night unfurls its splendor._

_Grasp it, sense it, tremulous and tender._

_Hearing is believing, music is deceiving,_

_Hard as lightning, soft as candle light,_

Why was he singing now? He had only sung to her once and that was before he admitted to loving her. She was enraptured by the voice; she herself had little singing talent. Yet she knew it had some significance so she listened to the words. Hearing is believing, Music is deceiving...Why would he say that? His passion was music. She frowned and listened on.

_There you trust the music of the night..._

_Close your eyes,_

_For your eyes will only tell the truth,_

_And the truth isn't what you want to see._

_In the dark it is easy to pretend_

_That the truth is what it ought to be..._

As the song progressed and slowly grew silent Meg finally got the message. In the dark it is easy to pretend that the truth is what it ought to be...He was passing it off like it was a mistake. Meg turned and pounded against the wall. "No Erik, that is not how it is! Erik you listen to me now, I don't know what got into that head of yours behind that stupid mask, but all I am going to tell you is that you are wrong!" Meg stood up and wiped her nose and snorted. "Like it or not Erik I am finding a way to you."

She got no reply. There was no more shuffling, he was gone along with his music. Meg tried the trap door for good measure but it still didn't work. She brushed off her dress and walked away from the chapel. Slowly she moved towards the front of the opera house. The opera was quiet; everyone had most likely gone to bed. So she was undisturbed as she opened the front door and stepped out of the opera house.


End file.
